Foretold Destiny
by Hek'UnnSkipper
Summary: E.N.D as everyone knows, is a demon that the Fire Dragon King himself wasn't able to defeat, so the next best thing he is able to do is raise his son and make him strong enough, so that he would be able to succeed where his father failed. And when the time comes, it is all in Natsu's hands. END or Natsu? Warning: Lemon
1. Chapter 1

E.N.D as everyone knows, is a demon that the Fire Dragon King himself wasn't able to defeat, so the next best thing he is able to do is raise his son and make him strong enough, so that he would be able to succeed where his father has failed, hence Igneel sees that Natsu is trained vigorously before his disappearance.

**Chapter 1: Dragon Slayer**

April 3, X774

**"Natsu, is this the best you can do?"** Igneel, the Fire Dragon King, mocked his son, who was close to fainting and was only standing because of his own arrogance and pride that was a by-product of his father's.

Natsu was panting heavily as he stood using his knees for support, the boy looked too odd for a boy of his age, well chiselled muscles, although small, and steam coming off from his body, which was only covered by shorts, no torso or footwear. But the most distinctive feature was his pink, wild and spiky hair. "Damn..you old..lizard..just need..to..catch..my breath.."

**"How disappointing, and here I thought you were going to use Dragon Force to defeat me?" **Igneel's voice was filled with disappointment but in truth he was proud, the boy that he raised had the determination to train and get stronger from the day he was able to walk. Such fierce passion and determination was never seen before by the Fire Dragon King.

**_'My dear boy, you must succeed where I have failed..'_** The dragon thought as he watched the boy clenching his fist and gritting his teeth as once again red flames erupted all around him, covering his body completely before cancelling.

Natsu swiped his arms in a circular fashion, creating a torrent of flames **"Dragon Slayer's Secret Art.." **the flames began to seep out again.** "Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade!"** Natsu in whirlwind of highly destructive crimson flames, barraged towards Igneel, yet again.

.

.

.

A few days had passed since the last spar, or slaughter to be accurate, that has taken place, Natsu laid snoring on the cave's floor while Igneel sat guarding the entrance as the morning haze blurred nature for all beings but him. He wasn't observing though, he was thinking. **_'Natsu, you have grown strong, but not enough and I only have a few years left to train you.' _**The dragon was secretly proud of the boy's achievement, after all he was sure, the boy must be the only one that might have ever come close to achieving Dragon Force at such a young age, except for the one beast that has become a nightmare for the world.

Then why was Igneel not worried about his disciple turning into a new Acnologia? Because he knows he can believe in him, he knows that Natsu would always do the right thing.**_ '..well maybe not always.'_**

"Morning Igneel!" Natsu yawned as he sat on the Dragon's clawed hand.

**"Natsu, I have something to tell you." **The dragon's voice laced with seriousness.

"Eh?" this only happened a few times for the dragon slayer, when he tries to fight wyverns alone or when he is being motivated. He was pretty sure Igneel doesn't know about the day before yesterday fight with the wyvern.

**"I have something to confess. Listen carefully."** The dragon stated, gaining the boy's full attention.

**"A few hundred years ago, I met a- fought a demon known as E.N.D..."** If he didn't have the boy's attention before, he had it now.

**"I tried to destroy him, but failed." **

"What!" Natsu exclaimed, he was shocked, no, beyond shocked.

**"I want you to defeat him. You are the only one capable of."** That shocked him further; here the Fire Dragon King was requesting him, for completing a task that the King himself has failed.

But the shock was immediately replaced by determination. "I will kick his butt! I won't deviate for anything else!"

**"No, this is a very important task my boy, his defeat is not attainable by just physical strength, it is a battle you will face alone.."** Igneel paused. **'..I do not think even I will be there my boy, and we are already here before the others..'** he added in his mind. **"..but at the same time I want you to have a real life, find friends and enjoy. Promise me. Promise me that you will."** Although Igneel's words about having a real life didn't make sense he nodded with a grin.

"Alright! I'm all fired up!" Natsu excitedly jumped up.

"**Alright, that's enough talking. Give me twenty with this boulder on your back."** Natsu didn't have time to evade the giant boulder Igneel picked up and dropped carelessly on the boy.

"Damn you.."

.

.

.

**Many weeks later...**

Again it was a day off for the Dragon and his child who were sunbathing in the afternoon sun. The warm breeze gentle rattled the grass and flowers of the meadow as the great king and his son took naps. **_'Tonight is when you will test your strength on one of Zeref's weaker demon's that is going to arrive in the city nearby, do not disappoint me, Natsu.'_** Igneel gazed at the dragon slayer through a half lidded eye.

**Night**

Igneel stared up at the stars as he could hear the roars of the demon that he was expecting, along with the horror filled screams of the people that only he could hear, and has been hearing for the past thirty minutes but didn't make any action other than watch the boy in front of him making funny faces at him, completely obvious of the events going on in the village . He was one of the dragons that fought for humanity and this was an action that would seem to wipe that good deed he did in the past, but it had to be done, for the pink haired boy needed some motivation, and hopefully the dead people will give him some.

Now all he had to do was get the boy there without telling him. **'That's it!' **A giant bulb lit on the dragon's head and he flicked the boy with his clawed hand like swatting a fly.

"Igneeeeel!" Natsu screamed as he went flying through the night sky.

**Few minutes later,**

'Ah man! He still hasn't stopped doing that to me.' Natsu sighed as he tried to find his way back but suddenly the smell of fire and ash invaded his nose.

"Hmm? That's strange, why do I smell fire?" He heard fast footsteps heading his way and immediately he fell into a battle stance to deal with the threat that was headed his way.

But what came out to the clearing horrified him, a man, no a man on fire came screaming and running and fell right in front of the boy before dying.

.

.

.

"Gray.." A purple haired woman sighed sadly as she looked over to her pupil who stood away with Lyon on his back. "..I want Lyon to discover the world; Gray, you too, of course. You don't have to be sad. I'm alive. I'm eternally alive as ice. Step into the future. I'll seal your darkness..." She fell into a stance and channelled her magic, but the beast had other plans as he swung his leg and slammed it on the ground causing the ice mage to be blown away and Gray being hit by debris, dropping the unconscious Lyon and in a few seconds, himself in a similar state.

Ur got up, but when she looked up Deliora already charged up a beam and was ready to deploy it. The woman closed her eyes. 'So, this is it? I guess I will be seeing you..Ultear..'

"Fire Dragon's Roar!"

Her eyes shot open at the sound of a young boy, but when she looked up, there was no Deliora standing but the beast was on the ground, getting up slowly. She averted her eyes to the other side to see who did this. A boy, probably not any older than her own pupils but definitely different and if her eyes weren't playing any trick, the boy was steaming up, literally steaming up.

"H-hey! Kid! Get out of he-" her voice died as she saw the pink haired boy turning towards her, his face was unreadable, something kids his age wasn't supposed to have and for a second.

'I-is t-that a d-dragon?' A transparent red aura formed around the boy in the shape of a giant red dragon. And just as he looked, he averted his eyes back to the beast that was getting up.

Deliora let out a roar before turning his body to find who attacked him, and there it was, a small boy. The monster let out another mighty roar and brought down his giant fist on to the unmoving boy.

"No!" Watching in horror and wanting to save the strange boy, Ur brought her hands together "Ice-make-" Ur's horror turned to shock as she saw the fist being held over the boy's head, instead of him being crushed, but what happened next shocked her even more.

Digging his hand into the monsters flesh, Natsu caught hold of its finger bones and with a mighty pull, threw the monster that would have at least weighed a few tonnes into the debris.

'What the hell!' If she said this to someone else, she was sure to be branded as a mad person.

Letting out another roar Deliora started charging up another beam, but Natsu had other plans as he lit his entire body before charging at the demon, "Fire Dragon's Sword Horn!" He head butted the demon, and much to his shock, had no effect on the demon, who swatted his shocked form away and immediately firing the blast in his direction, which the dragon slayer barely avoided.

With a new found sense to fight, Ur started channelling her last bit of magic to help the boy escape, "Ice-Make: Rose Garden!" The chunks of ice did little to help the boy as Deliora brought his fist down on his unsuspecting form. Natsu was embedded when the monster removed his fist and he was sure that he got a few broken ribs and a broken arm.

Seeing the lady attack him, he turned towards her and started making his way, Ur watched horrified as the unconscious forms of Gray and Lyon were behind her. Ur limped her way to the boys and held them both in her arm, trying to give them whatever cover she was able to as the monster came closer, but then it froze, so did the ice mage. Enormous, that's the only word she was able to deduce the feeling of a magical entity.

**_RAARRGHH!_**

A roar that made Deliora's roar look like a child's scream as the huge entity Ur sensed, descended from the sky and landed a hundred meter behind her, facing the demon.

A dragon.

'D-dragon? Why has it come here?' She watched as the giant red beast that easily towered over Deliora, slowly making its way. 'It is searching for something?' This was more confusing than she expected.

Deliora didn't attack as he too observed the dragon, which stopped a little away from the crater he has created while killing the boy. **"Natsu.." **The voice shocked Ur furthermore, if it was possible.

**"What happened? How could you let something like this defeat you? And you call yourself the son of Igneel? Stand up! If you don't annihilate this beast, it will continue to rein chaos on many more? Do you want that? Answer me boy!"** Flames started to erupt from the crater and Igneel gave a satisfied huff as he received his answer before walking to the sidelines to watch the coming fight as his son jumped out of the crater and charged at Deliora.

'So the boy is the Dragon's child?' Ur limped near to the giant beast, who was sitting on its belly, watching the fight that was taking place, between his 'son' and Deliora. The dragon was bored, that much was clear when he sighed and averted his eyes to the moon. 'Are you kidding me?' Ur couldn't believe it, the small boy, no older than ten maybe, was fighting one of the most dangerous beasts, with a broken body and here the Dragon was, the one that was his so called father, sitting there, watching the boy fighting Deliora.

"Uh excuse me!" She yelled from her spot to gain the attention.

**"Human, do not yell, this Igneel can hear you clearly, but be gone. I have no interest in conversing with thy."** The deep dangerous, but royal nonetheless, voice made the ice mage flinch, but she held on to her might and continued.

"Why aren't you helping the boy? He won't be able to defeat Deliora by himself. You need to help him!" She exclaimed while holding her left arm, which was surely broken in the crash that occurred earlier.

The dragon scoffed. **"If he needs help in eliminating such a minor threat, he has no right to be called the child of Igneel."**

**.**

.

.

Whatever Natsu did from his new found determination had no effect on the monster and he was on his last bit of reserve. Igneel watched as his son stood there without moving as a beam came in his direction.**_ 'What are you up to boy?' _**The beam made a small dome like shape on where it had hit. Ur gasped in horror, but Igneel only watched.

_Slurp_

**"Natsu, you fool.."** Igneel muttered as he knew what the boy was doing as the white dome of light was suddenly cancelled by red flames as he saw a small red streak jumping out of it.

"Raarrghhhh!" The dragon slayer roared as power surged through him, and scales started to appear over his face.

"I am done being thrown around!" His whole body erupted flames as he crouched down before jumping towards Deliora's chest.** "Dragon Slayer Secret Arts: Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade**!**"** The dragon slayer went through the monsters chest. Deliora, slowly crumbled to its knees but before it fell a huge torrent of flames went his way, but not from Natsu, but from Igneel.

The only audience, that was Ur, watched in awe as she saw the display of power from father and son. 'Is this..a dragon slayer?'

**_'Consuming an item just because it has some fire in it is not a good strategy, but I will let it slide this one time boy..'_** The Dragon walked towards the unconscious boy who lost his scales and was lying flat on his back.

.

.

.

**Please Review **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Fairy Tail**

The date, July 7th, X777, dragons seemingly disappeared from the face of the Earth, and all dragon slayers were abandoned, according to them. Natsu had a wide cheerful grin as he followed the short old man to whatever this guild is, so that he can join and get help in finding Igneel.

"Natsu, we are here!" Makarov turned around with a smile as he directed the boy's vision to the rowdiest guild of all, Fairy Tail. Natsu looked at it in awe, the building greatly represented a pagoda, not that he knows what that is, and had three floors, on the highest roof, topping the summit of the building, sat a simple, round and pointed dome which bore a flag on its point. The roof below the one with the dome, housed a large banner with a symbol on it, held up by a pair of vertical poles. The building's large entrance was foreign in design, with its shape being like that of the dome on the summit, and above it was the guild's name, topped by a protruding, stylized heart shape and flanked by a pair of carved fairies.

"Wow! This place is huge! So this is a wizard guild, huh?" Natsu exclaimed as he took in the sight. He swallowed his disappointment of it not being a type of food.

Makarov, holding his staff loosely turned around "Yep, it's called Fairy Tail."

Blinking, Natsu let out a snort "Ha, that's a weird name."

Makarov chuckled lightly "Hehehe..yes..but you see, nobody knows whether or not fairies have tail, or if they even exist, so it will forever be a mystery, unless we try to find out, which could become an amazing adventure and our members are the ones who want to find out."

Natsu, with a broad grin and awed eyes "I don't get it, but it sounds awesome!" He cheered.

Makarov nodded, the smile not leaving his face and started towards the door "Come along Natsu, I will show you the guild."

As instructed, the dragon slayer followed the old man excitedly and without any delay the master opened his guild's door for the potential member. Upon opening the door's Natsu was met with the sight of a large hall and several long benches and the related tables stretched across its length with a bar at the end that was being managed by many waitresses and beside it was a large board with lots of papers attached. While many people of different height, size and shape filled the area.

"Wow.." Was the only thing the dragon child could muster.

"Yes. It is quite a sight ain't it, Natsu? Natsu? Nat-" all that was beside Makarov was an outline of the boy that he brought in. Worried, the old man began "Where did he-" but was cut of by the barmaid clearing her throat behind him. "Well hello there, Marie! Decided to go on the date-" he was cut of yet again as she pointed her finger at the counter with an annoyed look. Confused by the look on the young barmaid's face, he looked to see what was the cause of the lady's distress...and boy, it was a horror.

What Natsu 'wowed' wasn't at the guild but at the turkey, fried salmon, cooked rice, baked potatoes and smoke cured bacon which was cooked with additional hickory smoke. And all that was going into the black hole which was Natsu's stomach.

"Hehe uh I will pay.." Makarov sadly sighed.

What seemed like eternity for Makarov was ten minutes in reality, for the dragon slayer to finish eating.

"Ah that hit the spot.." Natsu sighed satisfied

"Listen up brats! This here is Natsu! He wants to see how our guild works so that he may think about joining! Make him feel welcomed!" With that Makarov took his spot on the bar counter and ordered a beer. Within moments Natsu and Gray hit it off..literally hit as they started a small brawl.

Drinking his beer Makarov observed the scene with a smile and stated "A feisty one, eh?"

Chuckling, Reedus nodded while holding his pad and pen "Ah, he will fit right in!"

"Gotta admit gramps, he's one little trouble maker, where did ya find him anyway?" Makarov's grandson, Laxus asked while sipping soda.

The question made the old man's face go from cheery to stone cold serious. "It is something I have to keep to myself.." He looked at the two boys fighting in the middle of the hall before sighing.

"Shut up you stripper!"

"Make me, Pinky!"

"With pleasure!"

"Oh let's see about-" Gray stopped in mid sentence as a redheaded girl popped out of nowhere and stood between them before pushing them both apart, Gray froze but Natsu got annoyed.

'Who the hell is she?'

Gray, upon predicting what the pink haired boy was going to do will endanger his existence, tried "Don't do it!" but was too late.

"Oi! You want some too, tin can?" In the next second, the ice mage made a crater on the wall with a series of bumps on his head and was expecting the other boy to end up next to him, but nothing came. Rubbing his bump he got out of the crater with his eyes still closed. 'Did Erza vaporize him?'

But when he opened his eyes, they widened like saucer plates at the scene that played in front of him. Erza Scarlet, S-class mage and one of the strongest in the guild, was on her knees, clenching her right hand with her left in pain, while a seemingly unharmed Natsu looked at the kneeling witch with confusion, them to nervousness and finally concern.

Gray watched as the new comer quickly kneeled down next to her "Uh are you okay?"

Gritting her teeth to stop the painful scream that wanted to break free, she looked down at her, seemingly and feelingly cracked and burnt knuckles and the rest of her fist, cracked.

Everyone watched in shock while Makarov looked over the issue with concern, after all they heard the bone cracking sound right after Erza punched Gray's head and threw him like a rag doll into the wall and when she tried to do the same to the dragon slayer, and she did, but only half of her action succeeded.

Her skin upon contact on Natsu's head, got burnt as if she touched a red hot iron plate, and felt like one too. Adding the force, the impact was unpleasant..

'..what the..is his head some kind of hot metal?' Erza thought as the pain kept on getting worse. Makarov got ready to go and help his child but paused as he saw Natsu kneeling next to her. The Knight closed her eyes which were already covered by her red bangs, to tackle the pain, but then she felt someone holding her hands with his pair, gently covering hers.

She looked up and saw Natsu looking at her apologetically "Uh sorry.." He measly tried before shaking his head and looking into her eyes with determination that made her blush.

"Don't worry! I know how to fix this! But it's gonna hurt a lot, k? Good!" Not waiting for a reply, his hands glowed red and in the next second, Erza screamed. The pain almost brought back the memory of the most painful day in her life when she was at the tower. She tried to pull away, but the boy's grip was like a titanium lock and soon, her consciousness left her as she collapsed onto the dragon slayer, her body sweaty and tired.

"Talk about thick-headed punks." Gray muttered under his breath after figuring out what happened and was quite surprised about his words being literal.

.

.

.

Natsu sat on the stool of the bar as he laid his head on the bar counter, sighing tiredly. Only a few minutes passed since Makarov took the unconscious Erza to the infirmary and the rest of the guild already came out of their shock.

"Natsu, why are you so gloomy? It doesn't suit you." Lisanna tried to cheer her new friend.

"Ah..I didn't mean to hurt her..I didn't know I was this thick-headed.." Lisanna giggled at his use of word, which unknown to Natsu was an insult.

Stifling her giggles she asked curiously "Any way, how did you get such a thick head?"

Immediately he responded "oh uh it's because Igneel used to bonk my head if I pulled some prank on him." Lisanna giggled again.

"This Igneel sounds like an interesting person." To this Natsu shook his head no.

"Igneel's not a human, he's a dragon! The Fire Dragon King!" Lisanna giggled again at the joke.

"You are really funny Natsu, but that's really mean to call him a monster." Lisanna was expecting a funny reaction but what she got was a blank expression.

"Igneel's not a monster, he's a dragon." This gave opportunity for the ice mage to speak

"And Erza's a viper!" After the comment was passed, he felt a bone chilling feeling from behind. And he knew who it was that was standing behind him, emitting the feeling and unable to mutter a word, he was rendered unconscious.

"Ahem." Clearing her throat and earlier humiliation, Erza walked over to Natsu and took the seat beside him; she could clearly see that he was avoiding making any contact, much less eye contact.

"..I am..uh..sorry.." Natsu didn't look up as he said that.

"It's alright. I underestimated your..head's density, but I didn't do it out of any grudge or anger, what is your name?" Erza asked him as he looked to the other side

"Natsu.." He murmured

"Natsu, huh? Let's get one thing straight, everyone in Fairy Tail treats each other like family and this guild hall is always like our home and it's not a place for fighting, do you understand?" Erza's abrupt question startled Natsu but he looked at her with slumped shoulder.

"..yeah.."

Smiling Erza nodded in approval "Welcome to Fairy Tail. I am Erza."

"So tell me Natsu, what sort of magic do you use?" The Knight asked curiously as she put one hands over the bar counter

"I use the Fire Dragon Slayer magic." He beamed but there were so many different reactions from many who were eavesdropping. Like Laxus spitting out his soda, Macao dropping his beer on Wakaba who was coughing out the cigarette he swallowed, Erza sat there with a blank face, but Makarov didn't look surprised, because he was already informed by the boy.

"You are a what?" Lisanna stared in awe. But the sudden laughter from all the members broke her from the trance.

"Oh the pinky knows how to joke!" A now conscious Gray howled in laughter, the only ones that didn't were Erza, who was still shocked, Lisanna, still awed, Laxus and Makarov.

Finally finding the words, Erza began "Natsu, that's not possible. There isn't anyone who knows of such lost magic any longer."

"But Igneel is not just anyone! He is a dragon!" The boy exclaimed

"Natsu, dragons don't exist." Macao put his hand around the boy's shoulder.

"I think it's cool to have a dragon be your friend." Lisanna said with a soft smile while mummers started to sound throughout the guild.

"I can vouch for him." A smooth voice caused all the murmurs to halt and turn all their attention to the guild door and many males fainted with bloody noses after seeing who it was.

There, standing in front of the closed guild door was Ur, another S-class mage..no the third strongest mage along with Laxus in Fairy Tail, arrived from visiting her other pupil Lyon who joined another guild, wanting to leave the nest..although, Ur was still his local guardian..oh and why most had bled from their nose? She was only wearing her bra with her pants, and the attire revealed most of her upper skin and voluptuous body.

"Ur! Your back!" Gray said as he fell into a battle stance with a smirk.

"Not now Gray." She waved of the raven haired boy and walked towards the bar. Erza immediately stood up and bowed to the older woman who had stopped bothering to make the girl leave this habit.

"How was your trip Ur?" Makarov asked, his eyes not leaving her chest.

"Fine, thank you. Oh Natsu! I never thought I would ever see you again! Come here!" Natsu flailed in Ur's arms as she gave him a bone crushing hug, if not for his head being buried in her soft breasts. But this was making him suffocate, to which many would gladly like to die this way but not Natsu.

And hours of struggle later, Erza pulled out Natsu from Ur's body, his head all purple as he breathed in the air which was denied to him. Ignoring the erotic thoughts, Makarov asked "Ur, you know this boy?"

Gray also looked at the scene with interest 'Did she take in a new student?'

The woman nodded her head and replied "Gray, you wanted to know who defeated Deliora, don't you?" The boy's eyes widened at what his teacher asked, but nodded.

"Him," She pointed at Natsu, or where he was until now.

"Eh? Natsu?" The said Dragon Slayer was standing in front of Makarov. "Can I have that?" He pointed at the bottle of beer the old man was holding

"No Natsu."

"Why?"

"Because, you are not supposed to drink this." He raised the bottle away from Natsu's creeping hands.

"Why?"

"Because it's bad."

"Why?"

"Because... Argh go bug someone else Natsu!" The Master exclaimed.

Cheerfully the boy nodded "Okay!" And turned to find a new prey but crashed into a warm body..one that he didn't want to be near.

"Oh no! It's-" he wasn't able to finish as she grabbed him and placed him next to Makarov.

"Natsu, don't you remember me?" Ur asked the confused dragon child who shook his head.

"Do you know of a monster named Deliora?" She tried.

"Uh monsters have names? Maybe if you describe him..." The Dragon slayer replied while extending his hands and making shapes in air.

Sighing, the ice mage started "A huge human like monster that could shoot beams from its mouth and was destroying a city?" Suddenly realization fell over the dragon slayer, the burning man that ran into him, many people crushed, the screams of children and adults the same.

He nodded. "No way! Ur! Stop making pranks! He's just a twerp!" Gray ran out of the guild with an angry face.

"He..did w-what?" Makarov's jaws hit the counter

Natsu sighed sadly, the memory was daze, but he was sure he landed a major injury. "I defeated Deliora."

**Please Review **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Demon &amp; Knight' Infatuation**

"..and then I got this huge bird that tried to eat me but I fried it before it could attack, and I ate it." An hour later, the initial shock died down. Natsu was back into his chatty self as he was retelling his adventures to Erza, Lisanna and Ur. Ur, albeit concerned, knew Gray won't do anything stupid.

The guild door slammed open and the ice mage came roaring inside. "Pinky! I challenge you to a duel!"

'Spoke too soon!' Ur thought as she looked from her student to the cheerful boy next to her, who upon hearing the challenge, stood head to head with Gray with a grin.

"Oh yeah stripper?!"

"You're gonna lose!"

"Yeah, when you stop walking in your underwear!" As the two exchanged insults, the other members watched with interest, but everyone quickly diverted to what they were doing and ignored the two, except for a select few.

"Hmm I am off gramps. Be back in a week." Laxus stated as he walked towards the door, ignoring the dragon child and ice mage.

"Master, should we..." Erza inspected the scene with concern but Makarov had already decided as he stood up on the counter.

"Fine, but not here, also, I, Ur and Erza will supervise the spar." With that he jumped off from the counter and walked towards the door, followed by Erza, who also acted as a wall between the fire and ice mages.

.

.

.

A few minutes later a small crowd was gathered around the Fairy Tail Mage and the potential member who were both glaring heatedly at each other. "The rules are simple, the fight will continue as long as both competitors are standing, and will end if, one fails to stand up, both collapse or one forfeits." Makarov stated the ground rules and although the two boys didn't look at the old man, they nodded.

"Ready to get your ass whooped?"

"Oh let's see icy! I'm all fired up!"

"Begin!"

Both charged to the centre and engaged in combat, trading blows and kicks, Gray's fighting skill and offense was of a higher level than that of the dragon slayer while the latter's defence was impenetrable. The crowd lost the thought of the combatants being kids and started betting.

As Makarov, Ur and Erza observed the spar, they deduced a few things, one, Gray had more fighting skills while Natsu used brute strength and speed to his advantage. It was obvious, the latter have never fought a human, but what he fought were things no man will go near.

Jumping back, Gray yelled "Ice make: Lance!" The attack went straight at the dragon slayer who was surprised for a moment at the attack and missed the opportunity to dodge and allowed the attack to hit him where it wanted and steam clouds erupted from the impact and that's all the cover Natsu needed.

When the clouds disappeared, there was no Natsu and all of a sudden, Gray felt the air leave his body and being thrown off as Natsu delivered a punch to his abdomen. The ice mage landed harshly on the ground, knocked out.

"Gray Fullbuster is unable to continue, victory goes to Natsu Dragneel." Ur rushed Gray to the infirmary after the Master's declaration. Natsu grinned and hopped around, celebrating his victory as if he had won a championship.

"So, what is your opinion Erza?" Erza came out of her thoughts and shook her head apologetically.

"Forgive me master, I got distracted, if you want you can hit me." Erza leaned forward to receive her punishment but Makarov waved off. "But I did realize something, our Gray is a skilled fighter while Natsu has no fighting experience..err..at least not with humans, but his physical strength and speed are of a whole different level. And all though those aren't the only reason he won, he was able to think of a strategy in the middle of the attack that Gray used on him. It was enough to give him the cover to overcome Gray's skills." Erza's points made the Master nod in approval.

.

.

.

The day passed on uneventful for Natsu as he was struck with boredom because of his unconscious rival. 'It's all that streaker's fault!'

"So Natsu," the said boy turned towards the person who called his name.

"Yea?" Erza leaned on the counter as she stared at the now up and running dragon slayer

"What was Igneel like? If you don't mind me asking, I mean, I can understand if you don't want to share the information with me." Erza made sure that she didn't bring back any unwanted memory for the dragon slayer, but Natsu never was.

"He was an enormous ass, always mentioning my attitude to be disrespectful and has an arrogance that could blow up this planet! But..he was a caring, protective and fun idiot..I don't know why he left.." Natsu's cheerfulness turned a little dull and into a small sad smile with which he looked at her.

Erza's heart crumbled. "Natsu, I-"

"But I will find him! And kick his ass real good!" Erza felt her heart skip a beat at his passionate words that he shouted out with actual fire coming from his mouth. She smiled softly at the boy and nodded.

"Hey, Natsu right?" Cana popped up next to Erza, the dragon slayer looked curiously over the new comer before grinning with a nod.

"Do you like to know your future?" Cana's question sparkled his eyes and immediately nodded his head vigorously.

Smiling, Cana turned to Erza "Erza, do you want to try too?" But the scarlet girl shook her head no.

"It is better to be in the dark while knowing the light is always with you than having the light and unable to see." Of course Natsu didn't understand what the girl said.

Cana placed a few blank cards on the counter in a particular order and looked at Natsu and asked "Tell a number between 1 and 15."

After a few seconds of thinking, Natsu spoke, "7?"

"Okay, now touch any seven cards from this." She pointed at the cards she placed.

"Uh..OK..this one, this one this one this one and that one and this too oh and this too!" Natsu touched the cards cheerfully and Cana took the remaining eight untouched cards.

"Now let us read what all you are meant for in the future. Pick one first!" Cana instructed.

"Mmm this one." He touched one.

"Alright let's see." Words started appearing on the blank card.

"Strength. Hmm great strength awaits you, pick another."

And Natsu touched another and the same magic happened "Oh adventurous."

Again. "Mischief. Not really surprised."

"Loyalty. We will see."

"Bravery."

Again "Rash and ignorant."

"Hey!" Natsu protested and Erza giggled lightly.

"Just pick the next one." Cana demanded.

"Love...? Wow..and romance too!" Cana purred at the confused dragon slayer and a curious Erza. "And also mistre-" she gasped at what was on. Erza and Natsu stared curiously as they saw Cana clasping the card to her chest and hiding it with a deep blush.

"What is it Cana? What does it say? Fight? Battle? War? World domination?" Natsu asked excitedly while Erza now glared suspiciously.

Laughing nervously, Cana got up and inched away. "He he he he oh will you look at that, it's already evening." With that she ran out the door, the card still held by the girl on to her chest.

Staring at the girl, Natsu said out loud "Weirdo."

_Slap_

"Ow! What's the big idea!" Natsu exclaimed as he rubbed the skin of his hand which was given a slap by Erza.

"Because, you don't call a girl a weirdo. Are we clear?" Her eyes glowed red which made the dragon slayer jump back with a shiver

"Yes ma'am!"

Erza sighed tiredly before smiling "You shouldn't insult girls, Natsu. It's a bad thing to do."

"So what should I say to a girl then?" Natsu curiously listened to what she was saying.

"You should say something nice..like..uh" Erza thought but Natsu grinned and said.

"You smell nice!"

"Yes that- whaaat? Uh.." Erza upon realizing it was a comment towards her blushed.

"You smell nice, its fresh strawberry and..uh..some awesome stuff I don't know yet about!" He cheered himself for saying something nice.

Erza's face was beet red at the compliment. "T-thank you."

Ignoring the weird complexion on Erza's face Natsu asked "Erza, what if a girl is mean?"

"Natsu there aren't any-"

"Oi! Fire crotch! Stop making out with your toy!" The sudden voice caught the guilds attention and the next thing Natsu saw was the calm, strict and always composed now head butting a Gothic dressed girl wearing little clothes.

"What did you say, Goth shit?"

"Ya deaf ginger ass?"

"Shut your trap white haired hag!"

As the insult was being traded on equal grounds by the girls, the guild members started inching back, knowing the fight that was about to come will probably put bystanders in the infirmary, the master was sweating nervously at the damage the two were going to deliver. But, the pink haired dragon slayer, not recognising what was going on, went through the crowd and towards the angry beauties.

"Oh so you wanna- oh hey your boyfriend's here..what are you staring at?" Mirajane looked at him as he continued to stare at her.

"I will buy you clothes with the money I get from my first job!" Natsu's determined face and voice caused the demon to take step back and gasp.

"Uh whaa..I oh..I thin..well you are cute..maybe I will give you a chance." It was a sight no one has ever seen, Mirajane and Erza, both had red faces, but for different reasons, Mirajane thought of it as if he was asking her out and was embarrassed while Erza..actually thought that too but was..angry and red.

"See ginger? Your boyfriend left you for someone better." Without wasting the chance to insult Erza, Mirajane shot.

Clenching her fist and grinding her teeth, Erza grabbed Natsu's collar "Natsu! I demand you take me for shopping immediately after your mission." She asked, no, demanded.

"uh.. okay?" Confused, Natsu nodded. 'Gee that girl, I can understand since she's too poor to afford clothes. But why does Erza need?' He didn't voice out though as he saw Erza and Mirajane exiting the guild with Lisanna being dragged by Mirajane. Natsu gave small wave to Lisanna who disappeared behind the door.

Sighing, he turned around to see a very silent rowdy guild. Very silent. Unexplainably silent. "What?" He asked, confused.

"Na-Natsu? How did you do that?" Makarov asked while trying to breathe while holding a small notepad like many who held them along with a pen and trying to juice up the info.

"Why? I just asked them for shopping." He replied before walking towards the mission board and plucked a few high grossing missions. "See ya gramps! I am of to my first mission!" He excitedly walked out of the guild, but the Fairy Tail males couldn't share the excitement and come out from their shock as they stared at the boy who went through the open door and was disappearing into the sunset.

"H-he just got t-two dates? On the first day itself!"

.

.

.

**Please Review **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Date and Fight**

Three days have passed since the departure of the dragon slayer after his legendary move that has shocked the entire male population of the guild to infinity. He hasn't arrived back yet but the guild constantly saw the glaring match, which was more than usual, way more than usual between the Demon and Knight of Fairy Tail did.

"Master..I think we should take life insurance policies for our own.." Macao sat at the edge of the bench near to the counter, where Makarov sat, trying to force the beer down his throat.

"Yeah...anyone could get in the crossfire. It feels like we are in a battle field. And the silence we are having for the past few days are like that of an upcoming storm." Wakaba whispered out from his spot near the Master. Today the two girls haven't checked in but that didn't make any of the guild members go out of alertness. The guild was silent. It silences the silence.

"I think it's cute. After all young love is the step stone for something big in the future. Oh I wonder if they will get married? Maybe all three? Oh babies too." Seemingly, the only person who doesn't seem to be affected at all was Ur as she sighed dreamily.

"D-does t-t-that m-m-mean? D-d-d-demon b-b-babies?" While Ur seems to think of this as a pretty and sweet thing, many didn't shard those thoughts, actually, none of them did. Makarov knew how much damage could Erza and Mirajane inflict and from the story Ur told, Natsu wasn't bad either..

And the equation: (Erza+Natsu)(Mirajane+Natsu)= Natsu (Erza+Mirajane)= Up to no good brats that might go for world domination.

It's been like that for the past few days, the first day after Natsu left with the few job flyers was the most tragic one. The fully refreshed Gray came back slamming the guild doors open and was immediately caught in the crossfire and ended back in the infirmary with actual broken bones than the punch he received from Natsu, which didn't do any serious damage.

Suddenly Erza entered the guild hall as she usually does, the tension increased drastically and a few guild members ran out of the guild and with the same speed came running back. Makarov watched this curiously, wondering why until the doors opened and the answer came, Mirajane, followed by Lisanna who gave everyone a nervous smile and Elfman also came in a similar fashion. If the tension wasn't increased already, it was now as they both glared at each other, Erza's hands were loosely over the hilt of her sword while Mirajane's hands were dimly lit by purple.

_**Slam!**_

The sound of the door being kicked open entered all of their ear canals. "Now girls, whoever it is, don't hurt-" Makarov tried to help whoever the new unlucky soul was that was going to share the wrath but was cut off by the familiar, cheerful and innocent loud shout of the dragon slayer.

"I am back!" Just as he appeared inside the guild, he disappeared without any trace along with the two angry females.

A few seconds passed, until a guild member with shaky legs stood up "T-they are gone. They are really gone!" The relief in his fellow guild members followed as murmuring and shouts came to life.

"Oh they are having their first date and Natsu managed to get two girls! Mhmm talking about girls, when Natsu grows up, he might become a stud." Many female murmurs and squeals in agreement came.

Makarov, Macao, Wakaba and other males could already feel the sexual future ending as they saw the fawning female population over an underage male. Is intercourse going to be just a fleeting dream for the old men.

"NOOO!" They collectively cried.

.

.

.

Three hours into the shopping expedition of Natsu, he was starting to feel very bored. After all, Erza and Mirajane would come out wearing a new cloth every five minutes and pose for him and he would have to say something nice since Erza told him to do so on his first day itself.

"Natsu, how does this look?"

"Nice."

"What about this?"

"Nice."

.

.

.

The dragon slayer felt his hamster wheel inside going to break as he sat there doing the same comment 'nice' over and over again and 'nice' isn't the word a girl, be it Erza or Mirajane want to hear. "Psst. Kid." Natsu turned his head to the side from his spot on the sofa and saw the woman at the counter standing. "Is this your first time taking out a girl..err..girls?"

"Uh yeah?"

"Pretty impressive. Hey. If you want them to pick any clothes anytime soon, say beautiful instead of nice to the clothes you like on them." The lady winked before going back to her seat.

"Okay..what's so impressive of buying clothes for the needy? Ah well there's nothing wrong in trying..." Natsu muttered and waited for the girls to exit.

"Natsu.." That was his cue and he utilized it.

.

.

.

Surprisingly..and dumb luckily, Natsu only said beautiful for four clothes each..otherwise it would have emptied his remaining half of jewels in his raged sack. Now the three walked through the street, following Natsu while holding their bags, which annoyed them. A gentleman always need to take care of a lady and her bags..in this case ladies. But not knowing what he signed up for was a war, no one could blame the dragon slayer.

"Oh look! Food!" He grabbed both their arms and dragged them to a restaurant which was one of those fancy ones. Upon reaching the reception, the woman there asked without looking from her magazine. "Table for how many."

"Hey! I thought this was a restaurant! Ow!" Both women smacked the dragon slayer on his head.

"Excuse him, table for three please." A waiter came and took the to their desired table and the receptionist shook her head before continuing to read the magazine.

.

.

.

After roaming around for a while..

'He doesn't seem to mind or look at how I am dressed..am I having a crush?' Erza shook the thought away. '..no I have a lot of things to take care of..my old friends.. I need to get stronger..'

'He's not fawning over me and didn't ask for any favours..but didn't complain.. And rather cute..hold it Mira! You did this to annoy ginger!' Mirajane also shook the thoughts away. '..besides if he finds about what my magic is..he will definitely want to keep his distance..'

The boy too, was in serious thinking 'Hmph why do I have to pay for their food too? Oh yeah! Because I got to be nice!' Natsu sighed annoyed as he walked with the two girls who were leaning on his shoulders.

"I had a great time Natsu..although it was just spent mostly on looking for clothes.." Erza gave a small peck on his cheek with a light blush.

"Me too..it was nice..maybe we can hang out again? You too tin can!" Mirajane also gave a peck on the other cheek and added a smirk as she looked at Erza.

"My pleasure goth." She returned her own smirk.

.

.

.

Natsu opened the guild doors to take a few more simple missions that will sum up to a beefy amount but just as he entered; he was sabotaged by a group of mages which included Makarov.

"Natsu! How did it go?" Ur being the first and most excited mage in the group shot her question.

"Uh okay?" 'Seriously? What's this all about? I am sure it's because of that Gray bastard these people are bugging me!' Natsu thought annoyed.

"Natsu, did you use a cond-" Makarov couldn't believe it as Ur smacked his head, but it was too late as the boy heard what was conveyed.

"What's a cond-"

"You will find out when you are older!" Ur cut him off.

"Ah but I want to know what it does! Or is it something to eat?" The boy asked curiously and this curiosity helped him get rid of the crowd as no one wanted to explain what it was. Grumbling in annoyance the temporary member picked up a few simple flyers and walked out of the guild.

Watching the boy go out the door, Ur turned to Makarov who settled himself on the counter and was sipping his beer. "Master, will he join?"

"It's never our decision, Ur." Makarov took another swig.

.

.

.

"So, how do you like the guild, Natsu?" It was warm evening a few days after Natsu came back from his mission. Everyone in the guild was simply enjoying the evening and was having, their own enjoyment in some small way.

Even Gray was sitting on one of the bench, talking to Ur and Cana. And Makarov found this to be the appropriate time to ask the question. Natsu gave a small smile and gazed over the hall and outside the door."I think it's great. Erza and Mirajane can be pretty scary, but everyone else is really cool. I learned a ton of new things and a lot of food names and got to taste some of them too! Lisanna, Cana, Levy, Macao and Wakaba are all great to hang out with. I think I wanna stay and become a member gramps..."

.

.

.

Gray's and Natsu's rivalry grew with passion on each passing month. On every fight they had, Gray seem to land more hits on the dragon slayer, but it only took one hit from the latter to immobilize the former, but in between all this the two shared the feeling of comradeship although the people around were kept none the wiser.

Lisanna and Natsu shared a special bond that being mostly based on Lisanna being his first real friend and one of the few who believed in what he said. The two were seen always together, much to the jealousy of Mirajane and Erza who have passed their S-class exam recently. The root of their friendship soon turned out to be the giant egg which later hatched into a small cat, Happy, as he was called. Happy and Natsu were inseparable companions, always getting into mischief, mostly influenced by Natsu while Lisanna acted as their probation officer.

Laxus was another case, Natsu was a simple boy, no desire for fame, but the small jobs he took always let him train in solace and without worrying anyone. This is the main reason he missed the S-class trials as he contributed very little to the jobs on the board and was always missing from the guild along with Happy sometimes, usually he leaves his feline friend. This often made him miss many serious events such as Makarov expelling his son, who he had never seen, Laxus's change in attitude. All this was missed by the dragon slayer who only dropped by occasionally.

Erza and Mirajane, the two closed up women spent as much time they could with the boy when they got the chance. What started out as an act of mockery and jealousy for the two girls, turned out to be new feeling that both haven't felt before, but alas the dragon slayer was still dumb to these feelings but send them signals that usually occurs due to some misunderstood action or word.

.

.

.

"Hey Natsu, do you think Lisanna will give me fish?" The excited cat asked his companion.

"For the last time Happy, yes!" Natsu stated to the small cat as they both were returning from another small job they took up so that Natsu could train away from the guild as usual. This was actually something the dragon slayer did, so that the guild doesn't have to know or pay for the damage his magic causes while he does stealth missions, which isn't his speciality.

The guild door quickly came in their sight and two grins formed on both their faces as they saw their home and without any delay, they raced towards it and Natsu slammed it open as usual. "We're back!"

"Aye!"

But no response came, other than Ur, who was sitting alone while reading the Sorcerer's Weekly, Erza, who was having her strawberry cheese cake and of course Lisanna who was hugged by Happy.

"Morning Natsu, how was your mission?" Ur closed what she was reading and looked at the boy who placed his hands on his cheek and thought for a second.

"Same old, boring." Natsu spoke after his thoughts ended, making the woman sigh.

"Did you have fun Happy?" Lisanna cooed

"Aye! Natsu baked a tonne of fish!"

"Hello Natsu, would you like to share some of my cake?" Erza politely asked the boy who went up and sat close to her making the knight's cheek get a pink tint as she could feel the warmth emitting from the boy who was munching the cake she saved for him.

"Oi where's everyone?" Natsu finally asked the question he was supposed to ask when he arrived earlier.

"Oh, Mira challenged Gildarts again. They are having their match right about now." Natsu stopped eating..or there was nothing more in the plate.

"Ha Mira's gonna kick his ass!" Natsu's words paused Ur's reading and looked at him curiously.

"No Natsu. Gildarts is Fairy Tail's ace. I and Laxus can be compared in terms of power, but Gildarts is in whole different league than any of us." She continued.

"Hey how come I never knew about the guy?" He pouted.

"It is because you are always absent and like you, Gildarts also takes some jobs and disappear, but those are 100 year quests." Erza explained properly

Natsu looked at Erza and asked. "What's a hundred year quest?"

"Those are missions that are very hard to complete and often result in imminent death." She answered him

A broad grin came over his face as he grabbed Erza's hand and ran. "Come on Erza! This guy seems to be strong! Let's go see the fight and if Mira loses, I wanna go a, round!" Erza didn't get a moment to register as she was dragged outside and towards the fight.

.

.

.

Mirajane knew that the man in front of her was a Titan in magic, much like their Master in power. For the past ten minutes she was trying almost all spells in the book but still hasn't managed to lay a small scratch on the man who only swatted all her attacks without any difficulty.

Gathering energy between her hands she threw it at Gildarts "Soul Extinction!" But upon waving his hands, Gildarts shattered the spherical ball of energy into thousands of pieces.

"Wow so this is Mira's magic! Cool! Hey Erza, what is it called?" Natsu excitedly asked the knight who was analysing the fight. "Huh? Oh, it's Take Over magic. It allows her to use a demons powers, Lisanna and Elfman use similar magic." Mirajane tried to engage Gildarts in hand to hand, but was quickly overpowered by the man who had strength, speed and size to his advantage, although he wasn't moving at all from his spot.

"Wow! That guy is strong! I wanna fight him next." Natsu grinned at thought of the challenge that was about to come and it would come sooner than expected. Ten more minutes later, Mirajane was knocked unconscious by the Crash user.

"Mirajane has been defeated." The Master announced and motioned a few members to take the unconscious girl to the infirmary.

"Mira has improved Master. But she needs more training. Tell her to concentrate her attacks near her opponents." The middle aged man advised the guild master with a smile, who nodded in return.

"Well Gildarts, you-" Makarov couldn't reply as a loud and familiar voice invaded all of their ears.

"Oi! Old man! Fight me!" Natsu came through the crowd and stood facing Gildarts.

"Oi Flame brain! You are gonna get your ass whipped!" Gray yelled with a laugh.

"Shut up you two jewel stripper!" He yelled back.

Watching the exchange, Gildarts waited for the boy to turn back to him. 'Hmm I haven't seen him before..must be new.'

Makarov was a little uncertain, 'A dragon slayer and crash mage? Oh dear..'

"Ready or not, here I come!" Gildarts watched as the boy charged at him, but his eyes widened as he saw flames cover him halfway through and double his speed. And Natsu took the gap to its maximum, he didn't punch him as Gildarts expected him to, instead he grabbed hold of his belt and pulled him off the ground and threw him into the air, everyones eyes bulged out at the action. The Gildarts Clive being lifted off his feet, much shocking was, it being done by a ten year old. Natsu didn't waste time and followed up with a "Fire Dragon's Roar!"

This was the first time everyone was seeing the dragon slayer's magic. Gildarts quickly crashed the flames into thousands of pieces and cancelled the attack. He landed on his feet with a thud and saw the dragon slayer pouting. "Dragon Slayer, eh?" Gildarts face broke into a smile. "I accept your challenge and I suppose I have to take you seriously."

"That's right old man! I'm gonna kick your ass!" He charged at the man before jumping up and igniting his feet "Fire Dragon's claw!" Gildarts blocked the attack but winced as he felt the fire which burnt his skin in the process.

But Natsu wasn't done with that as he flamed up his hand "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" The attack was delivered to the man's chest and made him stumble back but didn't let go of the leg he was holding.

Seeing that he needed to escape from the man's grip, he ignited both his hands and brought them together "Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!" The resulting explosion caused the man to let go of the boy and stumble back a feet.

"Your flames are strong, what is your name kid?" Gildarts looked at the boy who looked at him with mistrusting eyes.

"Natsu!" his face had large primeval grin.

"Natsu, nice name, I think I might have to use a bit more of my magic to ease you."

"Bring it on old man!" Natsu charged with a flaming fist and threw it at Gildarts who in return gave his own blow, the two attacks collided and the resulting force pushed back the members gathered around. Natsu jumped back and stood staring at the man who did the same, everyone else who was stunned at the display before was expecting more words of greatness and more attacks but all they got was.

"Ow ow ow ow!"

"Ow ow ow ow!" Both fighters cried anime tears as the eased their throbbing fists. Gildarts was blowing on his fist as it sported burn marks and steam was coming off it while Natsu felt like his hands came in contact with an iron rod.

"A-are you kidding me?" Elfman stuttered at the scene.

Gildarts stopped his comic attitude and saw the Master looking at him, he nodded. "Natsu, bring it on." Gildarts turned and demanded.

"With pleasure!" Natsu charged at the man, just what the latter wanted.

"Fire Drago-" Natsu couldn't finish as he felt a sharp pain behind, on his neck and he collapsed, unconscious.

.

.

.

Natsu wasn't seriously harmed but was still placed in the infirmary "I didn't think I would get this old, Master." Gildarts took a swig from his beer.

"It's a good thing that you didn't advance him and yourself into more serious level, otherwise the damage would have been pretty big." Master said while taking his own beer.

"Where did you find the boy?" Makarov knew if there was anyone he could reveal all his secrets, from his dirty stash of magazines and booze to Fairy Tail's darkest secrets; it was Gildarts, part of the reason being Gildarts way of converting those things into weird stories that even if he told, nobody will care to listen.

Makarov sighed and told the story which Gildarts absorbed carefully. "oh..that explains why his power is so different..otherwise his fire couldn't have burnt me.."

"Oh and he has a gun for the ladies too, he's already started his own small harem." Ur joined the conversation.

"Haha don't tease the kid Ur..wait you are serious?" Gildarts looked at her in disbelief but was confirmed by Makarov nodding.

"Damn.."

.

.

.

**Please Review **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Lost Orchid, Rising Sun **

"Gildarts...this sucks! I feel like an idiot!" Natsu whined, but he continued to practice punching, rolling and kicking the air. Gildarts sat a little away, observing the boy practicing skilled fighting than just charging into battle. The middle aged man took it upon himself to train the boy in skilled fighting than simply charging into battle.

'It is high time he realized that he is not a dragon, at least in body..and cannot simply take hits before landing one.' The man thought as he observed whether Natsu was following the steps he told him properly. 'He's gifted, but loud.' Although the boy complained throughout the exercise, he didn't skip a single thing shown by Gildarts. He chuckled lightly which was ignored by the grumpy dragon slayer.

"Natsu, never allow anger and brute strength be the only strategy to depend on a fight. Always be alert and unpredictable for your opponent." The experienced member spoke out to the small boy, who stopped and looked at him.

"But Igneel never used any form of unpredictable move!" he complained as he swung his leg straight up.

Sighing tiredly, the Crash mage spoke. "Natsu, if this Igneel you are referring to is a dragon, he doesn't need any form of fighting skills as no other being is capable of challenging its sheer might alone. But you Natsu are a human. You need to know how to fight; otherwise your enemies will use your skills weakness to their maximum, much like what I did." Natsu grumbled, but nodded and continued his training.

"How's he coming along?" Ur came from the back and stood observing the boy.

"Ah..if we get past his grumpiness in telling him the fact that he is not a dragon. He is a prodigy." Gildarts sat down on the small raised patch of grass.

Ur sighed "Well children do imagine themselves as someone or something else and he is still a child.." she stood next to him as they observed the child.

"Well that maybe, but he's also a dragon slayer and has some spunk in him. Besides, if some dark guild manages to knock him out and use him..it won't help him nor us.." Ur nodded at Gildarts statement.

"Well..when you put it that way.." Ur stared in wonder as Natsu continued to shadow fight. Gildarts upon seeing the distracted Ur, tried to get a feel, but inches from her butt, he crouched down as he felt his gentiles get frozen.

Unknown to the three in the clearing, a hidden fourth party was in the bushes. More specifically, a brown haired little girl, who with tears ran back, 'I need to become strong..'

A few weeks passed, and once again Gildarts and Natsu disappeared, the latter for a few days while the former for God knows how many years.

.

.

.

Years passed on and the young generation of Fairy Tail grew into handsome young men and beautiful young women. Especially Natsu, who disappeared every now and then, was now a 5'11 lean muscular young man who wore an open waist coat and his father's gift which remained all these year. Happy, who also grew, was now able to carry his partner around for missions, but more than that, Natsu didn't get sick when he was in Happy's arms.

The women, especially Mirajane and Erza, turned into what one can say as women with assets and shapely curved bodies, but Erza still wore her armour even though that didn't affect her beauty. And as their beauty grew, their powers and magic increased along, and as their magic increased, so did their rivalry, and as their rivalry increased, so did their want for Natsu, which bothered the simple and carefree dragon slayer who still did not understand the feelings shown by the Demon and Titania, although he never complained as he still lived using Erza's advice of being nice to women.

"Natsu, let us go to the cake store."

"Yeah! Let her get fat! So we can dump her and go somewhere 'private'."

"Shut it gorilla! Your thighs weight more than my entire body."

"Unlike you lady, I don't eat a tonne of sweets, especially that wrecked strawberry cheesecake."

"Leave my strawberry cheesecake out of this!"

"Oh please, you sound as if it is some sort of divine food when it is the thing that is making you fat and I am sure you are wearing that armour most of the time because you have a huge tummy. Although how you are holding it inside now is a mystery to me."

"I am not fat! Natsu! Do you think I am fat?" And the dragon slayer shook his head no. Now everyone might have seen mothers having their children in their arms, and Natsu was in a similar situation. His hands were between the two sets of assets Erza and Mirajane prided themselves which squished between them, and so his legs were a little away from the ground.

.

.

.

"You going on a S-class quest! That's so not fair!" Natsu whined at his long time friend Lisanna as she followed her elder siblings. This was her first S-class missions albeit not being an S-class mage. The reason why Mirajane didn't vouch to take Natsu with them was because of anger.

**Flashback**

Erza sighed contently as she sat on the soft green grass under the tree near Natsu's house while the latter stood a few feet in front of her enjoying the warm rays of the setting sun. The latter was quite accustomed to this sort of companionship, alone or together from both the women after all who can complain as the Knight's fair maidens only got to see him for one or two days in a week.

Throughout her childhood, Erza has endured pain beyond a girls imagination, the proof was her right eye. 'I think, this is it..he has the right to know my past..' Fixing her mind she stood up.

"Natsu.."

"Hn?" The dragon slayer didn't turn around to face Titania.

"I was once a slave.." The reaction was immediate, the dragon slayer spun around, his face filled with shock and disbelief but didn't say a word although a million question jumped in his mind.

"..I was captured by the slavers..after the killed my parents..and everyone else in my village..they took me and many others and sold us to a cult who wanted to revive a Dark mage.." Her eyes were downcast and her breathing was laboured as the foul memories that were sealed in the darkest corner of her mind were reawakened.

"..we tried to escape the place..but we got captured every time..they beat us to death..some died too..and I lost my right eye before we managed to make a riot..grandpa Rob..he was there for me always..he was the one that introduced Fairy Tail's name to me and about guilds..he sacrificed himself so that I won't die..so..I can understand that..if you don't want to be with me..I mean.." Her throat was dry as she saw the unmoving and expressionless dragon slayer who stood there staring at her.

'I guess this was meant to-' her train of thoughts were cut of as she felt her body being pulled into a warm one.

"You are such a silly person, Erza, you know that?" The hug and the words caught her off guard and as a result her face lit up bright red, matching her hair.

"I don't get where you get all this strange thoughts of me not wanting to be with you because of your past! I know that I can't say I understand the pain you were subjected to, but to a certain extent I can about your past, and you know what's so great about the past?" Natsu asked with a small smile to which the scarlet beauty shook her head.

"It's in the past and you cannot let those memories corner you and if you ever need help, I will always be there for you!" Erza buried her face into his chest, not being able to hold the embarrassment, but smiled.

"..uh well if I am around that is..I mean I will be on missions you know? I mean I will be there-" Natsu's eyes widened as he felt his head being pulled and Erza's lips touched softly but firmly into his own. Too shocked was the dragon slayer to make any sort of motion other than enjoy the feel of the soft flesh that stuck on to his lips.

Recovering, although a bit confused, he felt Erza's tongue licking his lips and her arms tightening around his head as her fingers dug into his pink locks. Natsu parted his mouth a little and that was all the Fairy Queen needed as she slipped her tongue in swiftly and started exploring his cavern.

Not knowing what else to do Natsu used his own appendage to _fend_ off the invader back to her own turf, and in a few seconds, he started to enjoy the game as her sweet strawberry taste filled his taste buds. Unknown to them, and because the wind was blowing in the other direction, both failed to notice a lady walking away from the bush she his herself.

**Flashback End**

"Ah..come on. I am sure it won't be long before you will go on it too." Lisanna tried to cheer her friend who still had a pout.

"Oh yeah? When?" Natsu said pouting.

With a laugh the teenage girl replied. "I don't know when, but whenever it happens, I will be there to support you, right now we need you to keep things safe back at Fairy Tail."

Not wanting to show her emotions in front of them, Mirajane called out to her sister while striding forward. "Hurry up Lisanna, or we are leaving you behind!"

"Bring us back a souvenir!" Happy waved at his surrogate mother while Natsu looked down on the ground angrily.

"Natsu!" Lisanna's voice caught him to look up and he saw her raising her hand up and showing the Fairy Tail symbol. Natsu smiled and showed it from his own. Unknown to the dragon slayer or any at that, this will be the last time he will be seeing her.

.

.

.

"I'm back! Gray you bastard! Prepare for getting beaten to oblivion!" Natsu kicked open the guild door and strode towards the ice mage, dry and looking normal as ever, not at all affected by the heavy rain outside, but failed to notice the said mage and the guild being silent.

When Natsu stood in front of Gray, he knew something was wrong. The ice mage sat leaned over and his head downcast with no counter insult leaving him. Then it hit him, salt, the scent of salt hit him from all corners, even from Gray. Did he make Gray cry? Then that will be a great achievement, but why was everyone else in tears.

Happy, who Natsu left with Ur latched on to his chest, crying up a flood. The master himself was looking downcast. "W-what i-is w-wrong you guys?" That's when his eyes fell on two figures, both severely injured and in bandages and a sibling missing. No scent or anything of Lisanna came as he sniffed for her.

Mirajane leaned on her brother's chest as both cried, Erza stood a few feet away, no tears came as she took it upon herself to be strong for everyone. "Mira? Elfman? What happened you guys? Is Lisanna in the infirmary? Is she okay?" The dragon slayer didn't want to ask where his childhood friend was, he was afraid of the answer he might get.

"Natsu.." The voice was not someone he thought would sound like that, all sympathetic and emotional. "..Lisanna..died." Gray's throat ran dry as he saw the stiffening of the dragon slayer's shoulder.

"W-what! Do you all think this is funny?" The dragon slayer angrily asked.

"Natsu.. Lisanna died.." This time the words came from the eldest Strauss sibling, who had her arm in bandages and several cuts and wounds on her face with her forehead tied. Happy detached himself and with his tear stained face nodded.

The guild suddenly felt the air inside getting hot, and the scent of wood burning invaded their nose which came from beneath the dragon slayer's foot. The feeling of imminent danger came over everyone as Natsu's face morphed into a more edgy one. "I-it was my fault Natsu, I-" Mirajane was cut of by a crying Elfman.

"No! I killed her! I killed my own sister! If it's anyone who you would want to kill, it's me! I was too weak to control the beast! I was too weak to protect my family! I was too-" Elfman was silenced by a slap, a hard slap, nothing dangerous but enough sting like a normal slap.

"I don't know what happened there..but that does not mean I would kill my comrade! And I know Lisanna wouldn't want me to either!" Natsu had tears flowing down his eyes as he ran out of the guild before his fire consumes him in a twister.

.

.

.

That night, Elfman and Mirajane were made to sleep in the infirmary, albeit a bit forcefully as both wanted to go home and grieve but the Master wouldn't allow them as he was afraid for them at the present state of mind they had.

Elfman was able to sleep, or at least be unconscious, but the same cannot be said for Mirajane. Her eyes were red and puffy; no tears came as there was none left. The sound of the wooden board creaking jolted the Demon up. "Who's there?"

"It's just me Mira.." The voice of Fairy Tail's Salamander came, nothing above a whisper. The girl soon saw the boy's outline in the darkness as he approached her. He was holding something as he came to her bed and sat down next to her.

"Natsu..?" She choked.

"It will be alright..Lisanna wouldn't hold any grudge against you two..she cared for the two of you too much to do that.." The tears that were thought to be over came back as she sobbed into the dragon slayer's chest.

Hours passed as Natsu continued to hold Mirajane, who took comfort in the dragon slayer's natural warmth that spread through her. "Natsu.."

"Hmm?"

"I, Lisanna and Elfman used to live in a town far away from Magnolia..our parents died when we were very young.. I had to take care of them..we didn't get any work, until a demon attacked our town..and I somehow awakened my magic and took over the demon and saved the town..but the towns people considered me a demon..and in the process, my brother and sister were subjected to the harsh treatment," Mirajane paused as she breathed in the dragon slayer's scent.

"..that's when the Master told me I am not a demon but merely possess a type of magic and introduced us to Fairy Tail..but I thought Lisanna and Elfman will face the same treatment and tried to leave them here and get as far away as possible..but then they stopped me and showed me their magic..and I was afraid Natsu..afraid they might also be discriminated too.. I wowed that day to be always there to protect them..and now..if only I have taken you with me.."

"Mira..I don't know what to say about not taking me, but Lisanna gave me the job to take care of the guild before you left..it was her decision..she left a gaping hole in all our chests, which will remain until our last breath..but she will want for us to move forward, never letting the memory of her be a reminder of our failure but that we should be strong enough to protect our loved ones..and I..will always be there if you need..no matter where my body is.." And just like Erza, Mirajane too placed her lips onto his.

.

.

.

The next day at the cathedral,

"When we all joined Fairy Tail, we all were curious of the name, do Fairies have tail, or do they exist, we joined so as to find out which made a new page into our life, a new adventure, Lisanna was one of them, one of us, she was the joy of Fairy Tail, everyone, we are gathered here today t-to pay our f-final respect to Fairy Tail's little Fairy…you might think why I-I s-said that, Lisanna was a great girl….who managed to cheer everyone in the darkest of times...today a fairy lost her wings…but we are here and always will be here to catch her when she falls…Fairy Tail will never be the same without her…but that doesn't mean we end here….o-our life is a j-journey which we can't stop…but we can change the path and..pace…" The Master couldn't take it anymore and let lose all the tears he was holding.

All the members except one were present, all dressed in black, the soft rain drenched them, but none bothered to have an umbrella over their head. Erza stood their rigid, her gaze was sad but no tears escaped. 'I have to stay strong for everyone..for Mira and Elfman...and Natsu..' Mirajane was crying in Elfman's arms, who himself was crying onto his elder sister's hair. That one person who didn't attend the funeral was the dragon slayer, but nobody except Titania noticed this, but she too, couldn't leave this funeral, she felt something touch her boot and upon looking what it was, a teary Happy was leaning on her boot. Bending down, she picked the cat up and petted him.

.

.

.

_"It's so beautiful..it would be nice if we could stay this way forever..don't you think?" _

Lisanna's words echoed through his head, the words she spoke when they were kids and was enjoying the beautiful sunset. He placed a bouquet of wild orchids that Lisanna liked in front of the grave he built for her at the hut he and Lisanna made for Happy. He knew Lisanna liked to see the sunset from here.

Standing tall, he spoke. "I will miss you..Lisanna..I will bring you back..to Fairy Tail..I promise.." It was as if Nature herself felt his indisputable hope and faith as the rain froze and the clouds moved away to let out a few rays of the late morning sun which shone over the dragon slayer.

.

.

.

**Please Review **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: A Port to History**

**2 years passed**

Hargeon Station,

"Ugh.." The poor pink haired dragon slayer groaned as he laid face first on the train's floor.

"Natsu! We made it to Hargeon! Come on Natsu! You need to get out before the train starts moving!" Happy stood there poking his partner's head.

"Just..a moment.." Natsu groaned out as he tried to pull himself to the window.

"Excuse me, is he alright?" The train conductor asked at the strange scene.

The talking blue cat immediately turned around raising his paw. "He's fine! This always happens when he travels!" Happy assured the conductor but he wasn't convinced.

"..I am..never..going on this..stupid train.." He muttered weakly.

Leaving his friend to stand on his own, Happy walked out of the train and observed the station "If our information is correct, that salamander should be around somewhere here in this town."

"Just give me a second wouldya?" The dragon slayer put his half body through the window and waited as he tried to swallow the food that was coming up, but failed as the train moved taking him with it as Happy simply watched.

.

.

.

Lucy couldn't believe what just happened. "Only a thousand for my sex appeal! That old geezer might be crazy!" She grumbled her way through the port city.

"Oh it's Salamander!"

"What? Where?"

"Come on! He's giving autographs!"

The flock of girls that came from behind took a flailing Lucy with them. 'Salamander? Isn't he the one that uses Fire magic that cannot be bought from shops?' Upon seeing the so called _Salamander_, hearts appeared in her eyes and her heart started to beat wildly.

_Meanwhile..._

"Man..I got wound up in that train twice.." Natsu's head was a bit ditzy as he and Happy walked side by side.

"You gotta get over that motion sickness!" The blue feline stated with concern.

"Yeah.. I am so hungry I could eat the whole town.." Natsu brought out the next misery.

Nodding his head sadly the cat stated "Aye! Too bad we don't have any money left for food..."

"Hey Happy,"

"Hmm?"

"This Salamander they were talking about got to be Igneel, right?" Natsu asked with a small hopeful voice, much different to his usual loud and confident one.

"Aye!" Happy cheerfully flew up.

"Oh Salamander! You're so hot!" The squealing voices of females from a crowd ahead of them caught their attention. A broad grin spread over the dragon slayer's downcast face.

"Ha! Well speak of the devil! We are in luck today! Come on Happy!" Natsu and Happy raced towards the crowd.

"Aye!" Happy chimed.

.

.

.

"Awe you girls are all so sweet.." the Salamander charmingly smiled.

'Is it because, he's a famous mage? Is this love at first sight? Oh he's looking at me!' Lucy skipped her way to the _Salamander_ ready to hug and although she wanted to stop, her body didn't wish for that.

"Igneel! Igneel!? It's me! Uh..?" The hearts in Lucy's eyes broke away and suddenly she felt her whole body giving her the control of her actions.

'Charm magic! That creep!' She turned to thank the one who broke the spell. It was a pink haired man with a weird blue cat.

"Uh..who the heck are you?" Natsu's question made the _Salamander_ shocked.

"Who am I!" he exclaimed. Clearing his throat he spun before showing the charm ring into the dragon slayer's face..or at least where the latter stood. Turning his body to the other side, _Salamander_ saw the boy and cat walking away disappointed. "Wait a minute!" This day was turning too much complicated for _Salamander_.

"Hey you jerk!" The hypnotized girls reacted violently.

"Apologize to Salamander right now!" One of them screeched, paining the dragon slayer's sensitive ears.

"Or we will rip you to shreds!" They all jumped on to tackle the pink infidel.

"Yeah! Now apologize.. Wha.." The five ladies who pounced on the young man were confused while the hypnotized women were a little shocked, the charm spell prevented their fickle mind from breaking the spell, along with the girls were _Salamander_ who was clearly shocked and so was Lucy, who expected the boy to fall over.

But what was happening right in front of them was something they never saw before. "Natsu! If you don't put those girls down, I am telling it to them! And you do remember I get fish for reporting if you are not faithful!" Happy faulted the dragon slayer, who by the way, stood there, unaffected by the excess load of five adult females, one on his head, another two on his back and one on each arm. His face was filled with fear, not from the women but from what the talking cat said.

Coming over his initial shock, _Salamander_ smiled dashingly and walked towards the boy. "Now now my sweet darlings, let the poor boy go, I'm sure the boy didn't mean anything malicious by it." This once again brought them back to his charm. Taking out a marker, he signed in a white paper and extended it to the dragon slayer. "Here's my autograph kid, now you can brag to all your friends." Natsu stared dumbly at the Salamander.

"No thanks." The girls tried to attack him again but Salamander quickly waved it off and tucked the paper in the boy's pocket.

.

.

.

"Guess it wasn't him after all.." Happy spoke disappointedly as he and Natsu walked away from the female crowd.

"Definitely not him..." The dragon slayer sighed sadly.

"Uh Happy..you won't tell them about the incident.. I mean it's not my fault the jumped on me!" The blue cat looked calculatingly at the dragon slayer.

"Hmm a cooked salmon sounds good." Natsu's jaws dropped at the demand Happy put forward to keep his mouth shut.

"But we don't have any money and you said it too!" Natsu yelled, nearly on the verge of exploding.

"Then you can forget-" Happy's threat was cut out by someone from the side.

"Hi there!" They turned their heads to the left where a smiling blonde stood waving her arms nervously.

The curiosity on, who this girl was quickly erased from Happy's eyes and was replaced with an evil grin with which he turned towards Natsu. "So Natsu..five salmons sounds appetizing.."

"Oh come on Happy! We haven't seen her before in our life! Besides, why are they bothered anyway? What's so conflicting about me hanging out with any girl?" Well, as stupid as it sounds, Natsu was still oblivious to the heart of a woman. And worse, he thinks kissing is just a show of affection that is shown to girls and sometimes by weird men.

"It's because this girl is not supposed..." Happy began his lecture.

"Hey I am still here you know.." Lucy's voice fell on deaf ears as the two continued to argue.

.

.

.

A little behind them, _Salamander's_ play was still going on with his charm magic. "Ah I have to leave now." The _Salamander_ gave a stylish pose.

"What! You are leaving already?" The still hypnotized crowd exclaimed, grabbing the arguing blue cat, dragon slayer and the bystander Lucy.

"Time for the red carpet. Ha!" A magic circle came and _Salamander_ was lifted up by flames. "I am having a blast at my yacht and you are all invited!" He blasted off.

"Who the heck was that guy?" Natsu asked while staring at the idiot who flew away. Happy shook his head.

"I don't know, but he was a real creep!" Lucy took the opportunity to make her presence be known again, and was successful as both turned their heads at her.

"Huh?" Both the dragon slayer and cat looked at her confused.

Quickly giving a wave she spoke "Thank you for your help!" This only confused them further.

"Eh.."

.

.

.

"My names Lucy and it's nice to meet you."

"Aye!" Happy acknowledged with his mouth full but Natsu didn't bother as he was too busy attacking the huge amount of food. Ripping, clawing, swallowing, shredding, the food deserved a better customer.

Lucy laughed nervously at the scene in front of her. "Natsu and Happy, was it?" Natsu shoved more food into his mouth ignoring her again.

"Sobh nihise" he complimented the food while shoving more in.

"Hehe Thanks, you can slow down now..foods not going anywhere.." Just as Lucy said that, a pastry crashed into her face. 'There goes the money I saved from the old geezer..'

"See, that guy Salamander was using a charm spell on all those women. Charm spells make women believe that they are in love with the guy wearing it. But it's been banned for years! That creep might have gone through a lot of trouble to get his dirty hands on those." Natsu and Happy still didn't pay much attention to it.

"I know I don't seem like it, but I'm a wizard!"

"Isthatso?" Natsu tried with his mouth full, dirtying the table in the process.

"And I am going to join a guild! Oh I should explain what a guild is. It is a place where wizards gather and live as a community. They are a form of organization which makes a mage be considered as a full-fledged wizard, and the guild I want to join is the best, oh if get in, I could just die!" Natsu and Happy were confused from all of Lucy's talks. "I'm sorry; all these guild and wizard talk might sound gibberish to you."

"You talk too much." Happy pointed out tiredly as he finished the last salmon.

"Oh, you guys were searching for someone when you ran into _Salamander_?" Natsu ripped of a big bite from his last item on the plate which was a pizza.

"Aye! We are looking for Igneel!" Happy being the civilized one, replied.

"We heard a rumour that a 'salamander' was going through town, so we came here to see him, but it turns out to be somebody else." Natsu spoke disappointedly, now all the food gone.

"That guy didn't look like a salamander at all." Happy too joined.

Crossing his hands Natsu agreed "No kidding! I bet that guy can't even breathe fire like a real dragon."

Lucy looked at the duo dumbly before asking "uhh..I don't get it..your friend Igneel looks like a..Dragon?"

Natsu's eyes widened. "No. You got it all wrong. He doesn't look like a dragon. He is a dragon."

"Aye! Igneel is a real life fire dragon!" Happy chimed.

"D-dragon!" An image of a giant angry dragon pictured itself in the blonde's mind, before shaking her head. "Why would a fire dragon show up in the middle of a town?!" She roared frustrated at their foolishness as they saw the point and expressed their shock. "It's totally ridiculous!" She finished.

Getting up she placed the money on the desk "Well..It's been nice knowing good people like you..although expensive." Natsu and Happy still remained frozen from the shock. When Lucy was about to exit, the maid came and bowed. "Thank you ma'am visit Ahhh!" Lucy too turned back and "Ahhh!"

"Thank for the food!" The cat and dragon slayer's foreheads were touching the restaurant's floor.

"Ahh stop embarrassing me! Look you guys helped me earlier and now I helped you. Let's call it even." She nervously and embarrassedly reassured.

Getting up, Natsu and Happy shared a sad look. "I feel bad you know...we weren't even trying to help her..." Happy nodded. "Aye. We could look for something.." Suddenly a bulb lit on Natsu's head.

"Oh yeah! I know! Here! This is for you!" Natsu held out the _Salamander's _autograph.

"No way!"

.

.

.

"Man….These guys don't know when to hold up. They sure are the most destructive guild in Fiore!" Lucy said as she read out the part where Fairy Tail members destroy stuff…important stuff…in their jobs.

"I see...so you want to join Fairy Tail." Lucy jumped up startled and turned around to see who it was, only to come face to face with _Salamander_. The strange thing was, there were no girls with him.

Remembering what he has been doing before Lucy quickly backed off. "Now is that the way a pretty little girl should treat a great guy like me?" Salamander posed himself in front of the girl.

"Ha! Your charm magic won't work on me now that I am aware! And you are not at all a great guy! You are a creep! You abuse magic! Ones like you should be behind bars!" Lucy angrily growled.

Salamander held out his hands. "Now now I just wanted to feel like a celebrity. But I am no creep. And then again..I guess you need my help…" he came closer.

"I don't need any creeps help." Lucy said flatly.

"Oh, so you haven't heard of Fairy Tail's Salamander?"

.

.

.

**Evening.**

Lucy stood in front of the yacht that looked like a party was going on deck. 'This is the ship of that Salamander.' Normally after knowing that a person is a creep you wouldn't want to go near him, but here Lucy didn't care, want to know why? She can get into the Fairy Tail Guild using this guys help because he knows the master very well and said he will recommend her to the guild if and only if she comes to his party and hence here she was dressed and beautiful.

Lucy got on deck and was not surprised to see all the girls from before. Then she noticed someone walking towards her, _Salamander_. On his way all the girls present except for Lucy was either grabbing him or squealing. He held out his hands and Lucy took it with a fake smile.

_Salamander_ lead Lucy to the main room, she saw Salamander wave his hand to the side and saw a red wine bottle opening itself and pouring the red liquid into an exotic glass which then came floating towards Lucy. When Lucy attempted to take the glass, Salamander stopped her. "Ah ah aa now... it's my duty as the host to serve you." Salamander huskily said, to which Lucy again fake smiled at and allowed him to guide the glass to her mouth, but before the tip touched her lip she grabbed it and threw it away quickly getting up.

"Ha! You thought I will be that dumb to not realize sleep magic? I am out of here!" Lucy said walking out of the room, only to be stopped by two giant men blocking the exit, they were massive and unshaved with cuts on their faces, they didn't match the yacht's party atmosphere and both were smirking at Lucy, then one of them looked at Salamander.

"Bora, are you done with-" the giant man was cut off by Salamander.

"Don't call me that you idiot!" Salamander yelled angrily at the giant man.

"Ah… Sorry Bose my bad..." The giant man said.

"You are a bad girl. If only you just slept peacefully, welcome to my slave ship.." Bora's outlook emitted a malicious aura which made Lucy shiver lightly and to reach the Keys on her hip.

She was resulted in grabbing her own waist. The key pouch was gone. She looked around frantically only to be stopped when she spotted them in Bora's hands.

"Looking for these?" he said in a dark twisted voice, exactly opposite to the one from before. He walked over to the window. Lucy's eyes widened as she realized what he was about to do, but before she could react; Bora dropped the keys into the sea. The ship moved away from the shore and was a mile into the sea.

The two men from before came and grabbed Lucy and dragged her to the others captured by these slavers, what she saw outside made her nearly to faint, about ten to fifteen men were dragging the women who were now unconscious into the dungeons.

Lucy let alone tear slip past her cheek. "So this is it huh? A Fairy Tail mage does this.." She closed her eyes and let fate has its way with her.

"RaargghhAhhh!" With a roar, a pink haired body landed on the yacht's deck, splintering the wood. Lucy's eyes widened.

"Hey I know you!" Her eyes filled with hope.

"Lucy! What are you doing here?!" Happy followed by.

.

.

.

The port town of Hargeon was soon met with a huge wave of sea water, which brought along the famed _Salamander's_ ship with it. "Aquarius! You washed me along with the ship too!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Tch. I didn't mean to tag the ship along." The spirit replied.

"What! You were using it on me!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Don't call me for a week. I am going on a date. With **my** boyfriend." She emphasized.

"You don't have to rub it in you know.." The blonde sigh tiredly as she saw the spirit go back to the celestial world.

"Don't worry Lucy! Next time the fish lady causes trouble, you call me to take care of it!" Happy piped in.

"Oh..I don't think I can take much of this stupid cat.." Lucy groaned as she squeezed the water from her hair.

.

.

.

"Oh my god! That ship washed ashore!"

"Where did that wave come from?!" The townspeople moved away from the crash site while, the now awake women ran away screaming.

"Oh that hurt.." Bora groaned as hr got up from the rubble, followed by his men. He looked up at his crashed ship where a figure came out of the smoke and stood there, glaring at him.

"Natsu!" Lucy yelled as she came behind the other side of the ship, but the dragon slayer didn't acknowledge them.

"So, you claim to be a wizard of the Fairy Tail guild..." The cheery voice of the dragon slayer was gone, now it was replaced by an icy tone.

"So? What's it to you? Go get him men!" Bora ordered his men

"Yes Sir!" Two of the thugs charged at the pink haired man.

"Let me get a closer look at your face.." Holding a side of his shirt, he pulled it off, revealing a black waist coat. Bora grinned at the boy, waiting for him to be beaten by his goons.

"Watch out!" Lucy tried to warn but Natsu didn't bother, so did Happy, who was munching on a fish as he sat on Lucy's shoulder.

"I probably should have told you before, but he's a wizard too." Happy revealed with boredom.

"What!" Lucy exclaimed, yet again.

"..my name is Natsu Dragneel! And I am a member of Fairy Tail, and I have never seen your face!" Natsu's voice leaked anger, but what caught them baffled was that the dragon slayer didn't touch the thugs but simply waved his hands to the side and they were sent sailing into the ship. His right shoulder displayed the red guild mark to the people.

"Natsu's a Fairy Tail mage?" Lucy asked disbelievingly.

"Aye!"

"That symbol...he's the real Bora!" The thug called him for the second time.

"Don't call me that you idiot!" Bora angrily shouted.

"I know this guy. He was once a member of Titan nose, but was casted out for misbehaviour." Happy stated and Lucy nodded in agreement.

"I don't know who you are, good guy, bad guy or whatever, but I won't let you sully Fairy Tail's name." Natsu roared as he jumped down and stood facing Bora.

With his arrogant grin Bora asked "And what are you gonna do about it? Prominence Typhoon!" The fire enveloped Natsu completely, Lucy tried to go help her friend, but Happy blocked her.

"What are you doing?! He needs my help!" Lucy stared at the cat. "Nope. Natsu's in a bad mood, Lucy, and he's out for blood. You won't want to stand in front of him when he's angry.

Chuckling, Bora turned away. "That's the way it goes, the bigger the words, the weaker the man. Come on let's go." Just when he and his men turned around.

_**ROAR!**_

The fire that was burning dissipated into shreds and in the middle stood Natsu with his knees bent slightly, steam coming off from his body, and his eyes red.

More of the thugs charged in, and instead of taking those out in one go, Natsu allowed himself to savour the moment. The first man tried to punch the dragon slayer, only for that fist to be caught and crushed by a simple squeeze before being thrown into the town. The others too horrified tried to run, only to be met with similar fates.

The last one who stood next Bora shakily spoke. "I..know..this g-guy..pink hair, s-scaly s-scarf..he's the real one.."

Lucy gasped. "Natsu is a Fairy Tail's Salamander?!"

"Aye!" Just then Natsu pulled back his head, a fire lighting up in his mouth, pushing forward he bellowed. "Fire Dragon's Roar!" Bora missed the raging fire only by inches, and the residual of the dragon attack demolished his ship that was behind Bora.

"W-what the-" Bora couldn't finish as he felt a sharp pain under his jaws before feeling that he was on air and he was and crashed into a building.

Flying up with the help of his red carpet, Bora charged his attack and threw it down. "Prominence Hell!" The laser like beam went like an ark, enveloping the town and Natsu in its path. But nothing happened to the dragon slayer, a broad grin was there, showing his pearly white fangs. Gathering up fire into a giant sphere, Bora threw it at the dragon slayer. "Red skull!" Effortlessly, Natsu caught it and ate it in one gulp.

"You sure, you are a fire mage? Your flames stink like shit and tastes worse!" Bora nearly fainted at the sight.

"How did he do that?! Is it some kind of spell?" Lucy asked in awe at the sight of the ongoing battle.

"No. He has dragon lungs to breath fire, dragon scales to dissolve fire and dragon claws to attack with fire. This is an ancient magic, this type of magic are rarely used these days. It gives the user all the physical capabilities of a dragon. Igneel was the one who taught it to Natsu." Happy explained.

"I am done playing with you pal, I am about to cook you like a smoked fish!" Slamming his fists together, a magic seal with a dragon in the centre appeared and his hands lit up in red flames.

"You are gonna do what to me?!" Bora yelled in horror, unable to hold in his fear anymore.

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" The attack sent Bora bouncing through the town, destroying many vendors and stuff before crashing into the church bell.

"Don't be silly Natsu! Everyone knows you smoke food with smoke!" Happy stated scientifically, not at all bothered by the magic displayed.

"Oh wow..that was amazing.. But he over did it!" Lucy exclaimed again. The sudden sounds of marching boots averted her eyes to the side. "The army!"

"Holy crap! Wegottagetoutoffhere!" Lucy felt herself be dragged on air as Natsu ran with her.

"Where the heck are you taking me?!" She protested, but the Dragon Slayer paid no heed.

"Just come with us! You said you wanted to join the Fairy Tail guild, didn't ya?" That ceased all forms of resistance as she gazed at the smiling face of the dragon slayer. "So let's go!"

"Aye!"

A smile came over her face too as she went with the cat and dragon slayer.

.

.

.

**Please Review **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Neither Pride nor Prejudice**

Lucy couldn't believe her eyes, but here she was standing in front of the most rowdy and number one guild in all of Fiore, Fairy Tail and this was no dream, if it was, she would have already woken up due to the annoying cat.

"Aye!" Lucy freaked out when Happy agreed to her mental conclusion.

The Fairy Tail guild, where many legends were born and many more will be following, was about to greet it's new member. Natsu kicked the door open. "We made it back alive!"

"Hey it's Natsu!"

"Hi Natsu!"

"Who's the kid?" A new member or one that may not have seen the regularly absent Dragon Slayer questioned about the fuss.

"He's one of Fairy Tail's strongest mage. He's not usually around but rumour has it that, he was the one that defeated Deliora and that too at a very young age."

"Pfft. Yeah right, going up against the Gildarts is more believable." The obviously new and hard headed member stated.

"Uh..actually..he has and he has burned Gildarts's fist when he was kid.." The older member stated nervously.

"Yeah right, look at that guy, give me a second and I will smash him like aaaaaaaaaaaaa!" A straight kick was given to the trash talker, sending him to crash on to a table with many and from the table, some food flew the next table and soon enough an all out brawl started to take life.

"Wow...I am really here..and right in the middle of their infamous brawls!" She turned to the side where a girl with a bikini top was sitting on a stool with a giant barrel. 'What the...'

"Oh so Natsu returned! Natsu! Fight me! Let's settle this once and for all!" Cana sighed before calling out.

The hottie with the barrel yelled, annoyed "Gray! Your clothes!" And that was the cue that the man, only had his underwear on.

"I don't have time for that!" Brushing it off, Gray charged into the brawl.

"You are all a bunch of whiny kids. You want to me to show you what a real man can do?" Lucy shook lightly at the intimidating giant at her side, only to be knocked off by Gray. Her jaws dropped at the sight of the giant flying away.

"That's it?"

"Geez it's really noisy around here. Why don't we go somewhere else?" On bench sat Loke with two girls on his lap. And just like that a steel glass hit him on the head.

"Well girls, I am gonna go, fight now.."

"Good luck Loke!" The airhead girls cheered.

"Hello. Are you new here?" Lucy turned around annoyed. 'Who the hell'

"Oh my god! Its Mirajane! In the flesh!" Her annoyance was gone. The blue eyed goddess gave her a warm smile, her attire and hair style had changed and she has quit going on missions, and now manned..womanned the bar..also was planning to take up the role of a normal housewife when Natsu realizes what a relationship is and marries her and Erza...yep..still no luck for the two bombshells in the case of the dumb dragon slayer.

"Oh uh don't you think we should try to stop them?" Lucy asked a little worried.

Giggling a little, the bikini model replied while looking into the brawl, particularly at the pink haired man who was the nucleus of all this commotion. "Oh don't worry about them! It's always like this! Besides-"

"Mirajane watch out!" Lucy tried to warn Mirajane but the latter was too late as an Elfman came flying back first. The ex-demon closed her eyes awaiting her brother's huge body to crush her, but that didn't happen.

Mirajane opened her eyes slowly, Lucy too opened her eyes, and she was unable to see the woman getting crushed but when she opened she gasped at two things. The entire guild was littered with bodies of guild members who were all in the centre, now they lay groaning. The second thing was Elfman being in mid air, and under him, stood Natsu, holding the giant man above his head.

"Watch where you are flying, Elfman." Natsu said before dropping the giant man on his feet.

Scratching the back of his head nervously, "Sorry sis, thanks Natsu, it was unmanly of me to fly without looking." Mirajane showed a smile that let Elfman know he was forgiven and an even brighter one...which made the dragon slayer try to make a run for it, but was too late as he felt his body being crushed in a soul crushing hug.

And what happened next made Lucy's and everyone else who joined in between the past three months have their jaws hit the floor, well those who were conscious at least..The young woman who was among the hottest and most desired in all of Fiore was standing in the middle of the Fairy Tail guild hall, (forcefully) making out with the (struggling) most rambunctious man, probably in the whole of Fiore.

'Mirajane is in a relationship with...Natsu!' Lucy's eyes were the size of saucer plates while the newly recruited male population slumped, grieved and groaned; now knowing that Mirajane was not in the market anymore.

"MmmhmmmmMirahhmmmcan'tbreathhhhmm!" Natsu tried, but that resulted with the woman plunging her tongue inside. And in a few seconds, as usual, Natsu started enjoying the strange feeling and taste he had been getting here and there in the past two years from his two girls.

"Argh..sis! Not in front of me!" Elfman groaned at the sight of his sister making out with the same person she had been kissing for the past two years. Seriously? It's not like Natsu is gonna runaway or anything... Right? If he did, Elfman was sure he was going to hunt down the pink man.

Finally, what seems to be eternity later, she stopped sucking on the dragon slayer's mouth as she too felt the need to breath, but not before nibbling his ear erotically causing the dragon slayer to shiver lightly. What? He was still a dude.

"Next time, inform me if you are going to take more time. I was worried." Mira held her head down, her voice trembling. And boy did the naive dragon slayer fell for her trap.. 'What! I am a girl in love for god's sake! And he doesn't acknowledge love other than friendship!' Upon feeling guilty for making the dragon slayer guilty, reminded her of the reason why she was doing this.

The result was immediate. Natsu came close, but didn't touch the maiden, instead tried to speak. "Err..Mira..don't be sad..I promise I will inform you next time." Mirajane sighed; their Natsu will always be a straight guy. Instead of saying something romantic like 'I will never leave your side, my love!' or 'My heart will always be with you.' he simply told the fact. Not bothering anymore of this, she hugged him as she had devised.

"Ah..cough out the money Jet, Droy and Levy." Cana gleefully took the six thousand notes from the desk as team Shadow gear sighed sadly.

"Oh come on! Everyone can see Mirajane is faking those tears! Why does he always fall for that!" Now, Droy was angry, this was the fourth time they were losing the bet. But even though he wanted to yell the previous things, it only came out as an angry whisper. After all who in their right mind would want to be killed by the beautiful Mirajane in a sadistic manner? Not him. Not after what happened to Josh, god rest his soul, not even the body was found...anyway, back to the story.

A few minutes later, with a heavy heart, Mirajane let go of the dragon slayer's warm body., wiping her fake tears away, she smiled...which she was doing when her face buried in Natsu's chest, but this was to complete the act.

"So how was the trip, Natsu?" She asked as she grabbed hold of his hand and dragged him towards the bar.

"Mira! Natsu had women hanging on him!" Oh that came out so wrong...and the culprit, Happy, stood on the desk, pointing an accusing finger at his partner who was trying to pull his hands out of Mirajane's tightening hands.

"Natsu..." The voice was strangely sweet...very sweet.

"Y-yeah?" Natsu was sure he could reason with her-

"And he brought a fat girl home too!" Well that certainly lit the fire.

"Hey! I am not fat, cat!" But Lucy regretted yelling. The white haired beauty looked at the blond curiously.

Not wanting to have any more confusion and bad start, Lucy began. "Uh...hi Ms. Mirajane ma'am...you see..I was in port Hargeon and was hypnotized along with...every cute girl in town...but Natsu managed to break me out first from Bora of the Prominence.. But the other girls...upon seeing Natsu insulting the poser who used _Salamander_ as his name, attacked...or tried to attack, but all they managed was to hang their bodies on him...literally..." Happy protested, not wanting to lose the fish, but a moment later, Mirajane smiled and nodded in trust.

The floor shook as a giant..humongous being stepped foot.** "What the heck is going on here again?!" **The monstrous angry voice asked, causing everyone to turn towards the monster.

"He's huge!" The blonde exclaimed. The monster took heavy and raspy breaths, only the whites of the eyes and the white teeth were visible.

"Oh I am sorry. I didn't know you were here master!" Mirajane, the only person who seemed happy to see the giant spoke from her place next to Natsu, still holding his hands.

"Did you say Master?!" The blonde exclaimed in fear as the monster master's eyes fell on her.

**"Hmm.. It seems we have a new recruit..." **The monster murmured.

"Yes sir!" Lucy answered in fear and watched carefully as the giant started to shrink and shrink until he was a tiny happy looking joyful old man.

"Nice to me'cha!" He greeted raising his arm with a smile before holding it behind

"Huh...he's tiny! This little guy is really in charge here?" Lucy asked disbelievingly

With her cheerful smile Mirajane nodded. "Mm hmm! Of course he is! Allow me to introduce to you Fairy Tail Guild master, Makarov!"

He turned back and in one jump reached the second floors railings and stood there with a scowl "You done it again you bunch of brats! Take a look at how much paper work the Magic council has sent me! This is the biggest pile yet!" He was held out the bunch of papers that ruined his peace.

"Are you idiot's stupid?! All you brats are good at is to get the higher ups mad at me!" The guild members looked down sadly as the Master shook with anger.

"However..." He began his voice calming down as he held the paper work high before it started to burn. "I say to heck with the Magic Council!" He threw the paper to the side and on Mirajane loosening the hold, Natsu jumped up and caught the fire and landed next to Levy.

Makarov continued "Now listen up. Any power that surpasses reasons still come from reasons, right? Magic isn't some kind of miraculous power. It is a talent that only works when the flow of energy inside us and the flow of energy in the natural world are in perfect synchronization. To perform magic, one must have a strong mind and the ability to focus, to take over your being and come pouring out of your soul. If all we worry about is following rules, our magic will never progress! Don't let those fools in the council scare you! Follow the path you believe in! Cause that's what makes the Fairy Tail guild number one!" He passionately raised his right hand, holding the Fairy Tail symbol up.

"Yeah!"

"Fairy Tail!"

"Ha ha!"

All the members cheered raising their own hands.

.

.

.

"Sir! He said he will only be gone for three days and now it has been a week!" A small boy cried.

"Your father is a wizard Romeo! Have faith in his abilities! Now go home, have some milk and cookies and wait!" The small boy delivered a punch to the small man who fell down with a groan.

"You jerk! I hate you all!" Romeo ran out of the guild crying.

Lucy sadly looked at the boy who ran out the door and sighed. "Although the master doesn't seem to be worried, he really cares. He acts strong for all of us." Mirajane spoke while placing the bottles and plates in place.

_Crash!_

"What are you doing Natsu?! You almost broke the board!" The fat price request was shoved into the request board, causing a big dent too. Natsu picked up his travel bag and started walking out.

"Gee. The kid needs to grow up...all he will be doing is give a blow to Macao's pride." Nab stated as he came over to Makarov.

"We are not anyone to decide what path others want to take." Makarov stated sadly with a sigh

"Why's Natsu so upset?" Lucy asked confused.

"It's because Natsu and Romeo has a lot in common, he sees himself in Romeo...in a way. Just because we are members of Fairy Tail, it doesn't mean we don't have our own personal issues...we all had our fair share of suffering and loss..." Lucy turned to Mirajane who was in the bar drying a plate, her head down with a sad smile. "Many years ago Natsu's father left...well his foster father; Natsu didn't know his real parents. But his foster father took care of him like any parent does..oh he was a dragon!" Mirajane didn't turn around as she continued to arrange the things in the shelf.

"What! Natsu was raised by a real d-dragon?" Lucy out of shock exclaimed.

She gave a small nod "He was an infant when he was found by a dragon wandering the area. Most I don't know, neither does he, but the dragon, Igneel, took him in and managed to raise him. He taught him how to walk, all about language, culture and to use magic." Mirajane continued.

"I-I-Igneel? You don't mean the-"

"The Fire Dragon King from the history books of the Dragon Civil War? Exactly the same guy...err dragon." Mirajane turned to face the blonde with a smile. "And one day, the dragon disappeared, without even a word and never returned. Natsu lives for the day he will finally meet Igneel again... It's kind of cute, don't you think?" Mirajane gave a small giggle.

.

.

.

Mount Hakobe's cold climate didn't affect the dragon slayer as he along with Happy and Lucy, who was using her celestial spirit to hide away from the cold. They finally reached at the cave entrance of the Vulcans where the probability of finding Macao was the most.

And just then Horologium timed out. "Horologium! Get back here! I am freezing!"

"Sorry. My time is up." The clock replied monotonously

And as Natsu was going to step inside the ice cave, a scent hit him, followed by the all too familiar luscious female voice. "Oh Natsu, you came!" This was getting weirder for Lucy and even more shocking.

The thing that came out of the cave was not a Vulcan, but another woman among the top ten desired list. Ur. Probably the strongest female in Fiore...and she was crushing a flailing Natsu, while wearing a training bra and panties? Has the female population gone mad? Does every hot woman want naive men? The answer lies within the hot chicks.

"Ur! What are you doing here?" Natsu tried to escape from the woman's grasp without hurting her but failed.

With a pout on her face Ur asked "Why Natsu? Aren't you not happy to see me?"

"No...I mean yes! But will you let go of me? Please?" Sighing Ur unwound her hands from the dragon slayer, much to his joy.

"Anyway, why you up here?" Natsu stretched his arms to get the soreness away.

"Training." She simply stated while Natsu nodded understandingly, as he too liked to do training in harsh environments.

"Happy, how does he know the Ur?" Lucy whispered to the cat.

"He saved her once when he was a little boy, well, not just her, Gray and Lyon too, another of Ur's student too." Happy's reply shocked the blond.

"What...Gray is..Ur's student? Does that mean she's also a member of Fairy Tail?"

"Aye! And Aye! Natsu was a little boy when his father sent him to destroy the ogre demon of the ancient dark wizard Zeref, it's name was Deyora..no Delyora..no..Del-"

"Deliora?" Lucy lost her breath after hearing the name of one of the most dangerous beings in the world and that; it was defeated by Natsu when he was a mere boy whereas Ur was the one who was helped by him. "That's..." Lucy tried to find the word, but somebody did it for her.

"Impossible?" Being dazed, she didn't notice the presence of Ur next to her.

"Eh..oh! I..uh..hi..Ms. Ur!" Lucy tried to greet the lady but the momentarily forgotten cold, hit her full force.

"No need to be so formal kid. Just call me Ur. Oh and Natsu, Macao's in the cave, he's pretty much roughed up by that last Vulcan. I made a shield around him to protect against the cold. Now he won't need it. Get him up and let's go." Natsu nodded and went inside the cave and sure enough, found Macao in a transparent dome of ice. His body was heavily bandaged, show his injuries was severe and if not for Ur, he would be dead.

.

.

.

"So, did he really defeat Deliora?" Lucy asked cautiously as the rumours were that, Ur defeated Deliora.

"Hmm? Oh yes. He was a small boy, a little older than Romeo.. But strong." Ur replied with a smile.

'He defeated Deliora when he was a boy... I don't want to know what he can beat now...' Lucy shivered as she looked at the joyful dragon slayer. "But the rumours..".

"All lies. Yes. I have battled the monster...but was near to losing...and that's when the boy started fighting with strength I have never seen in someone of his age...and it frightened me..." Ur stated with a small smile as she watched the dragon slayer from his back as he carried Macao over his shoulder. "And think about my shock when I met his father...the person who taught him the magic that put a gaping hole through the foul beast?" This caught Lucy dumb.

"Y-you don't mean the d-dragon, right?" Lucy's brain was turning for the worst.

Ur smiled sadly as her gaze still stayed on the dragon slayer who was distracted by his own comical world. "I was also once a person who only thought dragons as some mindless beings that was used to make a fairy tale story a little action packed so that the knight could slay it, but all those changed the day when I saw him...the King of the Fire Dragons...Natsu's father...an enormous being with fiery red scales...and now...now I feel like I was chosen to have a look..." Ur recreated that day in her mind. "Pretty much I stopped taking a Dragon and Knight slimily.

"Why did he come there? Surely not to talk..." Lucy wanted more, dragons exist, an eye witness is next to her, what else?

"No...there was nothing to see other than death and destruction caused by Deliora...and I would have also joined my daughter in the other world...if not for the pesky pink haired boy who came barging in to take on the beast.." Ur spoke a little uncomfortably, which Lucy completely missed, although she can't be blamed.

"Igneel and Natsu fought Deliora!" Lucy gasped.

"No...only Natsu...Igneel sat there on the sidelines and observed...upon my questioning...he said.._ 'Human, do not yell, this Igneel can hear you clearly, but be gone. I have no interest in conversing with thy.' _And then he answered with this. _If he needs help in eliminating such a minor threat, he has no right to be called a child of Igneel._ Imagine my shock!" The rest of the way back was spent in silence and upon reaching the town, Macao was now able to walk on his own.

"Ur...Natsu...I cannot thank you enough. I thought I have seen my last day...Natsu, thanks for coming to save me. Ur, I owe you my life..." Macao limped his way to his son, who upon seeing the man ran up to him. The group watched the tearful reunion for a few seconds before retiring for the evening.

"Ms. Ur! Natsu! Lucy! Happy! Thanks for bringing my dad back to me!" He yelled, Lucy and Ur turned and smiled while Natsu raised his hands and waved.

.

.

.

The following day, Lucy, Happy and Natsu went on the mission of collecting the book from the duke using force...and force was used as Natsu brought the entire palace to rubbles. And no money came out of it either and upon returning Natsu was dragged to a date...well whatever is called that has the girl trying to smooch the boy the first chance she gets it also the fact that the boy still didn't hold any ideas on what was a date other than a procedure to get food.

Lucy was starting to enjoy the life at Fairy Tail, she already found a diamond in the mud, Levy. The two book loving women hit it off great from the start itself.

"Hello there lovely, can't help but to notice you staring at me when you thought I wasn't looking." Ah the lady killer Loke seems to magically appear next to the blond who was chatting with the blue haired girl.

"Eh?" Lucy turned around to see the Playboy mage posing next to her.

"Go to someone else Loke. She's a celestial mage." Lucy didn't need any more help as Loke abruptly took a shaky step back and gasped with fear.

"I'm sorry Love! Our love cannot go any further, you have to forget me!" Lucy watched annoyed as the man ran out of the guild like the devil himself was on his heels.

"Hey! We weren't in a relationship to begin with!" Lucy yelled angrily for being left in the dust by a playboy that really looked weird.

"Oh let it be Lucy. Loke won't bother you anymore as he now knows you are among the three categories he won't go near much less flirt with." The blond looked confused and asked. "What do you mean?"

Levy giggled "The first type is the celestial wizards, maybe some bad experience... The next two types are the ones with a pink haired dragon slayer as a boyfriend and also one of them will dissect him...besides no one actually is that foolish to flirt with the Demon Mirajane and the Fairy Queen Titan-" Levy was cut off as Loke came back slamming through the door and shut it behind him, he panted heavily.

"What is it Loke?" Mirajane asked concerned at the sight.

Not giving her a proper reply, Loke shouted. "Everybody save yourselves! She's coming!" That was enough as the guild became a warzone, people running and hiding and crashing into each other, but all motions stopped abruptly, while Natsu and Mirajane remained in their places, not at all concerned but rather happy.

"She's here." Natsu let the words slip with a smile which confused Lucy. But then she heard it, the sound of heavy footsteps penetrating the dead silence.

"..Titania..." Lucy heard a pale Levy speak while shivering.

.

.

.

**Please Review **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Titania**

"No way! Are you sure Loke?" Gray asked frantically. Lucy got up from her seat and looked around to see why everyone was so tensed and some even trying to find a way out without going through the front door.

She saw the guild go from riot mode to funeral, turning her gaze, she saw Natsu, who surprisingly looking calm and even had a small smile along with Ur, who was sipping on her chilled beer while chatting with Mirajane.

"What's all this about?" Lucy asked confusedly. Levy nervously laughed as she looked at her new friend.

"It's Erza, our S class mage and the strongest female...well after Ur anyway and...well about what you see...she can be a bit scary...and strict…really strict.." she gave a nervous smile and closed her eyes.

"No way Levy! Erza's one of the nicest person in the world!" Natsu protested and the blue haired wizard sweat dropped.

'Only to you idiot!' Everyone collectively stated but didn't voice it out.

"Why I...Scary...but this much-" Lucy was cut off.

"I can hear her footsteps! Everybody behind Natsu!" with that Happy flew to the counter to seek some refuge behind his friend.

Everything stilled, no one was moving and Lucy doubted anyone was breathing either as the doors opened slowly, the light from outside, illuminated the figure whose scarlet hair was the only thing everyone could see. Her eyes were closed and she wore a Heart Kreuz armor and blue skirt, completing the attire with black boots.

Lucy heard whispers behind Natsu, who sat there without being bothered. 'Oh my god she is back!'

'Look she is holding a monster's horn!' Another whispered.

'What she gonna do?' she watched curiously as Erza opened her eyes and walked into the guild with a cold face and when she saw Lucy, who was now standing in her way and was frozen from fear, she narrowed her eyes. Lucy was somewhat in the middle of surprise and fear about why she noticed her only when there are so many others.

'Hey...where did everyone else go?' Lucy frantically looked around. Erza dropped the oversized horn on the ground in front of the blonde and walked towards Natsu, but not before sparing a cold glance.

Natsu stood up with a grin to greet her "Erza! How did-ow!"

_SLAP!_

The sound of a gauntlet gloved hand striking flesh echoed throughout the guild hall, but nobody made a sound, except Mirajane who gasped, they knew better than to intervene Titania when she's in a bad mood. Ur looked at the interactions with interest, she knew for what and why the dragon slayer was slapped for.

Holding the stinging cheek Natsu looked at Erza just in time to see the other hand approaching his other cheek and struck him in the next second. "Ow! Erzaaa! What did I do now?!" He couldn't see her eyes as they were covered by her scarlet bangs.

"Y-you don't...k-know?" Her voice was raspy and filled with anger and if it was possible, her eyes would have glowed red.

"N-no I-" Natsu began, but was cut off.

"When was the last time I saw you?" It was a simple question, the answer could have been, yesterday, last week, a month ago, a few months ago, but it wasn't.

"Uh..1..2..3..4..8..10..11..Yeah! Eleven months ago!" Natsu answered with a smile and satisfied look at how he found the answer...but these were one of those questions that _shouldn't _be answered, alas, the dragon slayer didn't know that.

Natsu's smile fell as he saw the woman's posture still didn't improve from the darker one. "Are you trying to avoid me?" That question made the dragon slayer gasp and take a step back.

"W-what d-d-did ya s-say? A-avoid you? Why?" Natsu stumbled on the words for her sudden question.

"Then tell me why you never came to see me once in the past _eleven_ months?" She gave mass to the eleven but the poor dragon slayer didn't understand the meaning, but the audience didn't know that and was expecting something positively healthy for the dragon slayer.

"Erza, it's not like I haven't seen you for an year.." Everyone mentally face palmed but Erza remained still, allowing him to finish. "...you were always with me...you and Mira.." He placed his hand over his heart.

'What! But...is he two timing?' Although Lucy didn't understand the whole concept of Natsu, Erza and Mirajane, she has only known Natsu for a day and half, but that was enough to let her know about his 300 inch compressed titanium skull. She turned to the side where she heard a sigh from Ur. It was of relief.

Erza seemed satisfied by the answer and without wasting any time, encircled her arms around his neck and pulled him down and Natsu, not wanting to anger the woman, went down without any resistance. 'Wow! Ur's idea worked! Instead of saying the guild, I only need to say these two's names! And vola! I am free..sort of.'

Erza pulled away from the kiss...make out, and whispered to his ear. "Take me out too..." The voice, as usual, sent shivers down his spine; of course he doesn't know why. Lucy watched with bulged out eyes as Erza kissed the dragon slayer and started walking towards Mirajane with the same cold face she came in with.

"How was the mission, Erza?" Lucy watched surprised as Mirajane asked Erza cheerfully, instead of fighting over the dragon slayer.

"It went well. And Mira is Master here?" Erza enquired.

"No. He went for the Guild masters meeting. He will be back in two days. Why? Is there something important?" Mirajane asked, concern evident in her voice.

"Nothing to worry Mira. It's just I wanted some clarifications. And I thought master will be able to provide it for me." Erza ended with a tired sigh.

While in the background many were having sighs of relief, thinking Erza might have forgotten their

"I've heard you've been causing trouble again and even if Master forgives you..I won't.." Everyone froze as they heard Erza's voice, which was dark and malicious, with the promise of pain in it as she walked closer to the guild members, who were trying to hide behind Natsu.

She plucked her first prey by the neck from the huddled cattle...err...members, who were avoiding the butcher..er..Erza. The first one was the blue haired middle aged man, he stared at her silent form nervously, but she didn't say anything and continued to stare. "Say something damn it!" Macao yelled, unable to tolerate this treatment.

"Macao! You are more than foolish to go out into unstable conditions to win your sons bet! If it weren't for Ur being there, you would have died!" and with that the sound of metal connecting the head was heard and Macao fell unconscious with a giant bump.

Leaving the knocked out Macao she moved on to her next target which happens to be a shivering Cana. "Cana..." Erza let out a frustrated growl before she spoke "..I can't believe you…you broke into a liquor store telling that you saw some 'ominous spirit' getting inside. You better buy some maid outfits because you will be cleaning the whole of Fairy Hills for the next two months!" Erza finished curtly. "..oh and Cana?"

"Y-yes?" The said brunette nervously spoke.

"Defy me and you will wish you were never born." Cana jumped up and saluted Erza.

"Stop right there!" Erza called out without even looking at Elfman who was about to escape through the front door but stopped at her command. She slowly turned with the same darkness in her aura and questioned Elfman. "Please enlighten me Elfman, why was it that your client crying when he reached his destination? I don't think any bandits attacked." Elfman, the man who spoke out for manliness to everyone was now trembling like a little girl caught eating chocolate when her mother said not to.

"I-it W-wa-was because-s t-t-the client said manliness was all about mone-y…" Elfman nervously answered, but the reply came from Erza was an unconscious Elfman.

She then turned towards a man who was still in front of the request board, not even bothering the presence of Erza, which was a big mistake, he was soon found lying on the floor unconscious too with countless others. "Tell him to pick up a job when he wakes up otherwise I will sew him onto the request board!" Erza said out loud to no one in particular to speak to Nab about this.

Some of the members already lost consciousness due to fright alone, but Lucy still managed to watch Erza walking towards Gray with a predatory aura and the poor man was frozen to the floor from fear...even when his magic was used to freeze..

"Gray, I thought you would have learned your lesson from last time to -keep-your-clothes-to- yourself!" Erza shouted the last part frustrated and she summoned a club and implanted Gray on the ceiling and walked back to the bar maid, asking her for the usual before sitting _right_ next to Natsu, _right_ like: if she moved one more inch, she's on his lap...and Erza would have done that, if not for the people around.

With her beer bottle, Ur came around the stools and took the one next to Erza, immediately gaining a respectful bow from the scarlet beauty to which the woman sighed. "So Erza, what was the mission about?"

"It was about a village being terrorised by a monster and I had to slay it." Erza explained to the woman.

"Then what's that?" Ur looked over to the giant horn.

"Oh, that is the horn of the monster I slayed, the villagers wanted to give it to me, so they decorated it and gave as a token of their gratitude. Hmm Ms. Ur, as much as I respect you, please retract your hand from Natsu." And as pointed by Erza, Ur's hand was in fact very close to Natsu's abdomen, which she retracted immediately with a sheepish laugh.

"Hehehehe oh! How did my hand get there?" Ur nervously fanned herself and pretended not to see Erza's glare.

Lucy was rooted to her spot a few feet away from Natsu, she remained very still, too frozen up was she on what just transpired and thinking what Erza might do if she found out that the blonde came with the dragon slayer and when Erza glanced her from the stool, Lucy shuddered in fear and upon an unspoken command, she walked towards her.

Erza motioned Lucy to sit down _next_ to her...no Ur pushed her there and sat away from Erza. And immediately Lucy sat down. "I haven't seen you around, are you new?" The scarlet bomb asked.

"Y-yes-" Lucy knew what Happy was going to do and tried to put a stop to it before he could-

"Aye! Looney came with Natsu!" Too late, and the happy cat, Happy makes his appearance.

"It's Lucy you dumb cat! And- oh..I'm.." The temperature fell, except for Natsu, who was once again being violated by Mirajane behind Erza as the latter started to emit a very chilling aura.

"Too bad she's gonna die..."

"She had a great ass..."

"Wish Erza would finish her in one stab than shredding her..." All these random hushed comments didn't help Lucy. Erza put down the spoon on the plate which still had half of the strawberry cheese cake.

_GASP_

"Oh no.."

"Everybody out!" One man yelled as he ran out first.

Now...those who don't know about Titania, this is one thing you should remember, only Natsu came above the strawberry cheesecake..by a fraction of 0.0001% lead..so if she dropped the spoon..

Lucy didn't know why she felt as if a hundred swords and axes were behind her, but she didn't turn back. If she did..she might have seen that strange feeling to be true. Erza stood up.

.

.

.

"So, Lucy wasn't it? How is our humble guild?" Erza asked with a smile on her face to a shivering Lucy.

'This guild is anything but humble...' Lucy thought but didn't voice out her thought. "Yeah…I am getting used to it." Lucy nodded nervously.

After that initial fright, Lucy tried to inch back but felt the pointed edge of a sword, and she knew what she felt about sharp objects were true. And much to her surprise, Natsu happily jumped in and explained...as he is the only one that has the right to explain to Erza when she was in a bad mood. And hence...she came out alive. Erza went back to enjoy her cake with Natsu, not before sending a glare towards an innocent looking Mira.

Lucy was brought back from her thoughts by a hand over her shoulder. "Lucy, you wanna take up a real job? I could help ya too!" Ur cheerfully held out the job sheet.

"Everlue, Shirotsume Town. 200,000 jewels?" Nothing more needed to be said.

"You caught me at Lucy!" The blonde grinned at the elder woman and both walked out of the guild.

.

.

.

"Gray..." Gray shuddered when Titania called him without looking as she was enjoying her Strawberry Cheese cake with her dragon slayer, who was gently massaging her left hand with a little added warmth while chatting to Mirajane

Cautiously, Gray walked up to her. "Y-yeah?" Erza motioned him to sit on the other side, which he complied without any resistance.

"We have a mission, it is quiet risky and I need your help in this. So are you up for it or not?" She got to the matter straight. Gray smirked at the challenge up ahead because if Erza asked for help. Help from him and not her boyfriend!

"Hey! What about me!" As predicted, Natsu exclaimed while seeing Gray smirk.

"Ha! See flame brain, she knows I am stron-" The ice mage was cut off.

"Of course you are coming Natsu, you don't get a say in the matter." Erza didn't look as she continued to take in the strawberry cheese cake.

"Uh..I don't?" Now confused, Natsu tried to form the meaning.

"..gerrr.." Gray finished of his sentence, but no one bothered to hear.

"So..uh does that mean uh I could come?" Still confused, Natsu asked.

.

.

.

"Ugh.." Natsu groaned as he laid his head on Erza's lap, while the latter ran her fingers through his pink locks soothingly, but it didn't help the dragon slayer much.

"Don't worry Natsu! Just an hour more!" Happy cheerfully stated as he continued to munch on the fish he and Natsu saved. Gray snickered at the pathetic form of the powerful mage and although he will not state this to anyone, he respected and admired the dragon slayer and was proud to have and be considered as a rival.

.

.

.

"Ah-h.." Lucy gaped like a fish as she looked at the Everlue mansion that she and Ur had to fight their way in and fight their way out. It was now inside a giant cube of ice, a cube of ice.

"Oh great..I think I over did it...again.." Ur just sighed as she looked over her work. Lucy couldn't believe this, they have defeated Everlue rather easily, but one of the Vanish brothers had to show their pride and joy to attract the attractive woman, Ur i.e, and the next thing she knew was that she was gliding on ice along with a grumbling Ur.

"O-over d-did? Y-you t-think?"

Lucy and Ur walked side by side towards the station the mission went horribly wrong for Lucy, nothing physical, but mental. Ur didn't allow collecting the money.

A small bird carrying an oversized lacrima(for the bird) flew down to Ur, who immediately caught the lacrima and freed the bird from its burden. The spherical ball glowed in Ur's hand and a holographic image of a cheerful Mirajane came. "Hi Ur! You want to know something awesome? Erza, Natsu and Gray formed a team! They might become the strongest team! And they are headed to Clover on some dangerous mission, please go and help them." Towards the end, she became a little serious.

Next thing Lucy knew was that she was being dragged into a compartment which belonged to the train that leaves to Clover.

Lullaby was an easy opponent, but the collateral damage following Natsu's Exploding Flame was massive, so massive that the town was destroyed.

.

.

.

**Please Review **


	9. Chapter 9

For all of your information, Natsu is not an S-class mage, because he never took many jobs, he was not around the guild most of the time.

**Warning: Sexual situation!**

**Chapter 9: Quality Time**

Lucy pushed through the crowd and looked over the gathered people's shoulder to get a peak. "Why the hell are they fighting? I thought they were a couple...uh some sort of relationship?"

"It's not because they are angry at each other, they just want to test the other's power, just a friendly spar." Levy cleared the blonde's confusion as she intently watched the scarlet beauty and the pink haired man staring at each other with cool gazes, they seemed to be already engaged in battle as they themselves were scanning the other.

"I don't think anyone should fight." Lucy's opinion was ignored as everyone had their attention on the fight.

"So who are you betting for?" Lucy turned around to see Cana holding a board and writing the names down.

"You started a betting!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Chug chug blonde, ya placin' any bets?" Cana looked over for a moment before turning to collect money from another. The betting was:

**Erza: whole guild.**

**Natsu: Mirajane and Cana only. Even Happy didn't have enough faith in his partner's strength when it came to Erza.**

Natsu let out a breath and relaxed his slightly tense muscles and awaited Makarov's command. "Let's get this show on the road gramps! Ya ready Erza? Cus I'm all fired up!" And fired up he was as red and yellow flames enveloped his body.

"You better be, because I won't hold back Natsu. Requip!" Her body glowed and when the golden light diminished, she stood in her newest addition to the armour, the Flame Empress.

"Oh man...Erza's taking this way seriously." Elfman stated.

"Why? Fire gives an advantage to Natsu, right?" Lucy confusedly turned to Elfman.

"Uh Lucy, Erza's power's aren't fire based, they are fire resistive." Mirajane's voice came from the side.

"What?" Lucy stared in confusion.

"Yep, so Natsu's flames will only be able to inflict half to no effect at all..." Mirajane explained. Lucy looked at the new form of Erza and something in her head told her that Erza's intention for choosing the armour was not just for a strategic advantage, but also to impress the dragon slayer?

Natsu looked at Erza with a smile, showing his admiration for the new improvements. "You have grown strong Erza...as I believed.." The words boasted Erza's self confidence. "..However...I'm not about hold back!" Natsu smirked, the beast in him coming to life, and the look he gave Erza made her shiver internally as she saw the wild, untamed and dangerous beast look at her through the dragon slayer's eyes, albeit the shiver was of pleasure.

Picking up her thoughts, Titania faced her dragon with the same arrogant smirk the latter gave her. "I would expect the same for you."

"Begin!"

As everyone who knew Natsu predicted, he was the one to charge out first with his fist ready to be deployed. Without a moment's delay, Erza took off from the ground and evaded the fist that upon contact with the ground made a small man sized crater. Unfazed by the brute strength, Erza swung her sword with precision that would have made a nasty slash on the dragon's slayer's back, if not for the sudden move that Natsu pulled, turning his entire body into a stream of fire and going around Erza.

"Wha-" Erza twisted her body in mid air and brought her sword in front of her chest just in time to block a heavy punch. The potential danger was slowed down, but the impact of his fist on her sword was so tremendous that it sent her hurling through the air a dozen paces away, before she regained her footing.

'That was close...' Her thought was broken as she heard metal cracking. "How..?"

"Come on Erza, don't be surprised now! Ya know me more than anyone!" Natsu's statement had disagreement from Mirajane from the background, but had to ignore.

"What's he talking about?" Lucy confusion was cleared by Erza, as she cursed herself.

"Of course...Your flames are that of a Fire Dragon..I should have for seen this." Erza stood back up.

.

.

.

Boredom. It killed him mentally. The rambunctious dragon of Fairy Tail was chained, not literally but mentally to the core. He along with his scarlet lady walked through the hallway of the Magic Council. Why? They were guilty for destroying a town. And what's worse? They were dragged here by the train on a long annoying journey just so that they could spend a day or so in prison.

The frog like employee walked behind them passively with head held straight. 'Hmm how would grilled frog taste...' If he hasn't tried anything, he immediately will. Somehow, the frog employee read his thoughts and inched away.

"I was expecting your arrival to be a bit early and...alone." The smooth voice froze Erza, her eyes widened as she saw the man waiting for her, leaning on a pillar with his right knee slightly bent.

"Siegrain-sama!" The frog woman went on all fours and touched the tiled floor with her forehead.

The blue haired man made his way towards Erza with a small smirk plastered on his face. "Siegrain.." She hissed venomously, surprising the dragon slayer mildly.

"It has been a while since we have last seen each other, hasn't it Erza?" He stopped a foot away from her and reached out to her face, the woman still maintaining her cold gaze, but didn't make any attempt to stop Siegrain.

"Oi tattoo freak, I recommend ya move away from her." Erza's eyes widened and Siegrain looked to the side, annoyed.

"Natsu.." The woman regained her senses from the deep hatred and whipped her head to the side. She watched Siegrain walk over to the dragon slayer who had a scowl on his face.

"We didn't have the pleasure of meeting each other before, have we?" The blue haired man coolly gazed at the dragon slayer.

"Nope, cus I'ould have shoved ya head up your ass...way up." The frog lady gasped, but didn't dare to raise her voice. On the other hand, Siegrain gave off a few chuckles.

"Quiet a cheeky toy you got here Erza." He turned towards the Knight and grinned. "However...I wonder when he's going to leave yo- huh?" Siegrain looked over his shoulder.

"I know you are not real...but speak like that to Erza one more time...I will find you...no matter where you are...and rip you apart.." If the threat didn't work, the melting magic absorbing handcuffs did..." Without sparing anymore words, Siegrain disappeared into the blue with the same smirk.

It took him a few seconds to regain control over his anger. "Y-you know the C-council higher ups?" The frog lady stuttered.

Natsu didn't reply, but Erza did. "That man is evil."

Natsu whipped his head, all anger gone. "Evil? No no no, transportation is evil. You and Mira are evil, Ur is evil, hell, even Happy is evil but not him..cus he's just an asshole with a stick stuck in his ass." Although he cursed, Erza smiled, unable to control the happiness that surged throughout her...which the dragon slayer didn't want..in any way..

"Ah! Erza! I will get cooties!" Natsu exclaimed as he tried to push away.

.

.

.

The council members holographic forms stood in the chamber. "Let the culprits inside." The door opened slowly to either side, and the sight that greeted them, annoyed them to no end. There, at the opened door stood the couple, both stuck together in a lip lock, their bodies trying to pull each other further in, or as much as their cuffed hands would allow them. Ultear giggled at the scowling Siegrain who maintained his cool facade but the voluptuous woman knew better.

"Ahem! Mr. Dragneel! Ms. Scarlet!" Gran Doma annoyed, called their attention or tried anyway.

"You Insolent brats!" That got a spark from the horny couple as they jumped away, Erza with a tomato face and Natsu..uh he wasn't actually embarrassed, he was just in a trance...they both walked in slowly.

"Erza Scarlet and Natsu Dragneel, the purpose of your arrest is not based on any crime charged, but to regain the trust and respect of the people to show that we are still in control." The old wizard sighed, thinking they understood.

"So you are not gonna hang us?" Natsu asked somewhat disappointed.

_'YES YOU SILLY TWIT!' _"No.." Luckily for the Council head, Titania dragged her Oberon away..the latter having no saying in the matter.

.

.

.

"Ow ow ow! Erzaaaa not the ear!" The dragon slayer whined as he was dragged into the prison cell. The guard closed the cell behind them and walked away from the underground prison.

Natsu plopped down with a huff and leaned back on the stone wall, Erza did the same, albeit a little calm and composed. "Shoulda' jus' lit the whole place..." Erza smiled lightly at the grumbling dragon slayer.

"Natsu." She called him softly.

"Hmm?"

"What did you do for the past one year?" Erza curiously looked at him, he didn't fidget nor did he look joyful.

"Ah just some small jobs here and there, but I was mainly after Igneel's rumours...but the closest of me finding a dragon was fighting a Wyvern...you know, those dragon like things.." Erza nodded, not at what the dragon slayer said, but at what her mind and body told. 'This is perfect! No one but me and Natsu...Hehehehe' Oh..Natsu's up for a ride of his life...

Natsu continued his tale, completely unaware of the stalking predator woman approaching him. "..and then he asked me if he can have my scarf and I just wham! He was gone! Uh Erza? What are you doing?" He stared up at Erza who was standing in front of him, staring with hunger in her eyes.

Erza stripped out of her armour and to the white blouse manually as she wasn't allowed to use magic "Erza what-" before he could compensate what was going on, Erza stepped in, her feet on either side of his thighs and plopped down on to the dragon slayer's lap.

She brought her face right in front of his, the wild and untamed lust in her eyes making the dragon slayer shiver from an unknown physical sensation. Her brown eyes bore into his onyx ones deeply. "You, Natsu Dragneel, are going to love me." The demand didn't confuse Natsu, but he didn't know what sort of _love_ she was talking about.

Erza captured his lips in a searing kiss which Natsu responded by default, then the scarlet woman started to grind her ass against his lap. A grin broke out on her face as she felt something poking her thighs; she was not disappointed at the feeling of size either. Not wasting more time, she got of his lap and started trailing kisses all over his chest and she gave long wet licks to his abs for a few seconds, before reaching her prize.

Hastily she pulled down his trousers and shorts, earning protest. "Erza what are-ohhhh" his words turned to jelly as he felt the most pleasurable thing...yet, happen.

Erza couldn't believe the size of the meat that sprung out, her mind was frozen for a moment, fear of how this was going to get inside, much less fit. But didn't take too long as she grabbed it with both hands as one won't be enough. She slowly started to move her hands up and down, pumping him slowly and her ego boosted when she heard the dragon slayer moan. She didn't waste any more time and covered the head with her mouth that was the only part that would fit inside her mouth.

Natsu clenched his eyes as he felt her starting to suck the life out of him and automatically, his hands grabbed her hair and started moving her in his own rhythm and in the process, felt Erza struggle as she gagged on getting the half inside, all the way down to her throat.

.

.

.

Natsu edged away as much as he can from Erza, which was an impossible task for the dragon slayer considering his hands being interlocked by Erza's. The reason as one might think, ie she's pregnant, Natsu doesn't want to continue wasn't at all the reason, as nothing further happened the night before. Because, just as Erza was about to teach Natsu, how to pleasure a woman, the jailer came around to check on the prisoners..luckily, Erza was able to cover herself properly before he came in front...and the result...well a satisfied Natsu and a very...unsatisfied, sexually frustrated Erza...which was never a good thing.

'Ah...at least I am a step in front of Mira..' Erza thought with some, if not near to nonexistent joy and smuggled more into the Dragon slayer's side.

The walk back to Fairy Tail was normal..or as much as it could be if you don't count, Erza wanting to go into all the cake stores and Natsu's reserve money nearly getting emptied. But all that became nonexistent when they came to Magnolia.

"Do they know what happened?" The town folks spoke in hushed voices.

"I don't think so,"

"I wonder how they would cope with this.."

The whispers came along with the wind, and they were filled with sympathy. Both mages started to feel a bit nauseous from the tension and started fearing for the worst, until it all came true when they saw their guild, or what remained. The entire top portion was pierced by huge iron pillars.

Slamming the door open the duo was met by the empty pierced guild hall, not a single soul was there. "They're in the basement.." Natsu's words brought great relief for Titania as they went around, under and over the iron pillars to the basement.

"Ah Natsu! Erza! So glad you two made it back!" Master, still in his jolly form greeted.

"Master, what happened?" Erza being the more mature one enquired.

"Ah a bunch of cowards from Phantom Lord attacked our guild at night! No need to waste your energy on them!" Makarov waved it off.

"Gramps..did someone get hurt?" Natsu asked

"Luckily, it was night and Mira was the last one-"

"Where's Mira!" Natsu cut the old man, worried about his _friend_, who might have gotten off guard.

"Here!" Mirajane cheerfully emerged behind the makeshift bar and waved at Natsu, who sighed in relief. "Don't worry Natsu, it was only after I went home they attacked."

"Mira, one chilled beer!"

"A roasted duck!"

"A cup of chocolate milk!" The bar was surprisingly busy as usual.

"Aren't we going to strike back?" Natsu, as expected, questioned, albeit calmly.

"No need for that, those cowards attacked when no one was in the guild. Let the council take care of it. And for the meantime, we will use here as the headquarters!"

"Who did this?" Lucy, who came behind them asked shakily.

Erza had a grim look on her face. "This is definitely the work of Black Steel Gajeel, an ace in Phantom Lord.. Everyone be on high alert from now on and never go alone on missions nor the town at night!" Erza warned the guild.

Lucy was still stuck. 'O-one man d-ddid this?"

.

.

.

**Please Review **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Phantom**

The evening sun sounded the mental alarm to go back home in the guild members minds. As one by one they left, a few stayed behind for a few extra minutes. Namely, Natsu, Erza, Mirajane who was cleaning the dish, Lucy, Ur who came back and faced a similar shock, but sure enough acted mature. Master sat on the counter and watched the few brats discussing. "You know master..." Happy began from his side.

"What is it Happy?" Makarov raised an eyebrow.

Chewing on his fish, Happy continued. "I think we should protect the fish more, my dibs on why Phantom Lord attacked are because Fairy Tail has better fish than Phantom." Makarov chuckled lightly.

Makarov assured. "Well I will make sure of that.."

"I can do it for you Master!" Happy stood up and dropped the fishbone and gave a salute with determination.

Makarov shook his head. "I'm sure I can find time to protect it...without consuming it." Happy's face dropped and he flew onto Natsu's shoulder.

Ur walked towards the fellow Wizard Saint/pervert, "Master, are we going to leave the issue like this, not the property damage, but the safety of our members?"

Makarov folded his arms and looked down seriously. "I have asked everyone to not go alone, until this ruckus is settled. I hope that will be the best choice of action..." Ur nodded her head in acknowledgement.

"So Ur, about what you went, did he say something?" Makarov looked curiously at the woman.

"Apart from a sad apology and the vow to become stronger and defeat me the next time I visit him, Lyon didn't say much...he's still closed up on me for choosing Fairy Tail...or maybe because Gray is in the same guild and thinks that I am still teaching Gray.." Her voice showed bit of dullness.

"If only he knew.." Makarov joked and made Ur chuckle a few.

"Why did Phantom Lord attack us?" Natsu asked himself thoughtfully as he sat on the table.

"For fish?" Happy piped in darkly.

"Maybe..but, they didn't take any fish..so that possibility can be ruled out.." Mirajane and Lucy giggled at Natsu for actually considering Happy's statement about fish. "But more importantly...what is this Phantom Lord guild about?" Natsu put the question up.

Erza cleared her throat and replied. "Phantom Lord is one of the strongest guilds much like our Fairy Tail, their master is Jose Porla, a Wizard Saint like our Master. We didn't have any problems till a few months back...they started to feel a bit..." Erza searched for the word.

"Threatened?" Lucy piped in, earning a proud look from Erza.

"Yes...threatened." Erza nodded.

"Eh? How come I missed all this?!" Natsu exclaimed horrified dramatically, this earned a glare from Erza, a giggle from Mirajane, a smug look from Gray and a confused look from Lucy while Happy..he was too deep in fish thoughts.

"You would if you ever stayed more than a few days when you come.." Erza growled

"You were never here Flame brain." Gray joined in.

"Now now..no need to gang up on him, Natsu had promised he will stick around with us for three months.." Mirajane said with a broad smile.

"I did?"

.

.

.

"I still can't believe we are just gonna sit and do nothing.. It's so..un-Fairy Tail like.." Mirajane giggled while Erza had a better lease over her laughter and released only a small smile. "And why are we in Lucy's house?" He asked

"Yeah! Why are you all in my house? Gray, stop searching my underwear drawer!" Lucy screamed.

Ignoring the girl Erza answered. "Because, Master asked us to be together, so that if Phantom attacks. We will have each other's back." Natsu nodded in acknowledgment.

"But why am I between you two?" Natsu enquired his position between Erza and Mirajane.

"Because we said so." Mirajane voice was muffled as she snuggled into Natsu's arm while Erza just laid straight but had his arm interlocked with hers.

"Hehe. Look guys, Lucy's underwear got holes!" Happy stated while lifting up a crotchless yellow panty.

Erza gasped, Mirajane giggled and Gray blushed, while Natsu was clueless and thought it was an old pair that Lucy couldn't change because she has no money and felt pity for the girl.

As the night progressed, Lucy had to bunk in the couch as her bed was occupied by the three lovers, Gray was on the floor...naked of course and Happy was on the clothe drawer of Lucy, the latter not knowing it though.

"Mmmm.." Mirajane groaned in discomfort as she felt the cold breeze flowing in. By default, she placed her hand over Natsu and smuggled into the...sheet? Searching for a second with her eyes still closed, she could only feel Erza's soft bosoms and face. Stirring her eyes open, Mirajane saw the absence of the dragon slayer, and was surprised for a moment by Erza being still comfortably asleep even without Natsu, but found her smuggling into the scaly white scarf that Natsu had. Smiling at her partner, she saw a strand of her scarlet lock on her face; Mirajane carefully reached out and pushed it gently behind her ear.

'Where is he?' "Brrrh-hh-hh." Mirajane shivered as she felt the cold night breeze that woke her, graze the soft skin again. "Who opened the balcony, Natsu?" Her eyes perked as she turned around and saw the door to the small balcony open and the leaning dragon slayer's back. The balcony wasn't big, in fact it was rather narrow, with a width and length of just two and a half feet, and the double doors covered either side giving privacy from the side.

The dragon slayer was deep in thought and failed to hear the sound of Mirajane coming up behind until he felt two soft arms wrap around his waist from behind and the feeling of Mirajane's soft perky breasts press firmly against his back. Mirajane wanted to press the side of her face on his back, but was finding it difficult because of her big assets.

"Mmmm what's wrong Natsu?" She whispered into his ear before lightly nipping it.

"Sorry. Did I wake you Mira?" Natsu stood straight and asked as he turned around within her arms.

"Sort of...I was feeling a bit cold...and Erza was hogging up all of your scarf, but you can make up for it...mmm" she spoke seductively as she nipped his lips while giving short lips, but she stopped when she saw his response level low. "What is it that you're bothered about?" Natsu felt Mirajane creeping her hands on to his shoulders and gentle go around him, rubbing her body as much as she could on to Natsu's arms, and nearly got her left breast come out of the night gown...which was nothing much as it gave a clear view of her shapely legs.

Now Natsu faced his sleeping Erza as Mirajane slowly massaged his neck and shoulder, earning a pleasurable moan from the dragon slayer. "My god..you have a lot of knots Natsu. Tell me won't you..." Mirajane gave a slow long lick on the scar on his neck before latching on to his neck.

Unable to resist the torture, he gave in. "It's about a girl..." Those stopped her from her ministration and freeze her air.

"Wha-"

"She..comes in my dreams and calls me to come out.." A small sigh of relief was heard from the she demon who feared the worst. But now knew it was an unpleasant dream.

"When did she first come...?" Mirajane continued.

Relaxing his shoulder, Natsu continued as Mirajane squeezed her breast closer. "When I was a small boy..she used to come when I slept alone..probably angry at Igneel because of some trival thing..she wore this white kimino thingy.."

"Kimono?" Mirajane corrected

"Yeah..that..and she ask me to go with her.. I used to scream in my sleep and Igneel would come and wraps me with his tail." Natsu shrugged.

"Don't worry Natsu, it's just a dream." Mirajane assured, but Natsu's form went back to rigid.

"I asked that to Igneel too, but he never gave me an answer other than a worried look, but then I started to hear voices...and that's when Igneel used to give his fire..and then I won't hear these voices..." Seeing that this was becoming a dark subject, Mirajane decided to change the subject.

She yanked him around with her hidden strength, causing a near gasp from the dragon slayer which she hastily swallowed by pressing her lips on his. Getting her point, he too gave in. The wooden railing slightly groaned as Mirajane's back was pushed against it. The demoness lifted her left leg and wrapped it on to Natsu's waist, completely hitching her gown up and automatically making the dragon slayer grind his hip on to her open legs. "Mmmmm.." She groaned at the teasing sensation.

Mirajane knew what was happening, but the same couldn't be said for the pink head as he was relying completely on instincts as he nervously grabbed her breast prompting a gasp from the white beauty. "S-sorry.." Natsu immediately tried to withdraw his hand but Mira grabbed it and held it to the side as she used her other hand to slid the left side of her top to the side, immediately freeing the pale bust that demanded attention from the dragon slayer.

Mira brought Natsu's hand and laid it on her left breast. "This is yours Natsu.. I am yours.." Mirajane moaned out in pleasure at the feeling of Natsu's warmer than usual hand squeezed her breast like a new toy, before massaging it slowly. Mirajane brought her hand around Natsu's head and brought it down forcefully on to her chest. Not knowing what to make of it, Natsu did the only thing that came up on his mind.

"_Gasp! _Not too hardmmm" Mirajane gasped as Natsu bit onto her inner side of her breast but the complaint didn't come as the dragon slayer sucked on furiously while giving small bites on her nipples. Suddenly he froze and pulled back with a horrified face, breaking the Demoness's heart at being rejected.

Grabbing her shoulder Natsu's eyes turned worried and serious. "Mira, wake the other's! Someone's in trouble! I am going first!" And smashed his lips on to her making a short wet breathtaking kiss that destroyed all her insecurities away, breaking of the kiss, Natsu jumped into another roof and used his flames to provide him speed.

.

.

.

In the streets of Magnolia, Levy, Jet and Droy were walking together. "Uh Levy, you should have stayed at Fairy Hills." Jet stated a little worriedly.

"Yeah, you will be safe there." Droy backed Jet with the same concern at the girl who skipped on the sidewalk carefree.

"Nonsense! I feel much safer here with you guys! After all you guys would protect me..right?" She innocently asked, making determined expressions on the two males faces as they had to keep her faith in their trust.

"AYE!" The determinedly spoke in union.

"No way are those Phantom cowards attack you when we are here!" Droy confidently said with a grin.

"That's right! We will beat the shit out of them if they ever come near you!" Jet joined.

But their words and determination won't stop the man, the beast that stalked them. "So the Fairy trash thinks they can fight." The voice paralyzed the trio and when they turned, all they could do was look in shock and fear at the dark figure with the chainsaw. Pain came but not a sound escaped the trio's lips.

A few minutes were all it took for the attacker to completely dispatch the trio. "Gihihi you really ought to know your place, trash!" He kicked the unconscious Jet.

"You really need to pick someone of your own race..." The following growl and words turned Gajeel to look at the new arrival.

"And what might...oh another lizard spawn." The Iron dragon slayer mocked as he watched Natsu jump down from the roof and landed with a soft thud but didn't reply. "Hey answer me trash-gah!" Gajeel felt his wind cast out completely as the other dragon slayer's fist pressed in before being knocked a few hundred feet.

"Natsu!" Erza called out, signalling their arrival.

Holding his stomach Gajeel grunted as he got up. "We are not done Salamander." He stated, realizing the pink hair, but did not stay and fight as he backed into the darkness and disappeared. Natsu was about to chase him down but the calls from his friends stopped his advance and made his way to Levy and her downed team.

Erza took Levy in her arms and hastily made her way to the infirmary, followed by Natsu who had Jet on his shoulder and Gray with Droy. "Hold on guys! We are taking you to the guild!" Happy said as he flew above the group.

When they reached the guild, Mirajane went up and opened the door to the destroyed guild and the group made its way through the iron pillars towards the broken infirmary. Taking control of the situation, she brought two bucket and gave it to Gray. "Fill this up with ice! Quick! Erza take some fresh bandages! Lucy get the antiseptics!"

"Mira! Here!" Gray handed her the two buckets filled with ice. She took one of them.

"Smash it into little pieces! Natsu make this bucket into warm water!" After an extensive period of tension and blood, the three injured were now out of their critical situation. Mirajane's face was sweaty but had a look of relief and satisfaction, but no smile. The problems had just begun. "We need to inform the Master." She stated.

"But we can't let anyone go alone. We now know those cowards will ambush us." Gray stated, not playing the arrogant hero, neither did Natsu, who was supposedly to call Gray a coward for his words.

"Gray's right, we will tell master in the morning. Right now, we need to remain a group and watch each other's back and also protect these three." The ice mage sported surprise at the dragon slayers words, but quickly nodded in agreement.

"Besides, it's just a few hours from morning." Happy spoke as he handed Lucy a wet cloth that the latter placed on silently, she hasn't uttered a word since the moment Levy was brought to the infirmary.

"Lucy.." Erza placed her hand on the blonde's shoulder. "They are going to be fine. They just need rest." Lucy didn't speak nor look, but nodded.

Although she wanted a clear cut answer, Erza sighed and walked towards her lover, or wherever he was as the dragon slayer was not seen in the room anymore. Looking over to Mirajane, motioned her hand to search for Natsu, but the latter shook her head from Jet's side as she applied fresh bandages. "He went outside Erza, he might want someone there." She encouraged and allowed Erza to go.

"Grrr.." The cold night air was not even able to come near the dragon slayer, much less graze his skin as frustration and anger poured out in the form of heat which was akin to gasoline that just needed a spark to explode. His body was stiff, hands fisted teeth grinding and of course the heat that was the previous stage from getting an inferno from the dragon slayer.

Two smooth but strong arms encircled his waist from behind and two soft pillows pressed against his back gently before the Titania placed her chin in the crook of his neck. "It will be okay Natsu, we never expected this." Her voice cracked, and if one thing Natsu couldn't handle other than transportation. Then it is girls crying, **especially** _**his**_girls.

But the situation was different, and he needed to release his pent up aggression without fighting or destroying. And he somehow deduced the way to release the frustration although not knowing why. Without a moments delay, Natsu grabbed one of Erza's hand and roughly pulled her to his front and smashed his lips in a lip lock, surprising the Titania, not because he kissed, but because of the aggression behind it as she was pressed into the wall and as usual, she was pudding in his hands, albeit not trained. "Mhmmm.." Erza moaned out as she felt him pull her hair as kissed her further in before kissing her down, trying to relax in her scent and taste as he went down to her exposed neck and unintentionally getting a grip on her bust.

But this was not enough as he pulled away from her and looked her in the eye with a feral look. "I want you to do that with your mouth..." He rasped out, his eyes fierceness was mixed with lust, dark lust. And his words were like one that of a master in her smut novels. And that was all it took for the proud Titania to fall down to her knees while Natsu undid his trousers. Erza pulled down his Trousers and boxer, and his hard erection sprang out. It didn't matter if it was the second time she was giving him a blowjob, Natsu Jr still scared her. The fifteen inch monster never really fit inside her mouth, but that will never stop her from doing this.

Without much of a delay, she latched on to him, her warm mouth slowly sucking in his head while both her hands slid up and down the remaining part. It didn't take long as Natsu grabbed her head roughly and pushed his cock into her throat, as he ejaculated his hot and heavy load directly into the red head's throat and even then she coughed out a load, unable to take everything. "God...Natsu...you could impregnate everyone in the guild with just one shot.." Erza coughed as she slowly moved her hands up and down, as a few remaining jets shot into her face, his cock still hard as a steel pipe making Erza grow worried. 'I can't take him in my mouth again so soon...not if I don't want to speak tomorrow..'

As Natsu was about to pull her head one more time, she stopped him, making the dragon slayer look down at her in confusion. "Don't worry Natsu...just sit down...and I will take care of you.." Her seductive voice surprisingly did its job.

Natsu sat down on his back, leg spread and his body supported by his arms as he leaned back. Erza also sat on her ass and raised both her legs up without falling back, giving the dragon slayer a great view of her white ass and drenched white panties, which surprisingly made his cock grow stiff, and again when she pulled them down slowly, revealing her untouched jewel to the only man she will ever allow to see them. She threw her panties to the pile that had her boots, his trousers and boxer.

Seeing his impatient look, Erza giggled. "Sorry Natsu...but you have to wait...this is my first time...I will have to moisten myself a bit...or it will be very painful.." Erza saw the worried look on the dragon slayer when he heard the word painful from her lip.

"Then we don't-" Natsu began.

"I want it! I wanted to do this with you for the past five years. Just give me a few seconds." Erza smiled at him before slowly spreading her legs, in the process opening her vagina a bit which already was very small. 'A little won't be enough to fit that monster in..' She placed her hand over it and started rubbing her bud wildly, letting out moans and groans as she closed her eyes at the feeling. And in moments gap she slipped in her middle finger, slowly pushing it in and out.

As minutes passed by, Titania was having trouble to muffle her pleasure sounds as her movements grew erratic but then she gasped and had her eyes opened wide. Natsu, out of curiosity, inserted his index finger into her virgin love channel, expanding the already narrow canal with her finger still inside, more. "Natsu what are you-oh my fucking god!" She bit her other hand to stop from screaming out to the world as Natsu had her bud between his teeth in a gentle hold, enough to drive her crazy and if that was not crazy, his long slow licks and speeding fingers were! It didn't take long as Erza shut her legs around Natsu, bringing his face into her drenched pussy before she came all over his face.

Panting heavily, Erza felt her face dripping with sweat, her hair drenched and a small afterglow went over her. "I..you..wow.." Erza's words died in her throat as she saw him licking her cum from his fingers. She reached out and grabbed her lover by the hair and pulled him into a searing kiss and slowly pushed him to the ground, Natsu used his elbows to lean up and suck on to her moist lips.

"Natsu.." Erza pulled away a little and caught his attention, ignoring her lust for a moment.

"Yes Erza?" Natsu asked as he looked into her warm brown eyes.

"I love you." She said with as much sincerity a person could say when the take it from the bottom of their heart. Titania may be a woman, but for Natsu, she will always be a helplessly wet pussy for him, but never was she a pussy, and didn't shutter when she spoke the word of their bond.

Grinning at her goofily, Natsu pulled her down into a kiss "I love you too silly...mmmm" Natsu groaned as he felt her wet hot core slide over his rock hard cock from the base to the head.

"Erzaaa gasp!" He gasped as he felt her lift her hip and stand on her knees with one hand on his chest, holding her balance, while the other grasped his cock and held it straight, aligning it with her pussy. She took a deep breath, looking into the stars of the cold night, but no coldness came as the fire was right beneath her, encasing her in his warmth. She gently pushed his mushroom head which separated her labia and completely got in touch with her vaginal hole.

Natsu held his breath from both excitement and fear. "Erza, you don't havoohhhh mmmhh" Erza dropped her weight on his cock and fell forward, on to his shoulder and bit into his hard skin, drawing out blood while tears ran freely from her eyes as she muffled her scream.

'No...I'm getting ripped apart!'

Natsu on the other hand was in cloud nine. Never has he experienced something like this, it was better than Erza's mouth in some aspects, tight being one of them. One thing worried him though, blood, not his, since it was only a few drops, but Erza's, he could both smell and feel it on his thighs as it slid down to the granite in streaks. It felt like eternity for the dragon slayer as he gently rubbed his fingers through the red strands of Erza soothingly as her violent sobs turned into small breaths.

"I'm sorry you had to wait...it's so painful when you do it at first..but I'm ready now.." Erza's lied about the ready part as she still felt the tear in her vagina but also didn't want to make him wait. With that she slowly straightened her upper body while letting out grunts of pain.

This caused her pussy to slightly tighten around Natsu, and with a double interest return, Natsu thrust his shaft up uncontrollably up, completely filling her up to the brim and once again Erza fell against his chest. "Thurn offer..." Her muffled voice came from his neck.

"Uh what did you say Erza?"

Lifting her head slightly "Turn...over...you gotta get on top of me.." With that she fell down back on his chest. Complying with her command, he slowly turned her over without losing the connection. Now completely on top of her, Natsu gazed at the woman who was flat on her back, with her head turned to the side exposing her smooth creamy neck.

Natsu used one elbow to support his weight while he used his free arm to gently turn her face towards him, her face was flushed, sweaty and tear soaked, and her eyes were red and puffy with her hair all over the face. He moved all the stray strands to the side and stared into her eyes. Before leaning down and placing his lips on hers while ignoring the sensation of Erza's love channel contract and expand around him, trying to accommodate his size. "Natsu squeeze my breasts.." She pleaded in a painful hiss.

Seeing Natsu's confused look, Erza sighed annoyed and grabbed her right breast and started to squeeze and pinch it. That sparked the fire and Natsu grabbed the soft mound of pale flesh with his unusually warm hands. Erza squealed like a little girl at the pleasurable sensation, bringing a sort of pride that Natsu and motivation to do something off the chart in his mind. Erza gasped as she felt her unattended mound getting enveloped by a warm salivating mouth.

Natsu sucked around her mound before taking her pink nipple into his mouth, and aggressively bit and licked around her and on her buds. And soon enough, Natsu's ministrations started to take its toll on him. Without warning, he pulled out, making the redhead groan and nearly scream, if not for biting Natsu's shoulder, as the man shoved back into her. "Erza...you are so tight.." Natsu rasped before pulling back and thrust again.

It didn't go well for the Titania for a few seconds of his violent and hard love, but a couple minutes into his pounding, a small tingle of pleasure started to mix with the pain and before long, Natsu started to hit her g spot in between his thrusts unknowingly and enough said, Titania was on the edge but still muffled her sounds on Natsu's shoulder.

"Natsummmmmhhhmm!" Erza screamed into his shoulder as she felt her orgasm, but the dragon slayer didn't reach there yet and continued to pound more fiercely into her love canal as he felt the tightening of her velvet walls. Her pussy squirted out her release along with a lot of blood from his furious pumping.

Around a three quarters of an hour passed and little by little from each push and pull, Natsu started to lose all his control and gave into instincts, by which, he stopped his pounds and straightened up without disconnecting. Natsu didn't get any verbal complaints for stopping, but that's because Erza had already lost her consciousness from half time. He swung her leg up his shoulder and once again started his merciless pounding, but due to the new depth his cock went, Erza was once again gasping and thrashing her head and in the next few seconds, she met her next orgasm which she already lost count from the many she was given.

Wanting to once again close the distance, Natsu dropped her legs and crushed her with his weight, which she surprisingly held up and smashed his mouth on to hers as he pounded harder, his movements becoming erratic. Erza wrapped her legs around his hip as a new found energy started sweeping in. "Erza..something's coming!" Natsu grunted. "I'm going to come!"

Erza held him close. "Let..it..g-go!" And he did, as he stuck his cock deep inside her and shot his hot seed directly into her womb in jets of cum which in return triggered another small orgasm in the scarlet beauty.

.

.

.

It took a total of half an hour to completely dress up..for the scarlet beauty of course, and stand with the support of her lover. Her legs will be useless for hours, maybe next day too, but she was happy..and embarrassed about her shameless choice of place for her first time. Right in front of the guild door!

"Wow Erza...that was Awesome!" Erza felt her being nibbled on the cheek and relaxed at the sensation. "Could we do it again?"

"You idiot! I can't move! My legs are useless! And we have to deal with Phantom tomorrow." Erza yelled at him angrily, making the dragon slayer pale in fear.

"Erza I'm-" Natsu began.

"However..to answer your question, yes, we will do it again, everyday if possible, and I expect to end like this after every time we engage." She stated without losing her intimidating look.

"Yes ma'am. Hey wait a minute! That means-" Erza crushed her lips against his.

.

.

.

**Please Review**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Vacation **

"Where's gramps? He should've be here by now!" Natsu yelled as he walked restlessly, yes, yesterday was his best night, for him and Erza, but as the first rays of the morning sun came, they both started to prepare and unlike the other times, Gray didn't remark on it as he too was restless, annoyed and much more than those..angry..

The broken guild door opened and all eyes fell on the person who they expected to be, Makarov but it wasn't. Instead, there stood Ur, her eyes downcast. "Ur! Where is Master?" Erza questioned.

"T-the Master...he was attacked.." The news shook the guild.

"What the hell! No way can gramps be down!" Natsu roared.

Steeling herself, Ur raised her head. "He is Natsu, but they attacked him during the night..his energy was completely depleted. I handed him to Porlyusica..cowards.." She growled.

"How is he! Come on! We need to go see him!" Lucy stepped forward.

"No Lucy..we can't go see him now.." Surprisingly, it was Natsu, Lucy and everyone else confusedly turned to the dragon slayer, his face was displaying many emotions. "We have to avenge him..." The dragon slayer began, his voice and body was shaking. "We have to avenge our guild and comrades!" He roared, gaining approval from many.

"Yes! We must strike now; when Phantom still thinks we are mourning over our master!" Ur supported as she stepped forward.

"Ha! Flame brain said something right!" Gray gave his own approval.

Erza smirked. "Where ever you are going, I'm coming with you..although I would have attacked them alone."

"I would too..but I don't think I will be of any use now.." Lucy sighed disappointed at herself, but then felt a warm hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay Lucy, you could help me take care of things here, and we can't simply leave our base unprotected. Even if it is just some pile of wood now." Mirajane's words earned a few chuckles, relieving some of the tension in the air.

"Alright! Let's go get these assholes!" Natsu roared.

Shouts of approval came and the guild charged out, but before Natsu could rush along with his comrades, two soft but strong hands caught him by the two locks hanging on his left and right before pulling his head down where his lips met another soft pair. Pulling away from Mirajane, Natsu looked at her in concern. "You owe me something you gave Erza yesterday. And I intend to take it." With a final kiss, Mirajane left her Dragon to fly.

.

.

.

Inside Phantom Lord, the members were having a jolly time. "Ha. Did you hear that Gajeel got bested by some punk." A goth looking fat guy laughed.

"George! Quiet! He might hear us!" A skinny guy warned

"Who the hell are you asshole to correct me? Besides it's not like Gajeel is as strong as-ackk!" He didn't get to finish as he was slammed into the wall by an iron pillar.

The noisy guild became silent quickly as they watched the iron pillar retract back into the arm of Gajeel Redfox, whose face remained emotionless as he sat down munching on his metal ware. "Don't talk about trash when i am eating bitch."

The guild door suddenly slammed open. "Alright you Bastards! You wanted war! Well you got one!" Natsu didn't give enough time for the Phantoms to process what was happening as he enveloped his body with fire and ramming into a shocked and scared group, taking them into another set of Phantoms.

"**Ice-Make: Rose Garden!**" Ur's powerful spell immobilized every Phantom Lord members on the ground floor.

"You think your lot could waltz into our territory, our home, and attack our family! **Requip: Heavens Wheel Armor!**" Unable to escape from Ur's magic, they could only close their eyes as they saw the hundreds of swords swirling around the scarlet beauty. "Dance my swords!"

"Ice make: Ice Cannon! Eat this you scums!" Gray shot the ones that Erza's attack didn't reach.

"Real men don't attack from behind!" Unbeknownst to the Fairies, Gajeel had slipped past the commotion, unharmed. This wasn't his battle, he needed Salamander alone and this was not the place.

"Jose! You son of a bitch! Get your ass down here and face me!" Ur yelled. It didn't take the main members much time to clean up the whole of Phantom Lords ground floor and now everyone was there to get a piece of the Guild Master.

"Well well well. It seems as if I have underestimated your band of little fairies." Jose's amused voice came from atop.

"He's not here." Natsu blurted out after giving a sniff.

"That is correct. But do you think your guild members are there where they are suppose to be?" Sensing the confusion in the Fairies, Jose sighed. "A particular blonde." Shock ran through everyone.

Erza growled, tightening the grip on her sword and axe. "Touch one hair of her and I will chop your arm off Jose."

"Oh the fiery Titania is mad. And Salamander, it would seem that you won't be partaking in this war." Jose spoke, confusing the dragon slayer, but then he felt it. Darkness creeping into her vision, he turned around and delivered a quick punch to the attacker's face, sending Aria flying into the wooden debris, but the damage was already done as Natsu fell to his knees.

"Natsu! Everybody! Retreat!" He could vaguely hear Erza's voice as it came in slow motion. She caught him before he fell and lifted him to her arms and ran out with the rest of her comrades.

"Gray! Elfman! Check on Lucy and the rest!" Ur ordered to the two while running. "Erza! Take him to Porlyusica!" Erza nodded and diverted her path from the rest.

.

.

.

Natsu sat at the makeshift counter, gobbling roasted meats and other unnamed delicious dishes. "Ah man! I didn't even get a decent fight before I blacked out! This sucks!" He heard a gasp from the side and saw Mirajane with tear filled eyes before she ran off while animatedly sobbing uncontrollably.

Everyone looked at Mirajane for a moment before glaring at Natsu. "Why are'yall starin' at me? What did I did I do?"

"Allow me to explain." A gauntleted arm slapped him across the head, earning a protest from the stuffed dragon slayer. "When you said sucked, Mira thought it was her food that she made with love and care, especially for you." Erza explained the dragon slayer's blunder to him.

"Oh shit! Mira! I didn't mean it like that!" He took the plate and ran off after the damsel in distress. Erza shook her head at the immature attitude of the very mature man.

Three days passed since the guild war between Phantom Lord and Fairy Tail took place, subsequently the former of the two guilds were disbanded for their illegal actions. Although they took out the majority of the enemy out, the few remaining compensated for the fight, the element four, or three as Natsu already took out Aria before going down. The two major battles that took place were Erza's fight against Gajeel and Ur against Jose, the latter being more destructive, bringing the entirety of Phantom Lord's portable guild to rubbles.

Throughout the war, Natsu and Makarov remained immobilized, while Makarov was helped by the medicines to boost back his magical reserves, the same couldn't be applied to Natsu as his body formed its own healing procedures and his magic chambers needed to be refilled by itself and didn't allow external antibodies to help..

After the battle with Gajeel and Totomaru, Erza sustained some minor injuries, and was healed within the span of a day while Ur, had to take rest for a few extra days as she got a few broken bones from her fight against Jose, to whom she made a boney pulp out off.

During the course of their war, they found out a bit of Lucy's past and the reason for Phantom's attack was her father. Nevertheless, the guild didn't give a speck and continued to back up the blonde.

"Erza! Gray!" Lucy ran over to them in excitement.

"What is it Lucy?" Erza smiled and politely enquired the reason for her excitement.

"Juicy got a new pair of underwear with holes!" Happy proclaimed as he flew by, earning a few laughs and catcalls.

"Shut up you dumb cat!" Lucy threw a wood piece at the flying cat, which got him perfectly on the head. "Anyway, guys! Loki gave me five tickets to Akane resort since he cannot go there anymore. So I want you to come along with Natsu and Mira! What do you say?"

"Sure." Gray replied while subconsciously stripping, which earned him a punch from Erza that sent him crashing into the sand collected for the building.

"I don't know Lucy..the guild isn't completed yet.." Erza began, unsure on what to decide, fulfilling her responsibility or have fun.

"But Erza, this is a once in a lifetime offer and we only got a week!" Lucy whined.

"But.." Erza began, but the master came behind them in his Titan form.

"Nonsense! You are leaving to this resort now." Not wanting to protest anymore, Erza nodded.

"Okay..I will go get Natsu and Mira.." Erza left to go get the two.

It took a good fifteen minute walk for her to reach Mirajane's house. She knocked two times on the door, the door opened freely, raising Erza's curiosity. "Hello? Mirajane? Natsu?" She walked inside cautiously.

"Mmmhmmm." The sound of wood creaking and muffled groans ran through the house, Erza followed the sound and soon found it coming from the bedroom of Mirajane, which had her clothes and undergarments in front of the slightly opened door.

Erza walked slowly and opened the door quietly, only to gasp at what she was seeing that was taking place. Mirajane had her face buried in the pillow of her white bed while a ferocious Natsu pounded into her anus with his third leg. Erza could see blood and cum mixed together and staining the white sheet of the elder Strauss and knew this was just the beginning.

Before long, Erza walked inside, momentarily causing Natsu to stop and pull out his shaft from Mirajane's anus to see who it was, he gave a smile and a wave to Erza before picking up Mirajane's hip and thrusting it back into her cunt this time.

"Mind if I join?"

.

.

.

That night the group reached Akane resort and shifted to their respective rooms.

"Ah..this feels so good.." Erza cooed as she leaned back on Natsu's broad chest. Both were stark naked and inside their private jacuzzi of the Akane resort, with the water coming just above Erza's nipples. Small gasps came of her cherry lips every now and then as Natsu gave small lazy thrusts into her. The previous day, Erza learned about two things. One, she didn't want Natsu's third leg anywhere near her anus, two, Mirajane was broken rather very easily than her and as proof, the platinum lady was sound asleep from yesterday's heavy lovemaking.

"Natsu..what are..mmm..you up to..?" Erza gasped and moaned while trying to form a sentence as Natsu increased the number of thrusts and speed gradually and before she knew it, Natsu pulled out his cock out of her wet cunt, earning a sharp gasp and rose to his feet, along with Erza in his arms. In a flash of heat, he dried them both, without harming Erza and carried her out of the bathing space and into the bedroom where Mirajane still slept.

"Natsu what are you-" Erza was cut off as Natsu pushed her front on the free desk and gave a hard slap on her jiggly ass, earning a squeal from the red head. "Natsu! What the-oh no! Not there! Please no-" Natsu forcefully spread her legs using his own ones before aligning his cock at her anal hole, earning cries of panic from Erza. "Natsu it won't fit! No! Anywhere but there-" without warning, he changed the hole and shot into her pussy and started thrusting hard without stopping until Erza reached a few orgasms.

Breathing hard, Erza spoke. "Oh I nearly thought you were... Natsu, what are you..oh no no no!" He pulled out of her cunt and stuck two fingers, taking her juices and rubbing it in and around her anus, he did it a few times with the struggling woman before once again placing his cock on her ass and this time, he didn't change holes, with one solid thrust he ripped her ass.

"Damn..so tight..." His fingers dug into Erza's ass as he pulled his girth back a little as Erza grunted in pain and humiliation. Taking one had off her ass cheek, he gave a hard steaming slap that caused her to gasp in pain. Pushing his dick back all the way up he began to move roughly as he continued to slap her ass.

An hour of ruthless thrusting later, Erza finally started enjoying the humiliation, pain and pleasure, already cumming three times as one of Natsu's steaming finger found her brutalized pussy and fingered her. With a final thrust, Natsu released his load into her ass with a roar; he then picked the rag body of Erza and dropped her next to Mirajane and climbing in after her. 'I just hope I can walk tomorrow..' Erza thought before falling asleep but couldn't help the perverted grin on her face as she was lost to the dream world.

.

.

**.**

**Please Review**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Tower of Heaven: Undisputed Dragon**

"Natsu! Stop emptying the buffet!" Lucy exclaimed as the dragon slayer stuffed his mouth directly from the food tray, gaining disgusted glares from the other guests who were staying in the high class resort, and the mentioned pink head? Well he didn't give a damn.

His mate and mistress, who finally managed to walk after yesterday's night and today's morning, shined like exotic candy stars in the crowd, especially the added glow of having great sex did nothing but attract the people, both males and females. They both wore slit dresses, the beautiful Scarlet mage in a purple one that showed her lean pale back while two straps that were attached to either side of the breast went into a cross and around her neck, holding her heavenly mounds and a long slit on her left leg that travelled from her foot to her hip and showed her strong creamy legs. She had a set of cards in her gloved hand that was covered up to a few inches above her elbow.

Her hair was kept elegantly in a bun with few locks styled to stay in the front. Two earrings were on either one, the red ruby that hung dangled every time she made her head move. The stone wasn't expensive looking nor exotic, it was simple in most people's eyes and the only reason it matched for an occasion like this was because of her beauty that could make anything go with it. But for the Scarlet woman, it was part of her, something that her beloved made for her with his own bare hands because he did not have enough to buy her any ornaments. In short, she will proudly wear this armature made jewellery to the grandest of functions because it was something that had a connection with her mate.

Looking over her loving idiot who was stuffing his mouth with everything he could reach, Erza smiled warmly "Full House. Again the victory goes to Ms. Scarlet." All the people around her groaned as this were the eighth round she was consecutively winning.

"Care for another round boys?" Titania gave a devilish sexy smirk as she cracked her knuckles. None of them could reply, well except for a soft giggle of amusement that came from her side.

Controlling her giggles on how the men groaned as they all lost once again, the platinum girl came behind her lover and wrapped her cream colored gloved hand around Erza's flat stomach and placed her head on the redhead's right shoulder. "Come on now Erza, you already have fifty million, we can check something else, how about Blackjack?"

The Strauss matriarch was also wearing a slit dress which was dark bluish. The main difference was the huge amount of bust that she showed with her strapless dress and around her neck was a beautiful red ruby that was similar to Titania's and of course given to her by her dragon. In her embrace, Titania groaned as the ex-demon planted her soft lips on the joint of the scarlet woman's neck where a strange red dragon tattoo was placed.

The people around them were having huge amounts of blood loss from their noses as they, both males and females, watched the light affectionate gesture that made their arousals shoot to a new degree. The men had problem with their pants while the women shifted uncomfortably on their legs at the wetness of their panties..those who at least had them underneath.

**BOOM!**

The loud sound of explosion in the buffet corner was followed by the sudden darkness. Both the marked women were almost left blind, but due to certain abilities that were transferred, both of them could make out the white lines of the people that were running around in panic. Except for two. One massive fellow and a small guy.

"Been a while...big sister..." The smaller of the two spoke, not knowing that the two women know they were able to see them. He raised two cards and threw at them, but to the bigger man's surprise, the two women dodged the odd cards and saw it hit a by runner who got hit by it in the darkness and turned into a card.

"Sho..." Erza's voice cracked, which was all the distraction the said tan boy needed.

.

.

.

Meanwhile at the buffet things spiced up for one pink dragon slayer as he continued to stuff the huge amount of food in his plate. And although his senses were completely on his stomach's satisfaction, the same wasn't the case for his two friends. Lucy had a suspicious look on her face, which was directed at a certain sharp dressed man in a blue suit who was made up of geometrical pieces and had his black shaded eyes at them.

_SLAP!_

The blonde was snapped out of her thoughts as a roasted steak slapped, smack dab right in on her face, the culprit was a dragon slayer who didn't even know the Steak flew away from his hands that already had tons of stuff. But when he saw what happened, he did the right thing and quickly peeled it off and stuffed it back into his mouth.

**Ten minutes later.**

"Alright! Spit it out! Why did you attack Erza and Mira?" Natsu's eyes were stoned up and a thin layer of fire blurred in and out. He may be an easy going guy, but no way was he going to be one when his women are in danger. The scenario, as expected has turned out rather obvious, right after the blackout, none of the hostiles were kept standing, and now, the group of four assailants were kept on the ground, no shackles or ropes, because they knew better than to tick of the dragon slayer any further. The five Fairy Tail mages and the blue haired ex-Phantom mage stood around

"I claim full responsibility of their actions, please let them go." The big man with the metal jaw stated, and the sadness in Titania's eyes were very much open. He was the worst injured in the lot, beaten to pulp, right after his second attempt to grab Erza where he accidentally pushed Mirajane and she hit her head on the pool table, nothing serious except for the small angry bump on the side of her forehead and Lucy was attending to it. But that injury awoke a demon in Erza and without mercy she crushed her childhood friend brutally.

"Erza?" Natsu concededly looked at his mate. The call seemed to have worked as she fell down to her knee and jumped to embrace the captured people. The scene would have drawn suspicion if not for them being in Natsu's room. On the bed sat Lucy tending to Mirajane's bump which the bubbly barmaid of Fairy Tail winced, but she tried to put up a smile. "Erza, you know these guys?"

"Sister.." The dark tanned teen spoke, and that was all Natsu needed to know, to realize who these people were.

"Shô?" The boy turned to Natsu in confusion when the dragon slayer called his name. "You're Shô aren't you?" Natsu confirmed.

"How do you know my name?" Shô wasn't sure, but this man seemed to be very happy or at least excited to some extent and had a mixture of anger and sadness.

"There's not a single day that went by without my Erza not thinking of you people, Shô, Millianna but who are you two? Blockhead and Steel jaw?" Natsu looked at Wally and Simon, trying to figure out who these two were.

Ignoring the Dragon Slayer, Shô shouted, pulling himself away from Erza. "You betrayed us big sister!" While Millianna was more happy to be in Erza's embrace.

"I.." Erza began, but her partner cut her off.

"Erza never betrayed you, it was that bastard Jellol!" Natsu roared, but Shô stuck on to his words, albeit fearfully.

"Wh-o-o do y-ou think-k y-you are to cla-claim som-something like that?!" He stuttered as he saw the fire in the dragon's eyes.

"I am her. She and I are one; there is nothing between us that can block that link. I and Mira believe in her, so should you, just like that time in the tower. Just like that time when she sacrificed her eye for you!" The gathered Fairy Tail mages and the other related people inside the room could feel the temperature rising.

"Natsu.." The pinkhead felt the soft mounds of his mistress pressing against his back while her arms circled around his abdomen. Her, now unbound platinum hair flew with the ocean breeze as she laid her unhurt part of her head on the dragon slayer's broad back.

"Mira.." Natsu instantly calmed, his eyes softened as he placed his hand over his lover's. Then they hardened, not coldly, but with determination, the fixation to bring back their peace. "Erza, Gray, Lucy and Blue girl. We are going to this goddamn tower! I am ending Erza's nightmare tonight." Natsu spoke leaving no room for arguments. "Mira.." Upon the mention of her name, the Demon nodded, albeit a bit reluctantly. Seeing her nod, he turned to his best pal. "Happy, I'm trusting you to get her home safe."

"Aye sir!" The Exceed gave a military salute.

"Alright. Erza's old friends are going to help us find the tower." It was no request.

"Before we leave, I have something to say." Natsu watched the metal jawed man speak as he got up, preparing for the journey back to the wicked island they were slaves of. "My name is Simon, for those who don't know me."

"Simon?!" Erza gasped, unable to believe her own eyes at the sight of her beloved friend.

"Hey Erza..it's been a while.." They couldn't see the smile, but the happiness in his eyes was clear as glass. The others watched the events unfold curiously, and Natsu felt himself growl from the uneasiness of Erza hugging the giant man, something familiar, something akin to what he felt when people..especially males, stare at his women with a weird look.

"Listen. We don't have much time." Much to the dragon slayers relief, his mate withdrew from the hug. The tall man, Simon stood up cautiously, so as to not cause any aggression from the salmon haired man. "Shô, Millianna, Wally..there is something I have to reveal, Jellal.."

.

.

.

The small boat climbed over to the sand, making an abrupt stop. In front of them stood the imposing structure of the Tower of Heaven, but the dragon slayer who was revived from his motion sick state, albeit stopped from cheering or making a boast. No, Natsu Dragneel was a man on a mission.

'I'm going to destroy your darkness Erza..even if that means destroying this whole island.' Natsu mentally prepared, lot of blood was about to be spilled. "Come on! The sooner we finish this, the sooner I get to eat Mira's food!" He knew he couldn't lose his cool, especially today.

The group charged in. "Welcome my friends! And it seems you have brought Fairy Tail with you than just Erza..ah I expected such a flaw in you from the beginning. Weaklings will always be weaklings." Everyone else other than Natsu and Simon whipped themselves left and right, trying to locate where the voice was coming from. "Now since we are all here, why don't we play a game? It has simple rules, no one's allowed to cheat and last man...or woman standing or alive can meet their death by my hands." The magical speakers from the sidelines briefed Jellal's voice.

"Tch..arrogant prick.." Gray stated dryly.

"Now I know that all of you are very much capable to dispose the tower guards, so I hired help, now don't worry about the number as there are only three, but worry about their strength. Trinity Raven could be quiet persistent." Jellal let the people get a grasp on what he was talking about.

"Trinity Raven? Isn't that the most notorious mages from an Assassin Guild?" Lucy piped in and Juvia nodded.

"Juvia has heard about those people. Juvia's old guild master tried to hire them to fight Fairy Tail." The Water mage bowed her head in shame.

"Nah, it doesn't matter. You are with us now, right?" Gray casually reassured, but Juvia misinterpreted it into _Nah, it doesn't matter. You are with me now and forever, right?_ Nodding dumbly, her mind immediately shifted off from the current events and to wonderland where she and Gray would make thirty babies.

Returning to the current dilemma, the group stood in front of three tunnels. "Now these tunnels all come towards me, but you will have a member from the Trinity Raven guarding it. So heads up, but the real challenge for you will be time." The dark mage's dark chuckles echoed the walls.

"Time?" Millianna spoke cautiously.

"Oh, nothing much, in about fifteen minutes, this whole tower will be fired on by Etherion. Of course by your beloved council." This earned concerned look from all.

"Ha! He's bluffing! He took eight years to complete this! He won't let it get destroyed that soon!" Although not fully confident in his own words, Wally was more than sure on what he said.

"Oh it doesn't matter if you believe me or not, just start killing! Oh an I will be waiting for you Erza.." And his voice faded away.

"Alright. Take a guy who knows the tower with you-" Natsu was cut off by the golden light that came from his side, and saw Shô running off into a tunnel with a Card in his hand. "Dammit..he got Erza. Guys, I'm going after that kid!" With that the group split themselves.

"I'll take the girls!" Millianna quickly grabbed the hands of Juvia and Lucy, much to the distaste of the former and the horror of the latter, and took the other tunnel. For a young woman, she sure can drag a ton.

Gray shrugged as he watched his guild mates disappear into the darkness of the tunnel before turning around to Wally and Simon. "Well, guess it's us three, let's go and kick some ass before that fireprick takes all the fights."

"Very well, it is a logical choice on your part to help as much you can in this fight. But I must warn you, Jellal is someone with power unlike anything you may have seen." The metal jawed man spoke cautiously to his new naked ally. "Natsu may be strong, but he will need us to help him defeat Jellal."

Gray let out a snort at the huge man's worried words. "Look here man, I don't like saying the lizard head is stronger than me, so let me put this straight. If we don't start moving and get on with the fighting, the whole point of coming here would be a waste." That's when the Ice Wizard noticed his lack of clothing. "Crap! Not again!"

.

.

.

Five minutes into running after his mate, the Dragon Slayer finally spotted her and the dark skinned boy who took her, now facing against someone with pink hair, not salmon, but pink. And what luck he had, because he arrived just in time for the fighter to introduce herself. "I'm called Ikaruga." The strange woman spoke while covering her down half of her face with the long sleeves. That's when Natsu noticed the scent of blood, one from the boy and the other from..

"You attacked Erza..." His voice was rough, his eyes narrowed and his teeth lightly gritted. Erza's armour wasn't there as she was currently clad in only her white blouse. With a roar, the dragon slayer charged at the pink samurai girl in blind fury. The latter never flattered at the charging brute, but with practiced ease that was easily missed by the untrained eyes and that of the superior dragon eyes, Ikaruga unsheathed her sword and slashed, just when Erza yelled.

"Natsu! No!" Natsu stopped abruptly upon the command three feet away from Ikaruga, but Mugetsu-Ryu didn't, its long sharp side was on the dragon slayer's chest. "She is my opponent. You should go and look for Jellal, Shô's gone after him." Erza's face was straight, but she was right, the dark skinned card user has disappeared.

With a swift pull, Ikaruga sheathed her sword, a small smile on her lips."Oh he's not going anywhere anymore, at least without someone else taking his two parts-"

"Alright then." The woman was cut off by the firm voice of the still one pieced dragon slayer. "But be careful Erza, she's having a really sharp sword." He spoke with a small wince as he jumped back to his beloved's side.

"Are you okay?" The Knight asked with concern as she saw the straight, horizontal shallow cut on his chest. But her concern was replaced with relief at the sudden heat that lasted a few second which came off Natsu, that sealed his small long wound.

With a grin he replied while nodding. "Uh huh. Don't worry bout me. That swords real sharp." The dragon slayer's voice was laced with concern.

"Understood. Take care of yourself and go find Shô before he reaches Jellal." Erza smiled before planting her lips on her dragon.

Seeing the dragon slayer run off, Ikaruga was half tempted to stop him, but her logic told her not to, so turning to her opponent, she spoke. "You have a truly remarkable individual there to defend you, now I know who Jellal is going to face as the major obstacle."

Erza let a smirk spread over her face. "He's not just an obstacle, he's a fully armed blockade and I believe in him, but leave that aside, you prepare yourself to face me." Summoning her Purgatory Armour, Erza charged at the other woman with a battle cry. Ikaruga kept her cool as she effortlessly blocked Titania's strike. "What the-" Erza's face showed shock as her armor fell off from her body in pieces.

.

.

.

"Oi brat! Wait up!" Natsu chased the boy who was taking quick turns here and there, making it extremely frustrating for the dragon slayer. And just when he thought things couldn't get any more annoying..

_**SWOOSH! BHAM!**_

The dragon slayer's body shot through the walls and crashed on to a giant boulder in a huge room with many cliffs, making a crater of him on the surface. Albeit not being harmed, it didn't entertain the pink head. "Who the hell did that?!" Natsu roared.

"I will not let you break the rules. I will pass judgement on you in the name of justice! The Warrior of Justice, Fukuro, is here!" The owl headed assassin hooted like an owl as he stood afloat in air using his jet pack.

"Too bad I'm specialized in breaking the rules!" Natsu's mouth started to leak fire before he pulled back his head and fired his basic spell. The owl man dodged, but the structure behind him had a huge hole that showed the ocean and skies, shaking the entire tower from the titanic attack.

Fukuro had a bead of sweat from the destruction that was supposed to turn him into fried turkey. Too engrossed, he didn't notice the giant ice hammer headed his way until the last moment where he dodged it by a feather. "Oi! Fire stick! I'm taking this guy!" Gray yelled.

"No way! I found him first, stripper!" Natsu shot back, igniting his fists.

"You wanna go flame brain!?" The ice and fire wizards stood head pressed against each other.

Natsu suddenly withdrew, much to the surprise and delight of the naked teen. "Yea..you take him out, I gotta go stop that kid before he gets himself shredded." With that the dragon slayer bailed the battle, and disappeared into the abyss of the tunnels, trying to find the scent trail of Shô.

The next moment, Simon and Wally came behind Gray, who stood grinning at the assassin who was in a mixed state of shock and anger. "You will not pass me! After I bring you to justice, I will hunt the other-"

"Oh shut up bird brain! I ain't got no time for your bullshit!" And the battle commenced.

.

.

.

He was sure. "I'm lost." Natsu sighed as he sat on a rock. The Salamander was lost because of his own mistake. The moment he blew up part of the tower, he let the salty wind in that purged the tower off all the scents. "Great, what am I supposed to do now?" With nothing much to do, he slumped down on to his rock.

"So we meet at last, Salamander..." A voice chuckled from the dark corners. Natsu peeked over his shoulder to see the individual. "I'm afraid you do not know who I am?" It was thick and masculine as the individual stepped out of the darkness.

Natsu, now on his feet looked cautiously at the man who was strikingly similar to Elfman in physical structure, but instead of tan, he was fair in color while his hair was black, reaching his shoulders, in a wavy appearance, as if it was in water and eyes, deep ocean blue. He wore no shirt; instead a dark blue pant was all the clothing he had. Natsu's eyes quickly fell on the tattoo on the stranger's right chest, a blue trident.

"I don't think I've seen you around, one of Jellal's thugs?" The dragon slayer jumped to the point. The man only seemed to grin as he raised his hands and pointed it at the dragon slayer.

"Although I only make it look like I serve 'Lord' Jellal, it was only for the moment we meet." The scent of salt water gathering near the stranger began to invade the dragon slayer's nose. The pink head immediately bent his knee a little and took a battle stance. And he was right in doing so as a long sphere of sea water came at him in bulk quantity. Pulling back his head, the dragon slayer unleashed his signature roar. Both blasts cancelled each other, giving rise to steam that filled the area.

"You have to admit that, my attack wasn't like that of other water mages you have fought wasn't it?" The stranger's grin didn't waver at the sight of the dragon slayer standing in the same spot unharmed, in fact it grew more.

"You are using the sea water aren't ya?" The dragon slayer didn't bother to entertain the stranger, but the man was least affected by Natsu not being interested in pleasantries.

The water mage chuckled again. "That is correct. Which also means I have unlimited ammo, as we are in the middle of the ocean-" He didn't get to finish his dialogue as a flaming fist came in his direction which he was forced to evade. "It is rude to-" Another melee attack. "-interrupt a person-" Another kick, an elbow and a knee which the stranger pushed away only for the dragon slayer to use that momentum to deliver a flaming spin kick. "-when he is speaking." He finally managed to complete.

His grinning form stared at the frowning dragon slayer, awaiting his words. "You are a dragon slayer?" The stranger gave a smirk.

"Haven't seen one of my kinds before, have you?" Although Natsu didn't understand what he meant by that, he knew this buff man was smug about it. "It seems introductions are in order here, don't you agree?"

"Nah. I ain't into fancy villain stuff." Natsu waving of his words took him by surprise. "Who are you? What are you? All are yesterday's news. You said you are working for Jellal, that means the only thing I need to know is how much sound your bones will make when I break'em!" The dragon slayer let out another fiery roar that was countered by an equally large water twister that came from the breach behind the stranger.

Charging at the half naked man, he covered his arms in fire before barraging the water mage, who countered it with his water covered fists. "But it's my duty to introduce myself." He spoke as he dodged a swipe kick by ducking, before delivering a punch to the dragon slayer's abdomen with a tremendous force that shook the tower, but only managed to stagger the pink head back a few steps, which once again surprised the water mage. "It seems the rumors were true, you are Salamander, the legendary mage who levelled Bethrow islands."

Natsu stopped in mid step, the islands name clicking to his mind. "No. That wasn't me. That was old man Gildarts. But he fixed it with help of some guy who knows how to fix with crash magic. If this is about revenge or any stuff like that, I ain't the person who did it." Natsu raised his arms in firmness.

"Oh. Forgive me, I did not meant to offend you. But I can assure you, I am not here for any sort of revenge." The water mage stated, getting a relived sigh from the dragon slayer. "Now, shall I introduce myself?"

Natsu sighed. "Oh alright..knock yourself out.." Think before you leap. Talk before you hit. Whatever.

"Thank you, Salamander of Fairy Tail." The man took a more relaxed pose. "I am Poseidon, the Ocean God Slayer of the Mount Olympus." The stranger, who was finally able to introduce himself, revealed.

"God Slayer?" Natsu's eyes widened a little. "That is not possible; there ain't a person that can kill a god." The Water mage looked a bit amused at the dragon slayer's lack of knowledge. It was always a charm for him among those who didn't know about the god slayers. This battle maybe over than it could even start.

"Yes. A God Slayer. If Dragon slayers are meant to slay dragons, I am meant to slay gods, that itself makes me a god..**Ocean God's Heavenly Axe!**" Natsu's disbelieving look allowed the Water mage to attack the dragon slayer with a giant axe made of glistening blue ocean water that send Natsu crashing to the wall. "**Ocean God's Tridents!**" Not letting the attack stop, the god slayer continued his barrage of attacks with hundreds of tridents made of water went at Natsu, all hitting the dragon slayer head on, who by the way was defending himself using his arms that weren't helping much.

The two attacks devastated the structures floor, the upper four levels now solely depended on this floors outer walls, which also had dents in it. Poseidon stood there, observing his handiworks. "Rargh!" The sudden roar and the solid punch that came from the body which flew out of the rubbles made a clear impact on the water mage. "**Fire Dragon's Flaming Talon's!**" Natsu's follow up was a series of punches that was reigned down at a rapid rate such that the flaming fists combined with speed and motion, looked like the talons of a dragon. Natsu's entire body was drenched in sea water from the attack with small cuts and bruises from the attacks earlier.

Receiving all of the punches from the dragon slayer, Poseidon grabbed Natsu's wrist and threw him to the side, the dragon slayer landed with a spin and charged back. "Enough! **Ocean God's Wrath: Water Seal!**" Water pushed the dragon slayer back to the ground before encasing him, the water taking the form of a giant sphere, the dragon slayer constantly being spun around as the water twirled around in all direction over the sphere.

Poseidon held his glowing blue fist up front, indicating that the current attack was being controlled by the limb. "The flames of a fire dragon will perish against the heavenly waters of the gods." The sea water kept on replenishing the water structure that was steaming up every now and then on behalf of the struggling dragon slayer. "Struggle all you want lizard. But you forget your place in front of a god." The water mage did not bother whether the fire mage heard it or not.

As seconds passed, the dragon slayer's struggle began to lessen, his hard motions began to get sloppier and the boiling water began to cool slowly. "Yes..do not fight the inevitable, be happy that you are-"

With a roar, the dragon slayer shined a brilliant golden light, the heat vaporized the water just enough for him to get out. "Shut the hell up you buffoon!" Upon his feet touching the ground, the dragon slayer shot at the Water mage, slamming his foot onto the face of the baffled God slayer. Before he could be taken by the force of his kick, Natsu grabbed the man's long hair, before smashing his much larger frame on the floor, sending him to the below floor. "Rargh!" He gave his fiery roar that was swiftly evaded at the last moment by the god slayer who rolled to the side to avoid the fire storm from the hole above floor, but still couldn't avoid the radiating heat that gave minor burns to his shoulder and biceps.

THUD!

The god slayer quickly got his feet upon hearing the dragon slayer landing where the attack melted the floor. His body emitted steam as the water kept on getting evaporated; the only reason it being a slow process was because of the god slaying magic mixed with the sea water.

"You..ha..you were..saying about gods..." The dragon slayer's breath was laboured as he coughed a bit of the magic water. "..what got me thinking was..if you can defeat gods..then if I defeat you..I'm a god..so, I'm going to beat the shit out of you!" Natsu charged at the god slayer who did the same, the dragon slayer's appearance turning demonic on every step into the battle.

"You insolent fool! **Ocean God's Exploding Water Cannon!**" The water came in a similar fashion to that of Gray's ice lances. But upon contact with a surface, it exploded with ferocity of a grenade. The dragon slayer dodged most of the water lances, but still got hit by the remaining ones, but kept on moving towards the god slayer. "You cannot withstand the wrath of a god lizard!" The water lances kept on showering as the dragon slayer began to duke it out with them with his hands coated with flames.

"I had it with you and your dammed god complex you stupid idiot!" The dragon slayer joined his hands in a quick motion before separating them. "**Fire Dragons Sacred Arts..**" A flame ignited between them that got expanded as the distance between his hands increased. "**Crimson Lotus Exploding Dragon Fire Sword!**" The flames took the form of a giant sword thathe brought down on the god slayer who shielded himself with a sphere of water, but the attack didn't end there as a series of earth shattering fiery explosions raked through the shield sending the dark haired man to the side wall.

A few seconds passed as the dragon slayer looked at the debris where the god slayer was buried under and failed to notice the water taking the form of a human behind him. "You really have to know when to step back. **Ocean God's Cyclone Fist!**" The god slayer's fist drove into the dragon slayer's spine. "**Ocean God's Earth Crusher!**" He appeared above Natsu and slammed his foot down on to his back, crushing him to the ground, taking them several levels below.

Blinding white light filled the entire island, submerging the occupants with it. The Etherion has been fired, but the dragon and god continued their fight, not at all affected by the blindness everyone else faced. "What the- I thought it was supposed to hurt when those old geezers fired their shit!" Natsu grabbed both of Poseidon's arms, blocking the offensive and countered with a kicked on the chest.

"Ha! The fool is not that stupid. He's planning to do this." Right after those words left Poseidon's mouth, the light began to fade off, revealing blue crystals everywhere, from the rubbles to the wall structures. "His plan is to harvest the power of the Etherion and use it for the revival of Zeref. **Trident of Poseidon!**" He brought his right arm above to the side of his head; glowing blue water took the shape of a trident that almost seemed rigid. "Behold. The legendary weapon of the Ocean God!" Behind him a giant blue titan in Greek clothing holding a giant trident, aimed it at the dragon slayer.

Letting out a roar, Natsu flared his flames; they swirled around him in a violent dance, yet in an exotically beautiful way that radiated power. "You are getting on my nerves buddy. Now that I remember, I have that asshole to stomp. I'm ending this you hear?" The form of a Red Dragon came behind the dragon slayer, facing the Ocean God with its wings spread afar. "**Dragon Slayer Sacred Arts..Crimson Lotus Exploding Flame Blade!**"

The two attacks met in the middle, and the struggle for victory began.

.

.

.

Top Level, right after the Etherion blast.

"Ha!" Erza pushed Jellal before he could cast the binding spell. "You bastard!" Just a moment ago, he made her almost believe in his words. If it weren't for her slightly heightened senses and the mark on her shoulder that gave an uncomfortable tingling sensation, she would be stuck there, completely immobilized.

"Hmm..not what I expected, in fact, none of my plans for this day is going accordingly..especially that little pink trash and that sentry guard began to fight. I will have to finish this fast, or my tower will be completely devastated for the resurrection." Jellal mostly said that to himself rather than saying it to the audience he had. Shô lay unconscious next to a struggling Simon who was trying to reach Erza.

"Hhahaha..oh you are going to fail Jellal..if not me, it will definitely be my Natsu who will defeat you, if you haven't been beaten already. Your tower is in near ruins." Erza raised her long Japanese katana sword, pointing at the mad blue haired man.

"It has just enough pieces to be left for my final procedure. So prepare yourself, Erza!** Meteor!**" The Heavenly magic user dashed at the Scarlet knight who evaded the attack with bit of difficulty, and had even more pain in facing Jellal's punches head on. "This isn't even the beginning Erza. You are going to feel a lot more pain before this is over." Placing his hands over each other, Jellal summoned his magic, seven magic circles formed in front of him. "**Grand Chariot!**"

Erza gritted her teeth before dodging as much of the blasts as possible. 'Dammit..my Black Wing Armor and the rest are still reforming..I have to get him down on the ground somehow..' Erza thought as she took the attacks away from her friends. 'Or..he doesn't have to come down..' A grin came over at the thought of her new strategy.

"Keep running Erza, I want to see how much longer you can evade my attacks.." The meteor equal attack kept on showering down as Jellal followed the dashing Erza. And too late was he to notice her strategy as she ran over the wall and put all the force to her legs, pushing them to make leap, and like a bullet she zoomed through the coming meteor attacks, with her sword held over her head.

"Diamond Flash!" The motion played slowly as Erza brought down her sword on to the blue haired mage, gashing him heavily on the chest.

"Arghahhhh!" He screamed in agony while the injured Scarlet beauty landed on her feet before falling to her knees. She knew her strike could only do little damage, but she did not expect him to give a counter offense back. "You stupid bitch! How dare you..grr..I think it's about time I end this.." Erza suddenly felt imminent danger towards her, she watched as the shadows of everything began to get sucked towards the Heavenly Body magic user. "Don't think I am bluffing Erza, I just need a body that is compatible to that of a Wizard Saint. And I can already name a few potential mages for the same." The magic gathered, took the form of a black portal. "Goodbye Erza..it is sad that you won't be there when Zeref brings the land of true freedom..**Altaris!**"

'Natsu..' Her last thoughts resonated the name of her mate as she closed her eyes, ready to face the end, but the next second she felt the presence of a large body in front of her and the agonizing screams of the large man who shielded her from her fate. "S-Simon?"

"Aahhhhahhhhhhrrgghhhh!" Simon's teeth clenched as he suppressed his pain, his arms spread out, his muscles all pushed and strained beyond their limits, torn, steam rouse from his form. Erza came out of her shock as Simon's legs gave out and his body fell straight on its back. Erza tried to get up and run but her energy and magic completely run dry, the scarlet beauty crashed on to her knees next to Simon's head.

"Simon! Simon! Why! Why did you do that!" Erza cried as she pulled his head and placed it on her lap. "Why didn't you escape with the others!"

"To...save..you.." Simon coughed blood.

"Simon! Don't talk! Just stay with me!" Erza pleaded, tears falling from her eyes as Simon strained a smile through his half metal jaws.

"It was al..ways you..you were what..made me con..tinue forward.." More blood came with each word. "You were the only one to make me smile..Erza.." His breathing softened, his eye was growing heavier, but it fell one last time on his childhood friend. "..you were the only one I loved..Erza.." And he was gone.

"Simon! Simon! No..no no..Ahhhhhhhhh!" She screamed, tears rolling down her cheeks endlessly as she hugged the motionless body of her friend, the only person who believed in her from the very beginning.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ahh..ha haha ha!" Jellal laughed hysterically at the sight before him. "Oh I didn't know that worm was still creeping around my tower! But look at the joke he done to himself! He tried to play the valiant hero and got himself killed for nothing! Because whatever or who ever happens now won't matter as none of you is leaving this tower alive!"

Getting up on her wobbly legs, Erza ran with her sword in hand at Jellal who stood there without any intention to avoid it. "Meteor!" He yelled before driving his fist into her abdomen, sending her flying off to a pillar, Erza didn't stop there as she struggled her way back to her feet and charged again, her motions sloppy and slow. "Pathetic..I think I shall end your painful existence.." Jellal once again gathered his magic above his head. He didn't have to worry about time as Erza was struggling to walk now, much less will she be able to escape his Altaris. "This is your final moments Erza! I shall remember you for your fight against my goal when I live in the land of true freedom! Altaris!" What Jellal failed to notice was the grim smile on the scarlet mage's lips, her eyes were overshadowed with her red locks as she waited.

The spell ended with a large boom that shook the tower again. Jellal sighed in relief, ready to make new plans, that's when his eyes caught the unconscious form of Shô who laid in the corner, half covered in debris. "Hmmm..I think I shall keep you to tell the tale of my power to suppress any form of resistance from the coming new slaves.."

"You gotta lotta balls in making future plans after what you have done to Erza..." Jellal's eyes widened as he turned around to where he had thought he made Erza's grave. There, standing tall with narrowed glaring eyes was none other than Natsu Dragneel. He turned around swiftly and crouched next to Erza, holding her in his arms gently, a red fiery aura passed on to her. "I can't heal you much Erza, but I got your wounds sealed..just hang back here.." He pushed the hair hanging over her face and tucked it behind.

With a smirk on his face, Jellal spoke. "Oh so we meet finally..in person..the legendary Salamander..have you come here to fight me?"

"No.." Natsu's answer almost sounded bored.

"What?" Jellal was taken aback.

"You are so full of yourself from the beginning..you think I'll give you the pleasure of a fight? Nah, I'm gonna break every fucking single bone in your body!" Jellal did not expect the dragon mage to be of this calibre as Natsu shot through, covering the distance between them in speeds that his meteor had trouble attaining, but his punch was more devastating than anything as Jellal felt as if his head disconnected from his body.

Jellal recovered in mid air and yelled. "I won't lose! Now face the power of true Darkness Magic!" With a yell he threw a giant golden sphere of magic at the dragon slayer, who began to walk towards the mad wizard, his body flaming up, the fire formed an inverted slow tornado around him, which greedily swallowed the magic thrown by Jellal. "What!" The blue haired mage watched the scene in bafflement.

"Throw all you want..but your fate is already decided.." Natsu's appearance now more wild than before, truly struck the Heavenly Body Magic user's mind more of fear, Jellal didn't stop there though.

"**Dark Grab!**"

"**Darkness Cage!**"

"**Dark Vanish!**" Erza watched in amazement at the spells that were used to take her down being pushed aside. Nothing reached the pissed off dragon slayer.

"I-I will not back down! I won't let you stand between me and true freedom..I will send you all to hell!" He swiped his hand in different patterns and a giant magic circle formed in front of him. Natsu stopped his advance at the feeling of the immense magic radiating from the circle.

Erza's eyes widened at the magic circle. "Are you mad Jellal! You will destroy the entire tower hundreds of innocent people died making for you!" The Requip user shouted, causing the mad man to stop.

"Hmm..that is a big dilemma..but it won't matter..if I can spent eternity in the land of true freedom! Then what's eight more years? No..I'll make it in five years this time!" Jellal laughed maniacally at the Fairy Tail Mages.

Growling in anger, Natsu yelled. "You think you can build a land of freedom by taking away other peoples freedom?!"

"Ha ha ha! You are a fool dragon slayer! All of you are! I am the chosen one! The only one who can hear Lord Zeref! He came to me in my pain, he offered me true freedom! And I won't let vermin like you to be a hindrance to my plans!" Jellal channelled all of his magic.

"Then I will have to show you..." Natsu spoke softly, all of the swirling flames getting sucked to the underside of his foot. "That you are nothing but a stupid puppet!" He roared as he propelled at the dark mage.

"Shut up! **Abyss Break!**" Jellal unleashed the spell that is meant to be one of the most powerful spells in Earthland. Fire, water, air and earth, all mixed yet, didn't have any of these elements characteristics, but the dark energy had all of their destructiveness. But for all it was worth, Natsu charged through the attack in a red streak, bending the force of the four elements.

Jellal's eyes widened at the sight of Natsu's body enveloped in flames that took the shape of a draconic aura around him, come out of his attack without much damage. "You have to fight that ghost Jellal! **Fire Dragon's Breakdown Fist!**" Natsu slammed his fist. "You can do it Jellal! Free yourself!"

Erza watched in amazement at the display of power by her lover as Jellal's body hit the tower in a steamy mess, resulting in a series of blasts that took place on all its floors. A little away to the body, the dragon slayer himself landed with a crater formed around him. 'So..this is the power..you have been hiding..Natsu..'

The tower began to shake, having finally reached its limit. "Oh dammit! Erza, we need to get out of here! Where's that kid!" Natsu fell on to his knees in front of her.

"Shô? Oh no!" She looked frantically, finally spotting her little brother equivalent lying in the corner half covered in debris. "There!" Natsu took his injured woman and placed her on his back. "Simon.." Upon hearing the name of the metal jawed man, Natsu saw the body; a feeling respect came over him.

'Don't worry..I promise to protect her with my life..thank you, Simon.' With a small smile, he raced over to the boy and took him in his left arm. "Hold on Erza! This is going to be bumpy!" He yelled before leaping from floor to floor, all the while avoiding large crystalline exploding boulders.

'Thank you..Natsu...Dragneel..' Natsu's eyes widened at the voice in his head.

'Jellal?' Shaking his head clear he pushed forward, but he felt the tower's shaking lessen a little. 'I don't know if this is your doing Jellal..if it's you..thank you.' Igniting his feet, he jumped off the tower, using burst of fire to reduce the descend of their fall and to guide them away from the tower's immediate detonation zone. With a giant splash the three fell into the sea a few meters away from the island.

"Huh..what happened?" Shô woke up to witness the tower's unbalanced Etherion shooting into the sky. Above them, Fukuro using his jet pack levitated with Ikaruga and a bald Vidaldus, both staring at the sight with as much awe as their bird comrade and past enemies below.

While a boat encased in a water shield floated towards them, containing Gray, Lucy, Juvia, Millianna, and Wally watched the scene in a similar fashion. "No one can survive an explosion of that range!" Wally cried, unable to hold back the tears.

"No..Erza.." Millianna fell on her knees, weeping uncontrollably.

"Are they..?" Lucy looked at Gray tearfully before averting her eyes away to the dazzling tower.

"Its..no..I know that flame stick..he's just waiting for me to say something stupid..besides, he is too stubborn to die in some stupid explosion." Gray gritted his teeth. 'Damn you Natsu! You better be alive with Erza! I won't forgive you if something happens to her you idiot! And don't go fucking self sacrificing before I kick your ass!'

Somewhere towards the other side of the island a few miles away, an average sized navy ship anchored, with a golden flag that had a red swastika symbol in the centre, clearly indicating the vessel being of a foreign Nation. On its upper deck, a huge man covered in bandages sat under the mast. "So, Roy, how was playing...'God'?" A raven haired busty woman with gray eyes, clad in a knight's under grab with the red Swastika on top of her right breast taunted. Her medium long hair was pulled back in a high ponytail, while her lips were full and red.

"Dammit! How many times do I have to ask you to call me Poseidon?!" Poseidon, who was addressed as Roy growled out, earning giggles from the woman. "And I didn't lose! He was just tricky.." Poseidon muttered.

"Yeah if course he is 'Roy'. That's why he is feared for! He's too tricky that people nearly lose their lives if he sneezes, 'Roy'." She kept on adding salt to his wounds. "By the way how come your burnt skin is still unhealed, 'Roy'?"

"I do not know, it may be due to him being the disciple of a King.." Poseidon spoke after thinking a few seconds.

"Or because you were supposed to stick on to the mission and remembered that the only reason you are called a God Slayer is because of that stone in your belly, Roy." Poseidon did not like that.

"Poseidon!" He corrected.

"Roy."

"Poseidon!"

"Roy!"

"Somebody please throw her out of this ship!" Poseidon yelled out.

The woman smirked. "No one's going to do that to me. If they do that to their Captain, then that's mutiny, and in the navy it means treason. Now shut up and go take a hammock and sleep! I have a ship to sail." She climbed over to the Captain's quarters, leaving behind the grumbling man, but paused in mid climb and turned around. "Tell me, have you formed a proper excuse to be said in the brethren?" Her face was serious, so was the water mage's.

"Punishment is inevitable, so I shall go with the truth Commodore Heinsworth." Poseidon sighed as he allowed the sea water over his body, slowly healing him.

"Whatever may it be that you choose, but if you refer to yourself and others to do so as Poseidon, then you shall address me by the name given to me by our masters." The Commodore spoke with a small smirk at the annoyance on the water mage's face.

"I acknowledge, Lady Athena.."

.

.

.

Natsu sat on the bench under a giant umbrella, picking on his food with the spoon, a highly unusual behaviour for a person who doesn't have the application of a spoon, nor does he leave food in the open for more than two seconds.

The reason was obvious though, it has be two days, Erza has recovered completely, so did he, but Erza's recovered friends, Shô, Wally and Millianna left, wanting to see the world for themselves in a teary farewell.

"Natsu, what's wrong?" The dragon slayer looked up at the blonde who was in her bikini before shrugging and looking back down at the food.

"Ah..Erza's been..she's really sad, and I don't know what to say to her.." Natsu admitted depressingly before looking at the scarlet beauty who sat on another bench near the sea.

"Oh, I know, it's been a wild week eh..but here's a small advice, you really don't have to say anything, trust me Natsu, having gone through enough relationships, I have enough experience." Lucy winked at him, but Natsu unfortunately didn't understand that, but smiled in gratitude for her advice and ran towards his mate.

Lucy watched from afar as Natsu invaded Erza's personal space and draped an arm over her, pulling her close. "Ah. Young love.."

Meanwhile with Natsu and Erza, the latter smiled at her lover warmly, leaning into his chest, soaking in his warmth. "I miss them.." She spoke. Taking Lucy's advice Natsu kept quiet. "...Simon and Jellal.." Natsu curiously raised an eyebrow. "Jellal..even though he did all this, was under the control of someone..I just wish I could have done something to free him.." Natsu knew he had to act fast otherwise she would cry, if she wasn't already, the salty air blocked his smell.

"If it means..anything Erza, Jellal was freed.." The Scarlet mage looked up in confusion. "He..after I punched him, when the tower was collapsing..I heard him..I think, he was the one that held the tower for me to escape with you and the kid.."

"So I wasn't the only person to hear him.." Natsu didn't ask what she heard, although his entire being roared to find out.

"Well, we have to get going..there's a whole day in front of us!"

.

.

.

The four Fairy Tail mages stood baffled at the sight of their guild, or at least where it used to be, instead, there stood a gigantic building, with a completely new design, with the words 'Fairy Tail' written over it.

"Welcome back!" Mirajane cheerfully opened the door, hugging both Natsu and Erza before dragging them both inside, which was even more different. "Are we at the right place?" Gray murmured.

"Gray-sama!" An excited Juvia ran towards Gray, but stopped a few feet away, glaring at the blonde who was standing next to Gray, coincidentally, but Juvia didn't care, and somehow Lucy felt the danger and jumped between Natsu and Erza.

"What's he doing here?!" Gray growled out, pointing at none other than the Iron Dragon Slayer of Phantom. "How dare you show your face in here after what you have done?!" Gray grabbed Gajeel by the collar and pulled the bored dragon slayer up.

"Gray-sama, it was Juvia who recommended Gajeel-kun to join Fairy Tail. It doesn't mean I like him like romantic likeness!" Juvia quickly added. "It is because Gajeel-kun was the only friend Juvia had in Phantom Lord and Juvia couldn't bear to see him all alone!"

"Gray, that's enough.." The ice mage looked to the counter to see the Master nodding his head to let go.

Gray didn't give up and tried to put an argument. "But gramps he-"

"Oh quit it stripper, it's not like he was able to harm Levy and her buddies much, besides, Lucy's cool about what happened at the top of the tower now." Surprisingly, Natsu was the one who came to loosen the tension, another unusual scene, compared to him jumping at anyone to fight.

"I..really don't have any problem.." Levy spoke timidly from behind Jet and Droy who were growling at the dragon slayer.

"I don't need your support Salamander, I'm just here because the Councils on my ass and I need to make some money." Gajeel pushed Gray off him and straightened his jacket.

"Oh don't get too high metal shit! Even though they were only knocked unconscious, if I didn't get there soon, you might have done something worse than those ribs and bumps they had, I'm just doing a solid, dragon slayer to dragon slayer." Natsu smirked. "And now it's easier to keep tabs on you."

"There ain't enough room for two dragons in this sky!" Gajeel retorted.

"Yeah? Anytime any place!" Both had their foreheads pushing against each other.

"Ladies and Gentleman! The beautiful Mirajane!" Max announced as the curtains moved from the stage revealing the Strauss sibling sitting with a guitar. She began to sing her melody, Erza sat and sighed with a piece of strawberry cake adding to her delight with the music, gray took a beer and sat on the stool, Lucy watched enchanted at the performance, Juvia sat ogling at Gray while Natsu sat uncomfortably with a frown from all the changes that the guild went through, suddenly the spot light on the stage went out and when it came back, instead of Mirajane, sat..

"What the hell!"

"I dedicate this song to the guild, it's called 'Best Friend'. Shabeedabidooo!" Gajeel began his song that came out like grinding metal, earning yells and shouts of disapproval with cans, forks spoon, everything people could get their hands on.

"Go Gajeel-kun!" Juvia cheered.

And Natsu finally stopped. "That's it you tin can metal scrap piece of shit!" He jumped at the other dragon slayer, who countered him in mid air, thus began an all out war, but a smile formed on Natsu's face, this was his guild.

.

.

.

A few days later, everything finally fell into the right places, except one. Jet, Droy and an uncertain Levy stood a few feet away from the Iron Dragon Slayer, who looked at the three with an expressionless dull face. "Guys..uh..we really..don't have to d-do this..let's just g-go back.."

"No way Levy, not after our humiliation that night!" Droy growled out as he held his magical seeds, ready for attack while Jet nodded as he channeled his magic.

"I got better things to do." Gajeel spoke bored, making the two males angrier as they charged at him, first to attack was Jet, he punched, kicked and rammed Gajeel mercilessly who didn't even bother to resist or defend himself.

"Not so tough now, are you?" Droy threw his seeds, that turned into plants and thrashed the Iron dragon slayer who looked like he took an oath of nonviolence. With a kick to his abdomen by Jet, Gajeel flew and slid through the ground, dividing the soil on his wake.

"Stop it! Look! He's not fighting back!" Levy cried, and reluctantly, Jet and Droy realized it too and stopped with glares.

"So this is the piece of shit that trashed my guild.." Team Shadow Gear froze at the voice of the new comer.

Standing in front of the roughed up Gajeel, was none other than Makarov Dreyer's grandson. "L-Lax-us?" Levy shivered at the sight of the huge intimidating lightning mage who looked disgustedly at the downed dragon slayer.

"I don't know what that old fool is thinking..allowing the trash that tarnished, made my guild a laughing stock for others join.." Suddenly lightning began to sprout around the blonde scar faced man before it formed a wheel and took Gajeel with it, obliterating the ground as it went. When it stopped, Gajeel was deeply burned; steam and smoke came off him in wave as he sat with slumped shoulders.

Levy watched the scene with tears in her eyes as she looked at the black clad man. 'He's..he, he just wants acceptance..'

"Laxus that's enough!" Jet yelled, seeing the iron dragon slayer completely downed.

"Who do you think you are to order me trash?!" Laxus sent a huge wave of lightning at Jet and Droy, who both evaded the attack, leaving Levy right in the coming attacks path.

"No! Levy!" They both screamed but were too late.

Levy closed her eyes, preparing to die, but felt a body in front of her, sucking all the lightning into his body. "G-Gajeel?" Levy stared in shock, so did Jet and Droy while Laxus just scowled before walking away.

"If you're done..I better..go.." He walked weakly out of the ground with a teary Levy watching him leave.

Laxus walked with his teeth clenched. "This is not over old man..I won't let you destroy my guild, if I have to get rid of the trash forcefully..then so be it.."

.

.

.

**About this chapter, yea, I didn't want to follow the normal routine of "strong Natsu weakened before his fight with Jellal". I mean my fic's Natsu defeated Deliora when he was a child, held his ground with Gildart's and defeated a god slayer, who by the way is a minor character with a major power boost.**

**Food Chain from Tower of Heaven ark.**

**1\. Natsu**

**2\. Poseidon**

**3\. Jellal**

**3\. Erza (I don't want to put Erza and jellal in the same line)/ Mirajane**

**4\. Athena**

**5\. Gray**

**6\. Juvia/Simon**

**7\. Lucy**

**8\. Millianna/Wally/Sho**

**9\. Happy**

**Next Ark: Battle for Fairy Tail**

**Please Review**


	13. Battle for Fairy Tail-I

Some pointers.

_Comic evil faces of Natsu and other characters are like the mini Natsu's, round with sharp teeth._

**Chapter 13: Bad Day Good**

Ur sat on a bench outside an inn in Stone Town, a polar opposite to era, the woman was waiting, although the person she was waiting for may or may not show up, but she had to wait, she had to persuade, or she will be forced to end the life she created.

"Still haven't given up, Ur? Thought I made it clear that I do not want your presence anywhere near I work?" Her prodigal daughter, oh she wished the copy standing to the right was prodigal, but no, she was too intelligent, so much that she does not want to corrupt her path, albeit it already was being corrupted.

"I'm not here for that Ultear, which is if you think I came here to plead to change your ways and to forgive me for something I didn't have a choice." Ur stood up to face her daughter.

"Then why, 'mother'?" Ur slightly flinched at the venomous tune of her daughter calling her mother. "To say hello?"

The older woman sighed. "Ultear.." She began, her eyes narrowing. "All those sabotages in the past you did to kill me..I can brush off..but whatever you do to harm people must limit to myself, I know you don't like to waste time here, so I'll make this short. You will leave Fairy Tail out of this." After a long time, Ur felt she was standing taller than her daughter who always was the one at 'right'.

"Hehe..what makes you think I would do anything to your little guild?" Ultear grinned mischievously. "If I wanted it gone...a simple raise of my arm would have been enough.." She spoke, remembering her amusing days in the council before destroying it.

"Don't play your games on me. Who else can provide the hardware for the Jupiter cannon to Jose?" Ur angrily questioned her. "Leave that aside..you know you are on the run, right? Don't make enemies more than you can handle..especially out of Fairy Tail.."

"I don't know..I might just get end up taking a special someone from there." Ultear smirked as she placed back a loose strand of hair behind her right ear.

Ur's eyes flared up in aggression. "One strand of hair get hurt from any of them, Ultear..I'll make sure that you are nothing but an ice sculpture."

Her daughter's smirk only got wider. "Oh dear, I am starting to think your age has finally caught up, I said a special someone, not the rest of your stupid drunkards..to be more specific, a pink haired man.." Ultear's smirk fell when Ur's confused face turned to a full blown humour filled one.

It didn't take long before she started laughing loudly, tears came from the excessive load of laughter she was doing. "Oh dear..you are- you like one of the densest rugged man alive!" She said between laughs.

"W-what! No I do not! Even if I do, it is none of your business." Ultear growled. "Besides..he is an obstacle I have to get rid off.." She grinned maliciously.

"Ha..ha..you are seriously in need of help.." Ur spoke as she composed herself.

"Oh?" Raising an eyebrow, the younger woman questioned her mother. "And why is that?

"Oh nothing, just that, two of this country's most beautiful ladies had a tough long time to finally get his attention, and from what I hear, he's already too occupied with them for any more ladies." Ur spoke jovially. "Oh and before you say you are planning to eliminate him, remember that he didn't have any trouble in destroying a hundred foot tall demon when he was a kid. And that little annihilation campaign he did on that R-system..oh well, in any scenario, you are going to get busted if you cross paths with him."

Ultear watched her mother walk away. But the words she spoke resonated inside her mind over and over again. It was a fact among her guild that, they knew nothing about the Fire Dragon Slayer or his power, it was usually ignored, and the destruction of Deliora was mainly drawn to a conclusion that the Fire Dragon killed it, but knew it was the boy, so they thought of it as a onetime thing. Now, it got really rocky. The bits and parts of the radically exploding power from the dragon slayer placed their operations in jeopardy.

"Never..Natsu Dragneel, you will not stand between me and Zeref.." Ultear turned and walked in the opposite direction. And in two steps, her body flickered out of existence.

Back with the retreating Ur, as she knew she was out of the range stopped and stared back. "Why are you like this..what have I done wrong to deserve such an I'll fate." Her eyes were downcast and her shoulders slumped.

"If you ask me about that, I'll obviously say drama and bad direction." Ur's eyes snapped to the tree line from where she heard the voice. It was definitely a woman's, almost reminded her of Mirajane's when she was still a bully to the guild.

"Who's there!" Ur stared into the woods cautiously. The bushes in front, began to rustle and then emerged, much to her relief a lady, not being a sexist here, but Ur had really weird experiences in the past where a girl's voice comes and the gender emerging from the hiding would be an oddly _dressed_ guy.

"Damn..why did I have to follow her through the forest line..my fine merchandise..oh yea! _Isla, stick to the undergrowth and keep close, use the bushes_, well I did, and I am completely ruined!' She was grumbling loudly while impersonating the person who made her lose the cleanliness. She was tall, with a slender build, with long thick platinum blonde hair that was kept in a French braid which reached till her lower back and had twigs and leaves stuck on to it, her blue eyes were scanning her hair which she took in her metallic gloved hand to remove the dirt and twigs, her small nose was twitching every now and then, her skin very pale with a light dusting of freckles, but was overall covered by green stains and dirt from the forest.

"Uh..try removing the braid, it'll be more easier.." Ur suggested empathetically, drawing the attention of the blonde who was wearing long trousers and a white coat, her eyes lit up at the pointer.

"Thanks granny!" The blonde cheerfully thanked, making a tick mark on Ur's forehead.

"Hey! Who you calling Granny you little brat?!" She yelled angrily at the blonde who stopped her cleaning up and glared at the Ice maker.

"You, you old hag who wears her underwear around to attract men." Ur looked down on her body to see that she was in fact stripped down to her undergarments. But looking over to the girl, she smirked.

"What? Jealous?" The Ice maker folded her arms under her D cups, pushing them up, straining them against her black lacy bra and as expected the girl growled, not having enough assets to compete against the older woman.

"You use that to suffocate people?" She snarled.

"Occasionally honey, apparently it seems you don't 'get' any with those B's." Ur knew she had the pretty girl punk on her tunes now as the girl fumed at the Ice mage, somewhat with jealousy as she looked down at her not up to the competition size for a few seconds before whipping her head up and glaring at the milf.

"You know what?! Screw recon, I'm taking you out right now!" Ur, who in the few seconds gap provided to her by the pondering girl was blocked the sloppy punch thrown at her chest with her right arm, but was not prepared for the brute force unexpected of a slim girl, the force send her sliding back.

"Damn.." The Ice mage growled as the girl followed up on to her assault, this time however, Ur jumped out of the incoming fist's way, which cratered the ground a few meters wide.

"I don't see what's so tough about you, old hag!" The girl launched a series of kicks and punches at the Fairy Tail mage.

"Well you're about to find out! Ice Make: Cage!" The light from the spell Ur made temporarily blinded the girl, forcing her to shield her eyes with her forearms. Upon the light diminishing, Ur sighed, seeing the mad girl behind thick bars of ice. "Well? Don't worry, you'll be free in a few hours, or you can start..eating?" Ur's face morphed into bafflement at the sight.

"Gotta admit, you got some delicious ice." She spoke as she sucked in the ice which turned into water like state. With an unladylike barf, she wiped her lips and grinned at the Wizard Saint. "Now that's over with, why don't we kick things up a few notches?" She cracked her knuckles

Ur took on a battle stance, a magic circle came over her fist and started spinning. "So you are a dragon slayer?" The girl seemed to get a little surprised, at least from the sudden movement of her eyes widening slightly, but was quick to compose herself.

"Knows 'bout my kind eh?" The girl smirked while Ur shrugged. "Yea well, it's not a big deal, my old man put it inside me, I was sure to die, but from what those freaks said, I am tough bastard." The girl slammed her fists together, above her chest, a seal very similar to the other dragon slayers came, but this one being ocean blue.

"Wait..put it inside? You mean, you are not a real dragon slayer?" Ur raised her eyebrow.

"Oh I'm as real as any dragon slayer can get, don't tell me you believe in 'dragons training humans' bullshit. Dragons aren't real you crazy old bat." The girl scoffed off. "By the way, names James Isla Logan, the Ice Dragon Slayer. And no need to bother with introduction from your part, your Ur Mil..something and you are a Wizard Saint, right?" She didn't wait for an answer, instead charged at the Wizard Saint. "Ice Dragon's Iron Fist!" The familiar move that her little friend does on a regular basis came at her in a new 'flavor'.

"Ice Make: Three layered Ice Wall!" Three massive walls of ice came in front, guarding the user from the incoming assault. The first wall was decimated rather quickly upon impact, the second wall slowed the force considerably but was shattered like the previous one and the third wall halted the attack, albeit having a hole through it.

"Grrr..Ice Dragon's Winter Call!" The remaining wall fell, followed by a giant twister taking over the entire area as it covered a hundred meter radius with snow and ice. "Ha! This is below minus fifty degree..and apparently you are..stripping?" The Dragon Slayer watched in confusion. "What sort of hag walks around in her underwear during a fight?" James shot back.

"What sort of guy name a girl James?" Ur questioned, standing proudly in her bra and panties. James's eyes lit up with fire, irony, her muscles flexed through the torn part of her jacket. "Guess he predicted that you will be tomboy who won't get laid anytime soon in her youth?"

"You. Did. Not! I'm going to kill you, you old bitch!" James launched at full force, sending a barrage of ice clad fists and kicks, all blocked by Ur's ice clad hands, their strength and skill fully unlocked by the harsh training she placed on herself.

'She lacks technique, but she compensates it with her brute force and giant magical reserve from what I can feel..' Ur ducked another kick.

"Ice Dragon's Winter Dance!" Jumping over Ur's head, James rapidly began to stamp on Ur, who brought her arms in a cross defensive position to block the onslaught.

"Ice Make: Shield of Winter!" A giant Spartan like round shield came over her crossed arms and took the kicks head on instead of the Wizard Saint. "Damn girl..you seriously need to get laid.." Ur chuckled before slamming the Ice Dragon slayer from behind.

The hit was direct to the back by Ur's ice enhanced foot. "..How..?" Was the word the dragon slayer spoke in confusion before slamming into the ice shield where Ur was supposed to be, falling to the side, she noticed that Ur was underneath also, smirking at her downed form. Immediately, wanting to take revenge, she breathed in, her mouth expanding. "Ice Dragon's Roar!" The Ur underneath the shield continued to smirk and made no movements to block the attack, and with her sharp eyes, she saw the figure wither away.

"You know..you're a bit slow for a dragon slayer.." The dragon slayer's eyes widened in shock and looked up from her crouched position to the mouth of giant ice cannon with a dragon's mouth. "Tuck tuck boom sweetheart." Upon firing, James opened her mouth to consume the incoming ice attack.

BOOM!

She was damn sure her nose was broken and probably a crack on her skull. After all a thick cylindrical rod of iron wasn't what she expected to be attacked with. The blizzard around them disappeared slowly, the battle was won. Ur walked over to the downed dragon slayer and plucked of the Iron missile that quickly disappeared and looked down at the bloody yet snarling face of the younger woman. "You are one tough cookie girl, that was a hundred times denser than my normal Requip Iron Missiles, you got a pretty thick skull." She offered her a hand which the dragon slayer slapped away.

"Don't try to be a master, you can hide it from the normal humans, but not me.." She got up slowly.

"Hide what?" Ur asked confused.

Smirking, James pointed at Ur's right side. "Those to ribs are broken, better put some ice on." Ur, upon touch the swollen area winced. "Ha..you are an odd one.."

Chuckling lightly, Ur looked at her defeated opponent. "Well..years of training and an abusive husband surely makes a woman tough enough to forget pain.." Ur spoke jokingly. "Anyway, why have you been following me?"

"Sorry, private matter, but, somehow, the government of Dhruv is very interested in your little guild and a particular bunch of wizards. Don't know more than that, I work on a need to know basis only." Ur nodded in response, but what perked her interest was Dhruv, a kingdom that shares a similar system like Fiore and maybe a little less in size, but most of all, it was way over in the eastern edge, neighbouring the Pergrande Kingdom, the remaining three sides, surrounded by sea.

"You come a long way from here..and not necessarily interested in Fiore, but a guild in the country..are you the only one?" Ur asked cautiously.

"Well, not sure, you know, I'm a freelancer, the job was to stalk you and collect information, bam! One million Dains..kinda like three million Jewels plus, food money and accommodation expenses were paid along too." She stretched her arms and bent her knees to loosen the muscles.

"And exactly how much information did you get about me?" Ur crossed her arms.

"Plenty enough. You are a Wizard Saint, single mom, gave away the child for treatment to the Magic Council's special wing, they lied, you left, got two boys, trained them, one with you in Fairy Tail, other-"

"How do you know about my daughter?" Ur's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Oops spoke too much already, bye!" In a quick burst of speed, the odd Ice dragon slayer bolted away, Ur tried to chase her down, only to be stuck on the ground by heavy blocks of ice that encased her legs.

"Why that.."

.

.

.

"Are you excited for the Fantasia festival, Natsu?" Mirajane had her arm interlocked with the dragon slayer's, who's arm was right between the demon's pillows as they walked, or more specifically, as she dragged her lover through the crowded shopping district.

"Uhhuh!" Natsu nodded excitedly. "I heard they are gonna make an all you can eat buffet! And also there are ice creams! Nineteen different flavours Mira! Nineteen!" That blew the reason for his excitement.

Mirajane giggled softly. "Oh Natsu..this is your first Fantasia and all you can think of is food." She pulled him into the empty alley and continued to walk into it.

"Well, I heard they are also bringing exotic food from other count-!" Natsu felt his back hit the wall and his trouser and boxer getting pulled down. "Mira, what are youuohhhdammnn.." The little platinum woman started to suck on his pole really heard, taking it all the way to her throat before it gets too big.

Luckily for the horny lady, there was a bunch of stuff covered by a thick blue plastic sheet that obstructed the view of the people walking on the street. The empty alley was filled with the slurping sound of the takeover mage's hungry mouth. Now completely hard, and unable to fit in her small mouth, she latched on to the large head, looking up at the dragon slayer who was squirming in pleasure.

Looking back down, she began to furiously suck while grabbing hold of his balls. But all of a sudden she gasped as she felt his arms take her up quickly and press her roughly against the wall, diverting her eyes, it fell on wild animalistic onyx ones. "You are a naughty girl, Mira.." His voice was hoarse, completely different to his normal ones.

"Ohmmhhmm..so what are you going to do to this naughty bar maid?" That was the last string that broke the string of her panties as the pink head pulled her right thigh roughly, hitching her dress up and her yellow undergarment.

Mira hissed in pain and pleasure as he speared her in one thrust. "Oh mmhmmmhh..Fuck!" Mirajane hissed out as her lover kept on thrusting up. "Yes..yes..yes..ohohoh..ahhhyes yess!" Her eyes rolled back as she felt him completely sheath his length.

"How does it feel Mira?" Natsu teasingly pulled out, only leaving the mushroom head inside. Mirajane writhed, her hands were held against the wall. "Or maybe..you want it in your other hole, don't you?" Without another word, he pulled out and held both her hands over her head and placed the tip of his cock on her anus.

"Ahhrmmmahha!"

**A few hours later... **

"Mmmhmm.." Mirajane groaned as she slowly opened her eyes, only to find more darkness. "Where am I.." Still dazed from her roadside quickie, the platinum lady sat groggily up. Her arms supporting her weight as she leaned on them. One thing was obvious, she was nude, then a smile and a giggle followed as memories from a few hours before began to fill her screwed up brain. "Oh..that's right..we finished it in my bed.." With a sigh she laid back to catch some sleep.

'Wait..my bed? Which is in my house..where me and Natsu made love..with no Natsu next to me..' Mira jumped out of her bed and grabbed her towel before racing down the stairs. "Natsu! Don't-"

_BOOM!_

"Ha! Take that you piece of sticky flour!" Too late. "Oh hi Mira!" He cheerfully gave a childish wave.

"My..beautiful kitchen.." She broke down on to her knees and cried anime tears. The reason, Natsu tried to cook again, and although it is a nice gesture, the collateral was too high. The upper cabin doors were either hinged off or burnt, the sink was totally demolished, there was all sorts of food, varying from sweets to sour, and the air was misty with flour.

"Oh come on Mira! I controlled myself better this time!" Natsu pouted while crossing his arms.

Getting up, Mira chuckled. "Yes..I can see that the roof and windows are still there." She didn't want to remember the last few times Natsu was let loose in her kitchen. Nobody in Magnolia wanted to. The whole guild took two whole days to refit her house. "Good job Natsu, you are improving."

"Yay! I'll do better next time!" Natsu pumped his fist.

".." Silence from Mirajane.

"Uh..Mira?" Natsu called her gently.

"There's..gonna be..a..n-next time?" With that Mirajane fainted.

.

.

.

Natsu walked through the streets grumbling. Mirajane kicked him out, and opted to stay behind to clean up, alone. It's not like he will destroy the kitchen any further, right? "Hey Natsu." The dragon slayer turned around to find his blue friend, Happy. "Why are you thinking?"

"Well you see Happy I was..wait, 'why' am I thinking?!" Natsu protested. He wasn't that stupid.

"Aye! You usually don't think before you burn, and from your grumpy mood, Mira probably kicked you out." Natsu stared in shock at Happy's mid air wise pose with his paw rubbing his chin.

"Wow.." Only he will be awed by Happy's drama.

"Anyway, I gotta bounce, heard the 'Französisch Grilled Tuna' is in the south, don't wait for me, I'll be late." Happy said as he started to turn around.

"Wait, what? Fran-zasisoochhe?" Natsu gave a confused look at the Exceed.

"Argh.." Natsu sighed in frustration. "Französisch, Natsu, its French in German." Happy explained, and sighed when he saw that his friend nodding in understanding. "Is there anything else, Natsu?"

"Yea..what's French and German?"

Surprisingly, Natsu got a bit of knowledge out of the frustrated Happy who he held by the tail to explain all those new things. That is after explaining French and German, Natsu wanted to know about the Western continent that spoke these languages along with the common tongue. Then about the different food available there, so basically, if he spoke anything that the dragon slayer didn't know, he was forced to explain.

"Phew finally he let go of my tail." Happy flew through the busy street and towards a store with a giant fish over its name board. The store bell rang as Happy entered the well kept building. "Ah..thank god, not many people are there." He flew over to the counter and stood on it. "I'll have four extra large plates of Französisch Grilled Tuna, please." Happy hastily began to rummage his baggage.

"Uh..sorry Monsieur Happy, tis Französisch Grilled Tuna, is over." Happy froze.

"Natsu!" The occupants in the store was thrown back from the breaking of the sound barrier as an angy Exceed was on a hunt. A dragon slayer hunt.

.

.

.

**Astra, Kingdom of Dhruv, Ishgar...**

The Capital city of a nation that winds up Ishgar on the east, there only neighbour, the Pergrande Kingdom, but yet the trade routes through sea, all joins at its port, the city had houses and other commercial and government buildings with a similar design to Crocus, but also hosted many eastern symbols of dragons and small temples here and there with ponds and gardens.

At the end of the City, laid an enormous structure, the King's Palace, two flags with the Swastika on it were hung on either side of the huge palace gate doors, vertically. There was a battalion of troops guarding the entrance while another battalion stood over the wall. The foot beat of a horse broke the silence that was formed from the strict regality of the guards.

The call of the horse was heard as a massive stallion raised on its hind legs to stop, halted in front of the gate, dropping a tall skinny old man who was in his formal attire which was a utility suit of a knight.

"Secretary of Defence, sir! Open the gates!" The head guard yelled out. But the gray haired skinny man did not wait for the grand opening, abandoning his horse, he ran through the small creek of the doors, ignoring the salutes given by the guards around him.

Once he reached the palace, the guards kept on opening doors into the palace's inner chamber, the throne room. Finally that door came and the Secretary of Defence swiftly entered. "Ah, McKinley, why the haste?" A well aged voice asked from the highest seat in the room, and also the only occupied one. Aside from the King and the Secretary of Defence, there were two guards stand in in attention and a small two or three year old little child playing with a couple of toys in the middle.

"Your Majesty King Hawk E Dhruv, sire!" The old man bowed sharply, big mistake, the sound of bones cracking was heard, but the old man did not yell out in pain. "I bring bad news, regrettably..."

"Argh..then why did you have to run over here at your age, McKinley! You are not young anymore, fool." The King growled. "I was having a serious discussion with my grandson about the future of my kingdom, that is his future, as you know, my son does not wish to take over his birth right.." The King growled. "And we were coming to the economic sanctions and subsidies passed..now we will have to start over again..." The Kings dark looming figure spoke as he sat on his throne. "Oh by the way, Henry, please go help the old fool get up."

The guard bowed before walking towards the old Secretary and slowly erecting him back up. "Great Cesar's ghost!" McKinley hissed in displeasure.

"Now, what severe bad news brings you at these early hours?" The King asked, the young Prince not at all interested in his grandfather's diplomatic issues.

"Sire, our mole in Alvareze, has been compromised. But luckily, he managed to avoid capture." The King remained silent. "Due to the complications that will happen, if he arrives here was large, hence I have ordered him to roam around in Pergrande."

"So, what news does he have?" The Supreme Commander asked, moderately interested.

"Sire, the situation is very bad, at least in a few years it will. The Alvareze Empire is one with an army, half the size of ours, it has been like that for years..but for the past few months, the Legal Guilds of Alvareze has began to get recruited by the government."

The King's dark figure shifted uncomfortably. "What are the numbers between ours and there's?"

"My Lord, our peace time strength of the Army is 400,000 and there normal strength was around 200,000, but as of now, they have reached somewhere near, 350,000 soldiers." The Secretary gave out the information.

"So, is that the only news he was able to get, counting soldiers?" The King questioned irritated.

"No sir, there's more, somehow, the Alvareze, is interested in..Fiore, a campaign..on something extremely hostile, perhaps a covert strike or even a war..." The Secretary spoke from his spot with his head bowed.

"Hmm..speaking about Fiore, tell me, have you looked into that light guild..what was it, Ribbon..Trail?" The King spoke, trying to remember the name.

"Fairy Tail, and yes my lord, Olympus has been assigned for the reconnaissance mission. Our spy has discovered quite a few things before hand; I quite did not believe the information supplied by Ivan Dreyer was sufficient enough." McKinley spoke.

"Good, I like the way you think, but who is this Ivan?" The King asked confusedly.

"Sire, the wizard from Fiore who passed the information." The Secretary spoke, igniting nothing in the King's eyes, but that was to be expected, he did not meet the outsider. "According to him, the mages that could hinder our mission was, Guild Master Makarov Dreyer and a Wizard Saint, a Crash mage named Gildarts Clive, the individual who levelled the Bethrow islands 'unintentionally', Ur, another Wizard Saint and finally Laxus, a Lightning Dragon Slayer."

"Hmm..I can't say I haven't heard the first three names..but do tell me what's the additional information you collected was?" The King straightened up.

"Erza Scarlet, a well known Requip mage, then Mirajane Strauss, a takeover mage, but she is not active anymore after a traumatic event, Mystogan, his identity is not available, but he's a prominent Illusionist and a Sleep caster.." The Secretary paused when the King raised his hand in a stop motion.

"Then how do you know about his magic, this Magistro gun?" King Hawk asked curiously.

"Well sire, you see, our spy was knocked out by his Sleep spell from over a mile.." The Secretary embarrassedly spoke, before clearing his throat. "As I was saying, another dragon slayer, Gajeel Redfox his power revolves around metallic components, and finally, a peculiar individual named Natsu Dragneel, he's a dragon slayer too, of fire to be precise." The Secretary spoke pointedly.

"What's so peculiar about a boy with a lacrima inside?" The King asked, somewhat uninterested.

"Sire, except for Laxus Dreyer, the other two are First Generation, the real wielders of the Lost Magic. The King "hmphed". "But that is not the peculiarity of this Dragon Slayer, every time he sets out for mission; he completely disappears, of the radars. This concerns me your Majesty, after Ivan's revelation of the powerful weapon hidden by, 'Fairy Tail'-"

"How do we know it's powerful, again?" The King questioned with a critics look.

"Sir, albeit not clear of what exactly is in, er..under Fairy Tail, there's a powerful barrier, inaccessible through beneath nor over, protecting something within..something extremely valuable.." McKinley spoke darkly.

Finally, the dark figure of the King stood up, before taking a few steps towards the light, revealing a very short old man in royal clothes that consisted of a red striped shirt under a red coat with white fur cuffs and neck and the Swastika on the center of his red cape. His face was old and wrinkled, with dark eyes and white hair, neatly combed back. "And, the looming threat of Alvareze waging a war on the entirety of Ishgar, starting with Fiore?" The King spoke and saw his underling nod in conformation. "And, my dear cousin doesn't know about any of this?" Another nod.

"Lord Toma E Fiore, unfortunately does not pry into any other external matters, the Magic Council is what takes all the decisions because he-"

"Too busy with the Eclipse Gate.." The King spoke annoyed. "He's weak, unfit to rule a Kingdom, when his daughter was born, he acted like an absolute idiot, cooing and singing in front of his subjects to make a toddler laugh, he should be strict and serious like all Kings, and let the servants worry about.." During his rant, both the, King and the Secretary of Defense failed to see the little activity between them, but the guards did.

"Your Majesty..look sir.." The guard standing next to Henry alerted the King who looked at the guard.

"Hmm? What is it George?" The King asked displeased for being distracted.

"The Young Prince sir.." Henry spoke smiling.

"Grans.." The Kings eyes widened at the gurgling voice and stared in shock at his tiny little grandson standing wobbly while reaching out his tiny arms with a huge few toothed grin.

"The Prince's first word..and first step?" The child made small wobbly steps to his grandfather hurriedly. He made it halfway before losing his balance and flailing his arms to keep standing, but two bigger arms caught him and lifted him up.

"My King..your..crying, sir?" McKinley asked in disbelief.

"Not a word McKinley, that includes the both of you too, George and Henry.." The three smiled as they watched the extremely regal King playing with the child who now had the oversize crown on his head while his grandfather made silly faces and sounds. Fiore just have to wait a little longer in his list of things to do as he finally understood what his cousin experienced all those years ago.

.

.

.

Natsu once again aimlessly walked around Magnolia as the sun came towards it's end, five past thirty minutes, unable to find anything interesting to do and that's when his eyes fell on his fellow dragon slayer. "Gajeel!" The said man who was on the other side of the street looked at the Fire Dragon Slayer.

"Salamander.." The Iron dragon looked over to his comrade in annoyance.

"Yo! What's up man?" Natsu cheerfully asked.

"Argh..apart from my blood pressure from your annoying voice, nothing.." He sharply stated before walking away into the crowd and into an apartment before getting out with a scowl. But the scowl turned to bafflement as Natsu stood outside, waiting for him. "What do you want Salamander?"

"Huh? I thought we were hanging out?" Natsu spoke confusedly.

Gajeel's jaws dropped before he growled. "No. We are not hanging out together." Gajeel strode through the streets hastily.

"Ahh..but why not?" Natsu whined lack a kid as he trailed behind the Iron Dragon Slayer.

"Why should we?" Gajeel countered, not stopping.

"Because you are wandering around and I am bored." Once again Gajeel growled in annoyance.

"I'm not wandering around you fool, I'm searching for a place to stay." Gajeel walked faster but Natsu kept up.

"You know man, I heard about your little rescue of a blue haired girl." Natsu spoke with a mischievous grin. The reaction was immediate as the fire dragon slayer had to duck in order to dodge the club swung his way.

"How the hell did you know about that! And I wasn't saving anybody; the blue twerp was just behind me!" Gajeel yelled, drawing the attention of the bystanders and passerby's.

"Ooh..but I heard that you fought of a lightning mage, even after him pummelling you to the ground, that's very naive of you Gajeel, I'm proud of you." What Natsu meant by Naive was Noble, and Gajeel's mouth twisted into a snarl.

"Why you.." Turning away, Gajeel strode into another apartment building, this time Natsu followed him. "Got any rooms lady?" A middle aged lady sat behind the desk.

"Yes." The lady said uninterested.

"Then I'll take one, how much?" Gajeel pulled out a bag of Jewels.

"I said I have rooms, not that I'll ever give any to you, you piece of hoodlum." The woman snarled and pointed out. Natsu watched the episode with narrowed eyes and watched Gajeel walk out without a word.

"Hey..that's a bit rude you know.." Natsu approached the lady.

"Rude? Oh that was me being civil to pathetic bastards like him! After what he done to Levy a week back and again yesterday afternoon..ha it's a mystery why Makarov keep criminals like him." The lady grumbled.

"What did he do yesterday?" Natsu asked curiously.

"You have a Fairy Tail mark on your shoulder and don't know?" Natsu shook his head. "Pft..some member you are. I'll give you a brief answer because I got some time to kill..Jet and Droy, along with Levy was walking along the park, when this hooligan started to taunt them and forced them to attack him, but Jet and Droy defended Levy and beat him up quite well, but in a last attempt tried to attack Levy, luckily Droy's seeds blocked him from inflicting any serious harm to poor Levy.."

"Hmmm.." Natsu nodded. "Well, can you tell me who spread this bull..story?" Natsu spoke rather calmly.

"Ha! You are one deaf fool; don't know what's going around the area do you? My husband works at the restaurant Team Shadow Gear hangs around. He picked it up from Jet and Droy, of course Levy wasn't there because she was not well-huh?" She looked around but Natsu was gone. "Oh well..strange kid..haven't seen him around before.." She sat down and picked up the magazine she dropped, she opened it and began to go through; the cover page had a dark figure with a dragon behind, which read. **'Weekly Special: Fairy Tails Salamander, the man in the flames. Interview to shortly take place.'**

.

.

.

The weather changed drastically and started to drizzle slightly. But the Dragon Slayer was unaffected as the water that touched his body steamed away. He was following the scent of one of his guildmate's, and was headed to one particular location which was the source of the scent.

By the time he reached the destination, the rain was severe and his anger was even more so. Slamming the door of the imposing building, he stepped foot. The first time in over a century, a male foot was stepped on the floor of Fairy Hills. The response was immediate; dozens of lady's from his guild gathered in front, some angry while others curious.

"What the hell are you doing here Natsu?" Cana, surprisingly a bit sober, due to the drinking restrictions in Fairy Hills questioned the dragon slayer while wearing nothing but a towel.

"I'm here to see someone." Cana didn't know if she was still drunk, but Natsu's face was with a scowl.

"Too bad visiting hours are over brat." Natsu turned towards Evergreen who was in her pyjamas, his eyes devoid of emotions.

"I want Levy down here within fifteen seconds, or.." Natsu trailed off.

Evergreen, who much like Natsu, hasn't seen him around. "Or what punk?"

"I'll burn down this building to the ground.." Natsu's feet began to sink into the granite floor.

"Oh I'll like to see that," Evergreen reached to remove her glasses but was stopped when a nervous Levy walked through.

"Please..no need to fight, I'm here..how can I help you Natsu?" The dragon slayer usually smiled or grinned whenever Levy spoke to him and was uncertain to talk to him, but the situation was different now.

"Where were you yesterday after noon?" Natsu asked flatly.

"Uh..in Magnolia..itself? Why?" She spoke uncertainly.

"Where in Magnolia?" He stressed.

"N-near the park?" She was a little shaky now due to the bad cop way of questioning the dragon slayer made.

"Gajeel taunted you or your teammates?" A shake was given.

"Gajeel tried to attack you?" Another shake from the timid girl.

"Gajeel tried to take a cheap shot at you when you were open?" Again another shake.

"Then please.." Natsu took a deep calming breath. "..why is it that, the entirety of Magnolia is talking shit about Gajeel? That Jet and Droy was protecting you from the 'brute' and took him down?" Igneel would have been proud of him for controlling his anger this much.

"W-what?" Levy took a step back from the sudden heat that erupted from the dragon slayer's body.

"Hey Natsu! What the hell do you think you are doing?" Somehow the news of Levy being endangered reached Jet and Droy's ears, as both stood at the entrance, not courageous enough to set foot inside like the dragon slayer.

"Yeah! Pick on someone your own size!" Droy yelled right after Jet.

Natsu turned around, his face emotionless but his eyes were wild. The two males gulped as the fire dragon slayer took slow even steps towards them. Shakily, the two stepped back as the Dragon Slayer stood only two feet away. "Move.." The simple instruction could have given Erza a run for her money as the two wizards hastily stumbled back.

Not turning back to see the Script mage yelling at her two friends for getting drunk and making up stories, Natsu hastily made his way through the streets, the water blocking his sensors but yet he was sure where he could find who he was looking for.

Gajeel sat under the bridge, with a little fire, although not affected by the rain, his clothes were. "Huh?" He looked to the side to see Natsu walking towards him with a scowl. "What do you want Salamander-"

"Why the hell didn't you just say that you didn't have a place to stay, idiot?" Gajeel was unable to block the punch to his head, and before he could retaliate, he was getting dragged, and since he wasn't on his feet, his mouth turned green as motion sickness kicked in. Natsu dragged his fellow dragon slayer through the thunderstorm and into the forest and before long, he reached his little cottage and got in before dropping the other slayer who jumped up.

"Hey! What's the big idea?!" Gajeel roared as he turned his fist into a club.

"You can bunk in here." Natsu spoke with the most sincerest face he had ever done that wasn't a prank.

"W-what?" The raven haired man's jaw dropped.

"Argh..you can stay here, I don't stick around much anyway, Happy too sometimes sleeps at Mira's house, so this place is pretty vacant.." Natsu spoke as he picked up a can of soda from the crate and threw it to the stunned dragon slayer who caught it by reflex.

"But why fool?" Gajeel opened the can and sat on the worn out coach.

"Told you before, we are kin by our magic; we are supposed to help each other out if the others in trouble, our parents probably would have done it too." Natsu spoke wisely.

_"Alright you stupid metal piece of shit, where's my lunch?!" An angry Igneel roared at Metalicana who was on his back with a satisfied look._

_"How the hell am I supposed to know princess?" That was the last straw as both dragons engaged in wrestling._

_"Hmm..I don't know why I bother to hang around these two immature brats?" Grandeeney sighed in annoyance. "Alright boys, that's enough!" The words were accompanied by an enormous roar that was akin to a dragoness screeching, added that the mentioned beast was specialized with air, the result was immediate as both Igneel and Metalicana laid on the ground._

_"Damn..woman..what's wrong with you?" Igneel growled out, not being able to get the vibration off his eardrums._

_"Who invited her anyway?" Metalicana added._

_"I did say no fighting in the group." Grandeeney huffed as she went back to resting._

_"We are not a group! Like hell I'll get along with the red fruitcake here!"_

_"The feelings mutual you stupid metal scra!"_

_._

_._

_._

"Yea..maybe pushing things to taking examples of those two idiots will be a little too much.." Natsu chuckled along with Gajeel. "But seriously though, you can stay here for all you want. I got an extra hammock too, but you can use the bed-"

"No thank you, the hammock is fine, I can literally smell the scent of you and Titania's rutting from here itself, I'll have to bring air freshener or something.." Gajeel grunted while Natsu stared confusedly at him. "Seriously?" The Iron Dragon Slayer looked baffled.

Suddenly the realization of what 'rutting' dawned on him. "Oh! You mean putting my-" the soda can slammed into his face.

"God dammit! I should have been left under the bridge!" Gajeel pulled his hair in annoyance.

Still confused, Natsu shrugged. "Well anyway, I smell Erza, I'm going to check up on her." Natsu said before getting out.

.

.

.

Drowsy, stinky and sexually frustrated, that was how Erza was at the moment as she took straight steps towards Fairy Hills. But that was pushing her will to the extreme. Her darker side wanted nothing but run to Natsu's cosy little cottage and ride him till she loses consciousness. But, her just and light side wanted to do what's right, head to Fairy Hills, take a bath, find an excuse to leave the dorm for the night, go to Natsu's and go rabbit.

"Oh damn..Erza is here.." A girl whispered as the door opened.

"Who's going to tell her?" Another one asked, getting a little pale.

"Oi Scarlet, your boy toy was here." Evergreen's words lit up her face.

"Really?!..er..oh..was he now?" She quickly concealed her excitement. "Doesn't he know that I was on a mission-..er that its prohibited for males to step foot here?"

"Ha! He wasn't here to see you, it was for that little blue haired twerp. Said some bullshit and now the girls crying, you're lucky that I didn't turn him into stone.." Evergreen huffed and went back to her room.

"Juvia!" The water mage froze at the sharp call.

"Y-yes?" The Water mage shakily turned around.

"Explain." Erza demanded flatly. Sighing in defeat, the water mage explained both the stories, the real one with Laxus and the fake one made by Jet and Droy.

"Hmm..can't blame my Natsu came here and didn't ask about me.." Erza murmured dramatically.

"Huh?" Juvia raised an eyebrow.

"I mean..how dare he! He will need to be punished!" Erza's mind started to run through the various positions the punishment will take place. On her back, all fours, against the wall..

"Erza, Erza? You there?" The redhead snapped out of her thoughts and turned beet red as Cana shook her out of the dirty world. "Wow girl, you are so red, can't believe you thought up a storm. Juvia was only confused for a moment, before her eyes widened and collapsed.

Erza, after taking a quick bath, walked out of Fairy Hill and took the path down to the gates. A smile came over her face halfway along the path as the Fire Dragon Slayer sat on the small gate pillar.

"Sup Erza?!" Natsu cheerfully enquired.

Unfortunately, the sexually frustrated redhead heard differently. "Mmmhmm..you are getting bolder Natsu, and I love it." Instead of 'Sup' she heard 'suck'. Without giving the Dragon Slayer any time to comprehend, Erza kneeled in front of his crotch and pulled down his trouser and boxer in one pull before taking his entire length down to her throat and kept it there, but his cock grew hard fast, and Erza was forced to pull it out while gagging.

She started to bob her head fast, and stopped abruptly with his head in her mouth, her teeth gently biting the soft reddish fles while moving her hands up and down on his cock. Her teeth raked his sensitive flesh as her movements quickened.

"Dammnnn.." Natsu grunted before pushing Erza's head down and releasing his load into her throat. "You two just make it so difficult for me to control myself..." Once again Natsu's eyes darkened with that same beastly lust from before.

"Yea?" Erza moaned as she was lifted up and pulled closer to the sitting dragon slayer, who buried his nose into the crook of her neck, a hand sneakily reached under her skirt and into her panties. "No." Erza stopped his advances and gently pushed him. "I don't want to wait, put your cock inside me right now!" That's all he wanted to hear.

Getting up, he pushed Erza to bend towards the pillar and pulled up her skirt and pushed her panties to the side before placing his blunt head to her entrance and forced his way in one slow push. Both of them groaned in pleasure. "Dammmiittt..oh..crap..my pussy's getting ripped apart again...don't just feel me you bastard! Start fucking me!"

.

.

.

**The day before the Fantasia Festival**

"Check this out!" Natsu excitedly spoke, but wasn't saying it to anyone as he looked at the different attractions that were being built for the Fantasia parade. He watched as people raised lanterns over the streets, filling it with small lacrimas. This was all new to the dragon slayer, and he couldn't wait to see the final result. "Where the heck is Happy?"

Somewhere on the other side of Magnolia, an urban legend was formed, about a blue cat that can fly and talk hunting for pink haired males, luckily, the only victims were odd haired people and that too, with a few scratches and traumatized. No one can't imagine what will happen to a pink haired man who gets caught by this blue monster.

Natsu's eyes caught someone on the other side of the road. "Oi Gaje-" He stopped when he noticed somebody else walking along with him. "Levy?" And the blue haired girl was giggling while the iron dragon slayer walked stoically. "Ooh.." Natsu giggled evilly. Turning around taking a step forward, he did not see if someone was there and crashed into a giant bulky body. "Oops! Sorry-"

"Get out of my way trash." Natsu stared up at the taller male who flatly insulted him. The individual was bulky wore a coat over the shirt, with weird pointy stuff over his ears, according to Natsu who doesn't know what a headset, was weird.

"Hey! I said sorry, man!" Natsu lashed out. He had met people who were jerks, but even they acted civil on first meetings.

"I said..get the fuck out of my way." The blonde man growled, but Natsu didn't budge and this caused electricity to flare around the new individual.

"You know, you smell familiar, like gramps, you in Fairy Tail man?" Natsu questioned curiously, making the other man even more angry.

"Natsu!" The said salmon haired man turned around, completely ignoring the sparking blonde behind him and towards the dark purple haired woman. "Ready for Fantasia?" The short haired woman asked happily which the dragon slayer returned with nodding his head fast. That's when she saw the person behind her little friend. "Oh hi Laxus, what's up?" She asked monotonously.

Laxus walked away without a word, confusing the dragon slayer more. "What's the deal with that dude?".

Ur sighed in tiredness, both from physical exhaustion and mental. "Well, he's Master's grandson, Laxus Dreyer.."

"Hmm..but he's kind of look like a jerk, he's in a bad day or something?" Natsu asked curiously.

"Oh, no.." Ur chuckled tiredly. "This was probably one of his best moods, he's a bit of a _problem child_, know what I mean?"

With a happy shake of his head. "No." Ur sighed once again and began to explain what a 'problem child' was. Which caused her to mention the word 'hierarchy', again she had to explain, but she enjoyed it, because to her, a kid was seeking knowledge, and she was a teacher. "Ooo..." Natsu was fascinated by the things any other would be bored off.

"So Natsu, something up and interesting?" Ur asked with a mischievous grin which was duly returned by the dragon slayer as both of their faces got an evil glint.

Natsu loved it when there was another person to support his evil schemes and there was no one better than Ur to fill his wing man..er woman's place. "Let's begin with Gajeel and Levy. Then Gramp's secret stash of naked pictures of girls, Cana's booze and finish it with switching Gray's underwear with panties!" Both of them held their hands over their mouths as they giggled evilly.

"But Natsu, why Gajeel and Levy?" That was new to her and Natsu immediately gave a crash course on what happened. Ur nodded her head and decided. 'Next pairing..' She grinned while Natsu grinned for childish pranks. "I love it! Let's get started."

"Aye!"

.

.

.

A little away in an abandoned building at the edge of the town, the room was lit by a single lacrima as four figures stood with one facing the others, in between them was a table with a map of Magnolia. "Ur, Mystogan and to an extent the two wenches, don't bother fighting them if you come across. Freed, I want the old man in here, until I get what I want." The green haired man nodded.

"What about us?" Bickslow questioned followed by a chorus of 'what about us' from his magic dolls.

"You will be taking out the trash in the alleys as they get trapped in Freed's runes." Laxus instructed. "And Evergreen, you will be doing something special when I crash the party." The grin on his face was of destruction.

"Finally..that Scarlet witch.." Evergreen chuckled darkly. "I will become the rightful owner of the title as the Queen of Fairies." Her hostility to the redhead being extreme, the woman was ready to inflict pain unconditionally on the requip mage.

"What of the two dragon slayers?" Freed enquired his voice not challenging, but calculating the loose ends that could trouble them. "Gajeel is the one that destroyed the guild, and Natsu is the one who destroyed the R system." Freed darkly looked over to his leader.

"Are you questioning my ability to fight of garbage?" Laxus folded his arms and narrowed his eyes.

Freed's calm composure flailed and his eyes widened in fear. "Of course not Laxus! I was only making sure that they won't harm our plan." He shakily replied while sweating from the amount of magic radiating from his comrade.

"We'll see if those two flies will reach me in time." Laxus smirked. "Let the battle for Fairy Tail begin!"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**That's it guys! I want to thank you all for your reviews and support and would really appreciated if you guys reviwed. Also I won't be updating the other story's for a while because of my examinations. This chapter has been done for quite a while and only needed to be named. And chapter 467 was interesting. Wish the next one would come out soon.**

**About the new King and Kingdom, nothing overrated is going to happen like how suddenly a new kingdom with ten times the strength of Fiore pops up and a completely over powerful king. No. This one will keep standards.**

**And if you have figured out why I named him Hawk, my answer is "Tomahawk" Missile ;)**


	14. Battle for Fairy Tail-II

**To all those people who support this fic, I am extremely sorry. High School just got over and college life I'd going to start soon and between that I have to study for Combined Defense Service Exam. Really sorry for the delay.**

**Chapter 14: Fairy Tail Battle Royale: God Written Rules**

"I can't believe it's finally here!" Natsu excitedly jumped around the decorated streets.

"Aye!" Happy spoke between munches of his fish, something Natsu was forced to compensate for causing Happy's delay from getting his fancy fish.

There were countless attractions, from huge men in underwear like clothes signing autographs to people dressed in big Happy suits selling Happy balloons and Happy windmills. Running towards a turkey corner, Natsu stared at the huge mouth-watering full bird meat. Happy lazily followed him, while staring at the vendors selling fish.

"Hey Natsu!" Lucy yelled, standing next to Gray and Juvia a little away from the dragon slayer and the cat, but only the latter heard as the Salamander was more interested in the sizzling hot food and was in the process of buying a few.

"Gee Natsu's so focused." Lucy giggled while Juvia looked at the now turkey stuffed face of the dragon slayer in amusement.

"Ha you'll have to show him something more than what he has, to grab his attention." Gray chuckled. "However, considering the power play in that Tower, I wouldn't be surprised if he will go beyond his normal ration." Juvia nodded in agreement, Natsu although fights like a monster, needed a mountain of food after that to replenish his mind and body.

"Yo Gray, haven't changed a bit I see." A tall man with a brown bag over his shoulder came to the three.

"Finally showed up?" Gray smirked happily. "Meet Warren Rocko, he's one of us, but this guy takes a lot of jobs, much like how Natsu does, we barely get to see him." Gray introduced the new person to the girls.

"Yep, didn't think I would make it for the Harvest Festival, but here I am." Warren spoke with a grin.

"This guy's an expert telepathy magic user, so watch your head." Gray joked.

Juvia stepped forward as the first one to introduce herself. "Hello, I'm a new recruit, Juvia." She gave a small bow to her comrade.

"A pleasure to meet you." Warren said with a smiling nod.

"The pleasure's all mine." Juvia spoke formally before looking around with a smile. "This festival is quite an amazing sight."

"Yes, well this festival's grand sight is our guild's parade." Warren spoke happily before his eyes popped from his sockets.

"By the way Gray..wait..are you wearing a..?" Lucy's eyes budged out, no, the Ice mage wasn't naked, and even if he was, Lucy already learned to ignore this particular habit.

"Oh my...I didn't know you..liked to change up..I would have given you mine!" Juvia was red as a tomato while staring at his crotch area.

And out of the blue, Ur jumped in front of them in urban camouflage with a camera. "Oh Grayyyy! say Cheese!" There was a sudden flash following the appearance of his mentor.

"What the..what's going..WHAT THE FUCK!" Finally, Gray looked at what was grabbing everybody's attention. He was wearing pink panties, his Johnson forming a budge on the kitty paw design. "Shit shit shit!" Gray ran around the area and finally found his pants and looked around to see if someone has seen him in his-err..panties and groaned when everyone in the street has formed a small crowd.

But a little away, he also saw this. "Boohhyea!" Natsu and Ur high five.

"Natsu..of course.. NATSU YOU SON OF A BITCH!" The dragon slayer bolted through the streets while laughing like a mad man.

"Pretty weird huh? Who would have thought Gray-Juvia? That's strange, she was here a moment ago. Where did she go-" Lucy was cut off when she saw the blue haired girl standing next Ur who was selling copies of Gray's panty pics, and boy was both Ice mages Lucky. Ur was lucky because all of her hundred copies got sold fast while Gray was lucky because all his pictures were bought by a single person, unfortunately, it was Juvia.

"Gray's pictures are all mine! I won't let anyone else have them!" And she turned to glare at Lucy, who was still at the same spot thirty feet away, unmoving.

"What!" Lucy yelled. "I don't want those!" That's when she caught win of the time.

"Hey Lucy, aren't you in the parade?" Ur asked as she counted the cash.

"Yea..but also there was-Oh no! The Miss Fairy Tail contest! My rent money!" She bolted through the crowd.

A dark aura surrounded the water mage. "Competition? I refuse to accept defeat from that bimbo!"

"So you're participating?" Ur didn't get a reply as she was left in the dust. Shrugging, she returned to counting her money. "Oh well.."

"Quite a bunch we got here?" Warren spoke shaking his head with a small smile.

"Of course, we have reputation to keep Warren." Ur spoke, still immersed in her money 'laundering'.

.

.

.

"The festival's coming along finely, don't you think Master?" Mirajane in her usual clothes holding a little crate of items for decoration spoke with her ever present smile.

"Yes. The town is in high spirits for the Harvest Festival, but the main attraction, as always, Fairy Tail's parade! We cannot disappoint our fans!" Makarov was wearing a full sleeved white shirt tucked in black pants while he held a little bigger crate of charts and other decorative items.

"I wish Laxus would also join the Harvest Festival." Mirajane spoke to the Master, who frowned wordlessly, causing the Takeover mage to look at the old man in concern.

"The less we see of that bum, the better..." Makarov grumbled.

"I heard from Levy that Laxus is in town!" Mirajane tried to raise the old man's spirit but the result was opposite, the old Master stopped, his face down causing the lady to do the same

"Why now...why did he have to show up now of all times..." Makarov spoke with worry as he thought back. His mind turned a quick curve.

_"Grandpa! You didn't go for the parade?!" A panting miniature Laxus asked in a meek voice, although the excitement never left him as he stared at his grandfather who was a little shorter than him wearing his normal clothes._

_Makarov chuckled before speaking. "Now why would I do that when I promised to go watch the parade with you?" Laxus grinned goofily before running towards the crowd, but stopped to turn around._

_"You'll let me join Fairy Tail, wontchya grandpa?" Laxus asked hopefully while trying to contain all of his adrenalin._

_"Of course, after you get a little older my boy." Makarov smiled warmly at his grandchild who was beyond excited, if that was possible after all the excitement mentioned already._

_"Oh boy! Come on grandpa! Let's go see! Mhhh! Haph!" Laxus tried to jump to see the parade but couldn't jump more than a feet high. "Ah man..I'm too short.." His shoulders slumped and he sighed. "What the!" The grandson was startled when he felt the ground beneath him distance itself, and upon figuring out, he was on his grandfather's shoulders who has increased his body size._

_"How about now?" Makarov grinned with his eyes closed as he heard Laxus squeal and giggle._

_"Wow! It's amazing grandpa! Fairy Tail's the coolest! You are the best grampa!" _

"Master?" Mirajane placed the crate on her hands down and gently held his shoulder in a warm tight grasp and called softly.

"Hmm.." The old master shrugged and started walking again, Mirajane smiled sadly at the Master's back, she knew what happened between the two, and she was there when it happened. Ivan, a small frown came over her beautiful face at remembering that name. He was the reason.

Shaking her head, Mirajane quickly caught up to the old man with her smile shining brightly again. "Oh I heard the Thunder Legion is also here, they might be joining the fun." Yet again the Master stopped, but now his face morphed to concern, deep concern.

"They are all here...what are you planning brat.." Makarov growled, while Mirajane sighed in sadness, at not being able to raise the Master's spirit.

This didn't go unnoticed by Makarov who immediately switched roles. "So you like it on the alleys?" With a perverted grin he spoke.

Mira's eyes widened in shock and turned red with embarrassment. "H-how did you know!?" She shakily questioned.

The old Master giggled evilly. "Ufufufu so you do like it in the alleys! I can't believe what good deed that pink brat did to get all this..." Then he stopped his jokes. "But are you happy, child? I know that Natsu was and is a very dense person and you are not the only one in this, relationships like these are always strained, I don't want the two of you to get hurt over an immature brat's mistake." He spoke sincerely.

"No master, at first our fear was the same thing, Natsu just keeping us because he thought it was fun, in his own somewhat childish mind, but he loves us, it is hard for him to explain, but we see it in his eyes..." Mira spoke with a small smile as she caught sight of the Dragon Slayer who was being chased by the Ice mage.

"Hmm well good to know, it was a shame though, I couldn't give him the talk..." Makarov and Mira chuckled lightly at the thought of how Natsu would react. "By the way, is either of you planning to make me a great grandfather anytime soon? I promise I will raise an oak of virtue and honour than the thorny Palms I grew..." The Takeover mage was beet red. And now that the Master has said, she did not remember using any sort of protection.

"W-what! Uh..well..don't know..I..we.." The beautiful woman turned a thick shade of red as she stuttered, finding a proper answer was quite difficult. But luckily snapped out when she heard the hearty laugh of the old man.

"Please, don't bother yourself with thinking about offspring's, we have accepted it long back, that 'Devil children' will be born. And their hair will be white, red and pink-" Makarov was cut off.

"Salmon!" The dragon slayer yelled while a raging bull in ice chased him.

"Yes well that too." Makarov finished and once again the two began to walk, although Makarov's spirit was lifted, he did not forget the potential threat. 'Why now of all times..'

"You know dad! When I grow up, I'll join Fairy Tail!" The excited voice of a child from behind rang through their ears along with the hearty laughter of a man.

.

.

.

The entirety of Magnolia's male population has gathered inside the Fairy Tail guild. "Ladies and Gentlemen! Guild members and townsfolk! I'm Max Alors! And I'm gonna be your host today for the most amazing gathering of Fairy Tail's charming, beautiful, and enchanting if not hottest of the hot ladies of Fiore!" The crowd roared in excitement, all of them having a banner or a poster of the ladies participating. "Now! Introducing our judges! The Master of the guild, Makarov Dreyer!"

"Thank you thank you!" The old man got up and waved with peace signs, ignoring the 'boos' from the audience.

"The fire mage Macao Conbolt!" Macao just gave a wave, knowing he too would get 'boos' if he overdid it like Makarov. "And the ever beautiful mage that can burn you with her ice, and has been said her beauty can turn gay people into straight! Give it up for our final judge, Ur Milkovich!" The reaction was the polar opposite as men and women roared and cat called the cougar.

Except one man, Natsu sat between Gray and Elfman on a bench with Happy eating fish on the table. "I can see why Elfman is here, but why are you here?" He pointedly ask the dragon slayer who was not at all in this world. His head was slightly bowed and his body a bit hunched and his eyes closed.

"Because he's a man!" With his arms folded, Elfman answered. 'My sisters man..' Elfman thought annoyed, he was after all the man of the manly Strauss household and he was supposed to be asked for permission to date his sister. Sleeping with a man's sister without letting the man know that his sister is dating is not manly, but the Takeover mage has already gotten over after Mirajane gave her little brother 'the talk' along with Natsu, who by the way was fascinated instead of running out like Elfman.

"Now our first contestant! She can trick you anytime under the table with her poker face, Fairy Tail's lovely Card mage! Cana Alberona!" Max moved away to show the brunette wearing her normal blue bikini top and pants with her purse hanging to her hip.

Rising up three cards to her face, she smirked before casting her spell, which caused hundreds of cards to revolve around the mage in a glowing whirlwind. "Ha check this for beauty." She spoke haughtily.

"What could she be doing!" Max yelled out into the mic drawing hundreds of screams of joy. And when the glow subsided Max yelled even louder. "Oh my goodness! A beautiful brown bikini! This girl willing to play dirty if it's needed folks!" The crowd cheered loudly.

"Damn...a swim suit.." Lucy thought out loud while peeking from backstage.

"Yes...that is a good choice.." Lucy's eyes budged out when she saw Erza peeking at the bikini clad babe from under her.

"Don't tell me you are there too.." Lucy spoke with fear.

"Oh...the word competition just fires me up!" Erza said gleefully.

"Bye bye rent money.." Lucy cried. "You are doing this for Natsu aren't you?" Lucy tried to break Erza's nerve.

"Nah if I wanted to do this for him, I will have to stand in the nude for him, argh that man doesn't even get aroused if I show him one of my lingerie!" Erza growled to herself while Lucy blushed hard, that was a self destructive move from the blondes part.

The competition continued on. Juvia in another bikini trying to get Gray's attention, Mirajane doing some faces as she too knew showing off wouldn't be useful if the one she wants to see her was out of this world. Then Erza came and was in the spirit of the festival, showcasing a lovely maid outfit, but a little disappointed when her Natsu was looking down with his eyes closed, Levy with her script, Bisca destroyed Alzack's mind and Lucy finally came.

Losing all the confidence in her from the previous contestants, Lucy stood on the side while Max introduced her. Her dead confidence was given CPR when she started hear the words cute and beautiful. "Hello everyone..." She weekly spoke. "Me and my Celestial Spirits will perform a cheer for you." she said as she took out a pair of pink pom poms. The crowd again roared in high spirits.

"Contestant number eight," A lady's voice came from behind along with the slow beet of feet walking on the wooden platform.

"Hey! My chance isn't over yet!" Lucy protested angrily not knowing who the green outfitted brunette wearing glass was.

"Evergreen.." Elfman growled, the entire guild was silenced by the new turn of events, some excited, not knowing that the show was over and some already knowing the newly arrived mage's reputation and awaited what was going to take place.

Looking to the side, Gray noticed another figure leaning on the top pillar. "Freed."

"Bickslow too!" Elfman noticed from the left where the helmet clad man was sitting on the railings of the top floor.

Gray gravely spoke. "That must mean Laxus is in town."

Makarov's eyes were wide with shock, his fears were coming true. 'This can't be happening..Laxus..' The old man growled out. Ur stood up, her magic power making the air a little chilly.

But Evergreen was not at all bothered as she continued to walk towards the centre of the stage, ignoring the Celestial spirit mage. "I am the very definition of a Fairy, I am the embodiment of all that is beautiful, in fact, I am the very definition of beauty, so the winner is me," she revealed her face by moving the fan. "The lovely Evergreen, now this idiotic competition can end." She spoke with finality.

"Hey! I am not done talking to you!" Lucy yelled angrily, finally getting the brunette's attention.

Sliding her spectacles up a little bit, Evergreen spoke. "Sorry, what was your name again?"

"Lucy! Don't look into her eyes!" Gray warned, but was too late as the blonde already looked, and before she could even make a sound, was petrified.

Max, seeing the danger, held the mic towards his face. "Everyone, run away! It's going to get dangerous!" The non Fairy Tail audiences ran out leaving only the mages. Max too jumped off and stood in the crowd.

"Just what do you think you are doing, Evergreen!" Makarov shouted in anger as he walked forward. "You are going to ruin the Festival!" Elfman and Warren stood behind Makarov in a defensive stance while Ur stood was right behind him with a scowl.

"Aww but it is just getting more interesting." Evergreen pouted as the curtains dropped and the whole of Fairy Tail gasped in horror. All the six women who came before Lucy were nothing more than stone statues.

Gray looked down, to the, should be angry dragon slayer, who was still in that very same position. "Natsu?" No response came. He poked the dragon slayer, and still didn't get a response. Before he could do anything, the loud sound of thunder and a bolt of lightning came on to the stage.

"Seems like your fans ran back home!" The lightning slowly withered away, leaving electric sparks around the man's being as he taunted. "Too bad, the party's just getting started." Laxus stood tall on the stage.

"Laxus.." Ur growled as she walked around the Master and towards the stage. Makarov extended his left arm to the side as he stopped Ur from reaching the blonde man. He watched as his grandson came next to Lucy and wrapped one massive hand over her shoulder as he leaned on the petrified girl with a smirk.

"Ain't your girls wonderful gramps?" Laxus grinned. "You could very well say that I have taken all of the seven as hostages for the event I host. Get it? Host? Hostages?" He cackled evily

"I am not amused young man!" Makarov threateningly spoke. A bolt of lightning struck next to Lucy startling the guild in fear as the wood that got hit by the magic was torn apart with charred sides. "No!" The Master fearfully shouted

"I'm serious old man! Hahaha!" Laxus cackled evilly. "You better play nice, otherwise these beauties here will turn to dust, or I could just smash them now." Laxus's grin widened when he saw his grandfather stop his advancing steps. "That goes for you too, Ur!" The said Ice mage glared as she held her ground.

"What do you want Laxus?" Ur questioned as the temperature in the room dropping at an alarming rate.

"I wouldn't turn the place cold you hag, these stones can break from excessive cold." Laxus gave a smirk as he saw the woman powered down. "I am going to set a game, the whole of Magnolia will act as the battle field, and you will have to find us and fight us, of course don't forget to win." Laxus bellowed with a cruel smirk. Freed and Bickslow jumped from their spots and took position on either side of Laxus.

"I always wanted to find out who the strongest in the guild was." Freed placed a hand over his sword.

"Well it's just more fun right?" Bickslow joined in with his dolls singing the chorus 'fun'. "Besides, there are like a hundred of you and just four of us, right babies?" The voodoo dolls sang again. "Lots of you! Lots of you! Lots of you!"

Grinning like a mad man, "A small game, the rules are simple, the last one standing wins. A Fairy Tail Battle Royale!" Laxus's taunting voice laughed in excitement.

"That's it Laxus! I am going to crush you myself!" Makarov sized up to twenty feet and charged at his grandson. Ur followed suit by readying her cannon, aiming it at the blonde arrogant man but a quick flash of lightning blinded them.

"I said, Play. It. Nice!" When the light faded away, the guild gasped. There was a large ball of lightning held by a string like electricity, over the girls. That was enough for the two Wizard Saints to stop in their tracks and withdraw from hostile movements, Makarov shrunk back and Ur cancelled the Ice cannon and both of them took a few steps back. And so did Laxus, as the spell over the girls head disappeared. "Now let's start." And before anyone could make a move, the Thunder Legion and Laxus disappeared in a flash.

There was a moment of silence between the mages, they looked from their Master, who was looking down, deep in thought, to the stone statues of their beautiful lady comrades. Elfman looked at his sister's boyfriend, who was still out of this world to his sister. "Come on guys! We need to man up and go save our girls!" He roared as he charged out of the guild.

"Yeah!" Jet and Droy yelled in union. "Don't worry Levy!" They too charged with Elfman followed by the rest of the guild.

Alzack looked at the stone Bisca. "I promise I will save you." He too ran out, leaving only Makarov, Ur, Natsu, Gray, Happy and the stone statues.

Makarov finally snapped. "That...little overgrown brat...I WILL BEAT HIM UP WITH MY OWN TWO HANDS!" Makarov roared in fury and ran out with Gray and Ur, but just as they reached the open door, Makarov and Ur crashed on to an invisible wall, their faces plastered comically.

"What the-" Gray stopped and turned around to find his old mentor and Master standing at the entrance, holding out their hands as if feeling the air. "What's wrong with you guys?" He asked as he jogged back to them. "What's the hold up?"

"Gray, there seems to be an invisible wall..." Makarov said as he kept on pushing the invisible wall softly as he figured it might be connected to the entire guild and excessive force can cause an aftershock that could harm the girls.

"Quit playing around Master!" He lifted the old little man and tried to pull him out.

"Gray." He stopped and turned towards the woman who taught him magic. "We are out of the game, look." She pointed above, and when they all looked up, the answers were given as purple letters formed on air like that of an animation screen.

**BATTLE FOR FAIRY TAIL**

**RULES AND REGULATION**

**1\. ENTIRETY OF MAGNOLIA WILL ACT AS THE BATTLE GROUND**

**2\. STONE STATUES AND WIZARDS OVER FORTY ARE NOT ALLOWED TO PASS**

**3\. ALL MAGES INSIDE RUNE TRAPS ARE TO FIGHT TILL THE LAST WIZARD**

**4\. CITIZENS WILL BE EXCLUDED FROM THE FIGHTS**

"Gee I didn't know Ur was forty years old." Gray reread the rules and regulations with Makarov and Happy.

"Grrr..." Ur's growl drew their attention to her, both of the wizards and a worried Happy inched away as a dark aura surrounded her. "I am..only FUCKING FORTY YEARS AND TWO FUCKING MONTHS! THOSE DIRTY BRATS!"

"Ur, calm down, you will get your chance...I hope." Makarov said while he brushed of the cold, but same couldn't be said for Happy who was a shivering mess. "If you lash out now, it could endanger the girls." Makarov reasoned with his fellow wizard saint. Leaving out an angry huff, her immense magical aura disappeared.

"The one who writes the rules of the game wins, huh.." Gray grunted "I guess the two of you are out of the game...we have to do this without you...damn..." Gray's eyes narrowed.

"We are sorry." Makarov expressed their helplessness as he bowed his head.

"I won't forgive them for what they did...even if Laxus is your grandson..." Gray spoke under his breath, and both of the wizard saints missed it. The young ice mage started to move, but stopped at his mentors call.

"Gray," Her face was unreadable for a moment. "Be careful." Her voice was firm, but the lingering concern could not be ignored as the student nodded with a smirk and charged into the battle zone.

"I cannot put my hopes high, even with all of their strengths combined, defeating Laxus is going to be very messy..." Makarov worriedly spoke as he looked at the disappearing figure of the ice mage.

"Come on Master, Gray can do it!" Happy, playing the positive card, but did not help the Wizard Saints.

"No Happy, although Gray's a powerful wizard, Laxus is on a level similar to mine, heck, I can't say, he may have already surpassed me." Ur spoke as she turned to look at the girls. "With me out of the picture, Erza could have stopped the fool, but in her current condition that is not possible." Ur sighed angrily. "The only other person I could believe in would be Natsu-" She halted at the mention of the Fire Dragon Slayer.

Makarov too turned around with wide eyes that quickly exploded into angry whites as he extended his arms and caught the Dragon Slayer who still sat hunched at the front row before throwing him out of the door, only to be shocked beyond reasons as the Dragon Slayer was stuck on the invisible rune wall. "What the!" Makarov pressed the dragon slayer who still remained close eyed.

"Don't tell me Natsu's above forty!" Ur yelled in shock. "I will have to get the secret about his youthful look." She shook of her thoughts before looking at the boy who was on the ground in an odd fashion with his left arm under his body and his legs were folded. "But why is he still sleeping?"

"Aye!" Happy poked his friend and opened his eye lids. "He's never slept like this before, unless Erza or Mira is on top of him naked." Ur's and Makarov's eyes budged out, before turning into evil grins that they would use for later.

"Is he drugged?" Makarov checked his pulse and found it pumping normally. Then something caught his eyes, and when he turned, he saw the resident artist of Fairy Tail trying to hide his large round body behind a small pillar. "Reedus, I can see you."

"Qui" Looking down embarrassedly, the white clothed man spoke. "I am sorry Master, I was afraid Laxus would hurt me."

"Hmm.." Makarov couldn't blame the man, he was quite weak physically. "Will you do me a favour?"

"Qui." He nodded.

"Go to Porlyusica, she will have some potion against petrification and also, something to wake up this brat." Makarov lifted the pink haired man and dropped him down carelessly, much to the anger of Ur and amusement of Happy.

"Stop throwing him around." Ur angrily scolded the Master who shrugged. She then proceeded to carry him to the bench, before sending off Reedus and watching the status bar where fights between members were taking place

Only fifteen minutes passed and only around forty two members remained standing. "How's it going old man?" The three of them whipped around to look at the semi transparent image of Laxus standing with a smirk.

"A thought projection?" Happy spoke as he hid behind Ur.

"Laxus stop this madness!" Makarov growled out.

"Now where would the fun be in that, oh look, only 31are remaining, is this all they can do? Pathetic." Laxus spoke in disgust.

"Oh I'll show you what pathetic is, you blonde haired piece of shit." Ur lashed out with gritted teeth.

But Laxus only smiled. "Oh...I didn't know you were this old, you old hag." He smirked when he got the expected reaction out of the lady. Ur had to be stopped by Makarov's tighten hands from destroying the thought projection.

"I surrender." Ur and Happy froze in shock along with Laxus , though the latter gave a grin after a moment.

"Really gramps? Are you sure? There are about 15 more of your children on the field." He taunted the old man who glared at him. "Very well then, just announce through the guild's loud speaker that you surrender and is handing over the guild to me." The last part made their eyes widened.

"What! Never!" Makarov upon finally realizing what the blonde wanted roared out his opposition.

"Then watch'em suffer you fool. Who's going to fight me?" Laxus grinned as he stared at his grandfather's and Ur's angry faces.

"Gajeel will! He's strong too; he is near to Erza's level!" Happy yelled from his spot behind Ur's back with shaky legs.

"Hmm..." Laxus seems to think for a moment, before shrugging. "Could provide some amusement...oh come on who am I kidding! Besides, you think the fool cares for the guild? He trashed it in the first place, remember?" Laxus chuckled before looking to the side to see the sleeping dragon slayer. "What happened to this fool, Natsu right? Heard he packs a punch." Laxus shot a bolt of lightning at the pink haired man, making the others gasp as it simply went through him. "Boo! Scared you, too bad I couldn't do it for real, it would have been amusing."

"We too regret that, if only you could strike him with your lightning." Ur sighed sadly, something Laxus didn't understand.

"What does that mean?" The lightning dragon slayer asked curiously.

"You're really going to be in a bigger flock of trouble once he gets up and sees Erza and Mira frozen, I wonder Laxus.." Ur smirked. "...if you are ready to face a Dragon's wrath?"

"It would be a disappointment if he doesn't wake up, then wouldn't it?" Laxus got his smirk back before disappearing.

"Now what do we do?" Happy sighed sadly.

_CRASH! CHOW! CRUNCH!_

The noise came from behind the bar and their attention fell there immediately, much to their pleasant surprise, it was the Iron Dragon Slayer...who was apparently chewing down Mira's silverware. "What! A man's gotta eat."

Shaking of the thoughts of violence Mirajane will show when she finds out, Makarov spoke. "Gajeel, will you fight?" His expectations weren't foiled.

"Yeah...I heard what the fool said; besides I have a score to settle." He smirked as he walked towards them. "Don't worry, I'll defeat him." He assured.

"Aye!" Happy happily encouraged.

"Gajeel," He stopped to stare at Ur. "Make sure his attacks don't hit you." The dragon slayer smirked and nodded before crashing into the invisible wall.

"You are forty too!" Happy's eyes budged out.

"Do I look like I am forty?" Gajeel's voice was muffled as his face was pressed against the wall.

"Damn it! It must be a dragon slayer thing!" Ur growled in anger at their inability to help, including her own helplessness. Dusting himself off, Gajeel stared at the sleeping dragon slayer.

"What's he doing sleeping?" That's when all of them looked at each other, identical smiles coming over. "You guys thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Aye!"

"Well, a parent has the right to wake up his child by any means necessary." Makarov stated as he enlarged his fist.

"This is for a good cause." Ur flared up her magic. A few minutes went by, but not a single spell worked on the sleeping dragon slayer's being. He was knocked out completely.

"Look! The archive!" Happy yelled in fear. Only six mages stood.

"Damn it..." Gajeel growled, not at the screen, but at his fellow dragon slayer. "It can't be..."

Ur asked the dragon slayer the cause of his sudden distress. "What is it Gajeel?"

"Natsu's on another world...The Dragon Sanctuary..." Gajeel's voice was somewhat jealous.

"No...he's right over here." Happy landed on his friend's chest and stood pointing at him.

"No you dumb cat, his soul is not here." Gajeel spoke.

"Huh? What is his soul doing in this Sanctuary?" Makarov asked in curiosity. "I am not sure about Natsu having that sort of ability..."

"It's not a kind of ability, a Dragon or Dragon Slayer need to be called in order to enter the Dragon Sanctuary and this bastard just got in!" Gajeel growled.

Ignoring Gajeel's sudden show of jealousy, Makarov asked, wanting to get back to business. "Eh...so what is this Sanctuary about exactly?"

"It's-" Gajeel began.

"Wow! Evergreen's spell didn't work on Erza!" Happy cheered.

Ur gave a broad smile at her fellow guild mate who had a pissed off look on her face. Oh you don't ruin a red heads day when she's trying to show off to her guy. "Ah Erza. You are here!" The other woman gave a curt nod.

"I suppose we are taking down the Thunder Legion?" It was more of a statement than a question.

Ur gave a small affirmative nod. "Yes, that is the idea. Unfortunately...they have seen this plan through before acting on it. They have converted the entirety of Magnolia into an arena, one which they can control." Erza carefully listened to the events that transpired till she broke free.

"Erza," The said mage turned to the old Master. "Use any means necessary, do not see them as your guild mates anymore." Makarov's eyes were dark and cold, unlike his usual bright and warm ones.

"Hey, but what was Gajeel saying?" Happy pointed out, although the Iron Dragon Slayer has already went away somewhere inside the guild.

"We will talk about it later when he gets back." Ur pointed it. "Besides, we are not sure if Natsu wants us to know either. All of that sound big to me." She shrugged

"She is right, the current circumstances aren't the best for talking things like this, now go Erza, we are placing our hope on you." Makarov showed his hands to outside.

"As you wish, Master, I shall defeat Laxus." She said before giving Natsu a loving look before looking up on the wall, the wizards Saints saw the Archive change again. Only four remained. "Oh no Master, we are all that is left and the three of us are stuck here." Ur said with annoyance.

"What! So I am not considered as a mage of Fairy Tail! I am a member too, right gramps?" Happy cried, but all of them ignored the Exceed.

"Look, it is changing. It is five now." Happy pointed at the archive. "They added me!" Happy exclaimed joyfully, only to be ignored again.

"It's him." Erza said with a smirk. "Did you forget our frequent out of town wizard." Realization dawned on the two Wizard Saints as they sensed the new comer.

"Uh...anyone mind filling me up on whose coming?" Gajeel came back with some more spoons and kitchenware and looked questioningly with a spoon held out, pointing at the screen.

"One of our top wizards goes by the name Mystogan." Makarov said with relieved look. "The both of you just might be able to pull it off neatly, now go." Erza nodded and ran out.

.

.

.

Erza ran through the town, bodies lying around, some on top of buildings, others on the streets, some crashed inside stores. She halted to take in the scene. "Hey look, it Erza." One of the bystanders spoke, making the girl turn to them.

"Is the parade still on, Erza?" Another asked.

Giving a small smile, she spoke. "Of course, there is just a little scratches on the plan." And she strode forward.

"Just make sure you clean up afterwards!" Another yelled at the disappearing back of the Titania.

'Damn it...everyone has been made to fight each other! They are tearing us from the inside!' Erza frowned as she ran, trying to find the Thunder Legion or Laxus, whoever comes first.

Yellow beams of magic struck the ground she just left in a series, the attack originating from the top of the building to her side. "Wonder how you got out of my spell, oh, yes...your artificial right eye." Evergreen stood on the chimney with a smirk.

"Evergreen..." Erza growled threateningly at the green clad woman before requiping two swords.

"But I am thankful for that little advantage so that now I can take the title of Queen of Fairies which is rightfully mine!" Evergreen jumped out of the swords path which sliced the building she was standing into two.

Evergreen's confidence did not falter as she was engulfed in a golden sparkle before shooting through the air, away from the chasing Titania. "Stop right there!" Erza roared as she blocked away more of the light beams.

"Let's slow you down a bit shall we?" Evergreen in a graceful motion turned around while flying and slid her glass up and gave her petrifying stare so that it can give her a moment to form a proper plan...or run.

"Argh! I had just about enough, Dragon Eyes!" Erza shouted as her eyes closed for a second before opening. The Thunder Legion's girl gasped in fear at the sight of the woman's eyes...the demon's face. Erza's eyes were wide open and was glowing a fiery reddish orange with her pupils dilated a little and a demonic smirk on her face as she looked into Evergreen's eyes that was supposed to turn her into stone. "A of the gift from sleeping with a Dragon, let us see if you can freeze me." Her words were rowing raspier.

In an act of desperation, Evergreen spread her arms. "Fairy Machine Gun: Leprechaun!" the needle like golden energy bruised the scarlet beauty who was least bothered about the damage done on her as she bulleted through the barrage with a very familiar animalistic lust for battle in her eyes that was shown by her lover almost in all the difficult fights.

Evergreen's eyes widened in shock and fear at the incoming Titania and barely dodged the horizontal slash that cleaved a large factory chimney in two, but the green clad lady's face grew more fearful when she saw the cut of part melt into a puddle of molten concrete. "Heheheh..." Erza chuckled darkly causing her to where the red head was, but Evergreen heard it too late as she turned to look above where the beast like Erza had her fist cocked back.

_**BOOM! **_

The loud noise of Evergreen's body crashing into a wall and cratering it made the towns people scurry away quickly and the ones bold enough to see what was happening ran when a loud thud was heard behind them from the heavy landing of Titania.

"M-monster..." Evergreen was on the verge of unconsciousness but did not dare close her eyes. Erza walked towards her with mad grin on her face, adding it with the wild beastly glowing eyes, she in fact resembled a demon. Stopping in front of the downed evergreen, she held her sword under her chin.

"Now..." She planned on pulling Erza's strings by using the hostage card, but too afraid was she to even speak and only gave a weak nod before using the last of her magic to release the stone statues. Erza felt her link with Mirajane coming back and looked down at the unconscious Evergreen. Closing her eyes Erza gave of a sigh and a red aura shone around her before dissipating. "I do not care about that title; in fact I do not even know who bestowed that on me..." Upon opening her eyes, it was back to her brown calm ones. "The only reason you are still alive is because you are my comrade, evergreen, hope you remember that when you wake up." Erza left the unconscious brunette and went in search for Laxus.

.

.

.

**Battle Status**

**Erza Scarlet vs Evergreen**

**Evergreen K.O**

Makarov let out a sigh of relief along with Ur as they turned to greet the girls who were a little clueless on what was happening. They didn't have time for tearful celebration, with that in mind Makarov strode to them and grabbed their attention. "Listen up ladies, I need all who can fight go out there, but be careful, there are rune traps that wants you to fight each other so recommend all of you going separate ways and if you get trapped do not fight until someone beat Freed."

Ur looked at Levy. "Levy, I want you to work on these runes, see if you can break them or get some viable information from it." The blue haired girl nodded and raced to the guild door with her pen. "Cana, Juvia, I know it's a lot to ask from you, but this is a desperate situation and Natsu is very well out of commission. So you'll have to take down Freed, you are our best hope right now." This drew the concern of the she demon who raced over to her sleeping lover and looked for any injuries.

"Are you kidding me? I've been waiting to settle a score with Mr. Perfect be like Laxus guy!" Cana smirked as she walked out of the guild followed by Juvia.

"I'll do whatever I can to help my guild." She gave a bow and ran out.

"What happened to him?"Ur and Makarov looked at Mirajane who was looking at them with concern.

"Nothing much, Porlyusica has been called. Reedus will bring her here." Makarov didn't want to involve himself in the things Gajeel said right now.

A few minutes passed and everything was quiet other than Levy scribbling. Gajeel was standing in front of the rune wall with his arms folded and a scowl placed on his studded face, Lucy and Happy were still there and Mirajane sat with Natsu on her lap.

"Master, Ur! I found something!" Levy yelled drawing their attention to her.

"What is it Levy?" Ur asked as she stood next to the Script mage.

"I couldn't break the runes just yet, but I can access the archive information of it. I know where everyone is at. Laxus is at the cathedral, but how do we let Erza know where he is?" Levy thought as she went through the information.

"Levy, try to get in touch with Warren." Ur said remembering the telepath.

"On it, I already send him the message, we need to wait till he respond and Freed is a little north to the canal fighting Cana...Juvia sacrificed herself so she does not have to fight Cana..." Levy dragged her fingers on the rune wall again. "Elfman is making his way over there...oh no, Freed has placed a rule that if anyone who previously lost were to fight again..." Mirajane knew her turn had come and with a small peck on her lover's lips, she ran out of the guild, ignoring the calls of her comrades.

"Alright, we are going to be free soon!" Lucy cheered.

"But you are not stuck inside Lucy, you can go fight." Happy teasingly said to the blonde.

"Oh yea? Why are you here then?" The celestial mage shot back.

"Guys! I found Bickslow, he's downtown on top of a building." Levy made her presence be known again.

"Alright Bunny girl you are up, go make yourself useful and beat up that masked fool." Lucy didn't get any time to react as Gajeel grabbed her by her arms and thighs before throwing her out through the window. Ur, Happy and Levy stared at the man who was admiring his handiwork. Turning around, he saw their dirty looks. "What? She can beat him, besides that spirit guy always comes out due to his own will..." Still their looks didn't change. "Alright! I admit it! It was for fun.." Gajeel cackled maliciously.

But they didn't share his amusement, which soon made him growl in annoyance. "Fine, I'll send her help!" Happy didn't have time to comprehend what was going on as he was pulled by the tail and was thrown in Lucy's direction.

Unknown to all in the room, the unconscious dragon slayer was sweating slightly and his face having a stressed look while Makarov got preoccupied when he felt a little weird in his chest, a burning sensation, and sweat formed on his body. Ur noticed the old man's stressed look and decided to ask him, but was too late as the man collapsed on the ground with a small thud.

"Makarov!" Ur ran and picked him up and placed his head on her lap. Levy quickly came next to her.

"What happened?" She asked the senior member.

"I don't know...he just collapsed, you keep in touch with our people and get Warren on line! I'll take him to the infirmary." Ur instructed the lady.

.

.

.

Mirajane ran past her fans and other townsfolk's, who were in the midst of mass confusion at the bodies of the fallen guild members lying here and there. She so wanted to stop and help her comrades but her brother's situation was going to be worse if he fought Freed.. Finally she stopped in front of the canal's bridge where Freed stood blocking the way with his back turned to her.

Half of the bridge from her side was destroyed as she looked at the scene that unfolded in front of freed. Cana lay defeated and her brother screaming in agony as Freed continuously whipped his sword in Elfman's direction. "Pain!Pain!Pain!"

"Freed please stop!" Mirajane pleaded, tears flowing freely from her eyes as she watched the horrible scene. The green haired man continued to viciously attack her brother, ignoring the platinum haired girl's pleas. "You have to stop! Elfman is not strong as he was before!" No result.

"Stop...please..." She fell on her knees and held her head, trying to block her brothers screams.

"Big brother, it's me Lisanna."

"Elfman...Lisanna..." Her shoulders shook with fear.

"Aahhhh!" Lisanna's screams echoed back.

"Stop..." The air around the woman swirled slightly but Freed took no notice.

"Stop..." Her fingers dug into the floor beneath with her head down and her hair lifting with the wind.

"I said...**Stop hurting my brother! Rarrghhh!**" Mirajane roared as she got up, her entire body glowing deep red and gold. Freed stumbled forward at the sudden gust of wind that was powerful enough to knock him down and stared back at the glowing form of Mirajane with wide terrified eyes.

"That magic...how-this is-" He stopped and stared at the new entity that stood there with shock in his eyes.

Mirajane's entire body was covered with blood red scales, leaving a huge gap for her cleavage, a meter long scaly red tail, her arms changed to claws and her hair defied gravity and stayed up. But what brought fear into him were her eyes, golden pools of lava.

"Die." That was all he heard from her as the next thing he knew was his soul leaving his body with the powerful punch to his abdomen, he tried to cast his spells but was no match for Mirajane's speed. He watched in horror as she made a beeline to him, covered in red flames which morphed into a dragon as she released a hard kick to his side, sending him crashing into the ground.

'This is...the She Devil...' He was lifted by his neck and was effortlessly carried to the side of the bridge, and slammed his back onto the rock wall, slightly cratering it. His legs dangled freely as she lifted her free hand and fisted it before bringing it to his face. Freed closed his eyes readying himself to meet his maker.

"_I love you Mira..."_

He felt no pain, was this how death felt? He slowly opened his eyes to see the clawed fist stopped an inch away from his face. "Why?" He was dropped from her grip and landed on his butt. "What are you waiting for? Finish me off Mira!"

"**No.."** He watched her stumble back and fall on to her knees, dropping out from her transformation.

"Why..?" He asked as Mirajane sat on her knees and gave him a sad smile.

"Because you are my comrade...you are my friend...you are part of my family..." Mira continued to give her best smile.

"No! I'm not your comrade anymore! I betrayed the guild and endangered all of you! I lost! I deserve to die!" He could feel his voice cracking at his own word.

"We are family Freed, we have to forgive each other for our short comings..." She began. "Our guild is like our family, that's what matters most in Fairy Tail, we look out for each other, our family may not be strong as us, but we are always there for them, for you.." She added.

Freed's eyes welled up with tears, he brought his good arm to cover it as tears flowed freely as he sobbed. "I am sorry...I am sorry..." Mirajane smiled at her comrade.

.

.

.

**Battle Status**

**Mirajane Strauss vs Freed Justin**

"Gehihihi!" Gajeel gave a huge grin as he slowly stepped out of the Guild. "Time to take out the trash." He cracked his knuckles and started towards the town to confront Laxus who was in the cathedral.

"Gajeel!" The dragon slayer stopped at the call and looked over his shoulder to see Levy giving him a concerned look. "Be careful." She said that under her breath but the iron dragon heard it and gave a smirk. She watched him run and disappear into the town and sighed. "Well all seems well for now...it's just Laxus mow..."

"Don't think so gal." Bisca limped her was down the guild hall using her gun as a support.

"Bisca! What happened?!" Levy rushed and held the green haired woman who nearly fell face first if not for the bookworm.

"Laxus...he has cast some spell...don't attack it...has biolink magic..." With that the gunslinger was out cold.

"You brats are nothing but trouble..." Levy jumped up from Bisca's side and looked at the intruder before letting out a sigh. "Move aside human." Porlyusica ordered the girl who stumbled away as the old woman kneeled down and cast her healing magic on the gunslinger. "She will be out of it for a while. Where is that old fool? In the infirmary?" Levy gave a nervous nod and led the woman to her fallen master.

Ur got up from the side of the bed and allowed the older woman to inspect the Master's condition. Minutes passed as the two guild members watched the old healer inspect Makarov. Each moment that passed by made them more anxious at what could have possibly happened to their Master. Finally Porlyusica stopped and stood straight with her back to them.

"What is it Porlyusica?" Ur asked the woman. "Is there something serious?"

"Go call that grandson of his, he doesn't have much time." Levy gasped at the revelation buy the healer.

"T-the M-masters g-g-oing to-" Levy couldn't form the words as she looked at the sleeping old man with tears in her eyes.

"Come on, we need to go and inform Laxus. See if this will change his mind." Ur wouldn't cry, at least not until all of this is over. She dragged the younger woman with her to the cathedral.

'Levy...' Warren's voice came in their heads.

"Warren? Oh thank god you got the message! I need you to ask Laxus to come back to the guild immediately-' Levy couldn't complete.

'I can't, Laxus's head is completely sealed. I tried doing it but one of these yellow balls attacked me.' The telepath said as he slowly got up.

"Warren, it's Ur, we will do that, you connect all of our members who are able to stand and bring them over to the cathedral, Laxus is there." She ran with Levy towards Laxus. "And tell everybody that they shouldn't attack the lightning balls in the sky." Unknown to both the ladies, one particular dragon slayer was not in the guild anymore.

.

.

.

Laxus sat on the steps inside the Kardia cathedral with his body leaned down with his elbow supporting his body on the thighs. His mind raced through the past, mainly it revolved around his grandfather. It went from him joining the guild.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail Laxus! Lets here it for Laxus!"

"I am so proud of you Laxus. You did it; you are an S class mage now."

"_Why did you expel my father! He's your son gramps!"_

"_It doesn't matter if he's my son or not, his actions placed the lives of others in danger"_

"_Then I am leaving with him, and we will start our own Fairy Tail Guild together!"_

"_Young man, understand this, blood ties isn't what makes our guild strong, it the bonds between you and your comrades that makes it stronger! Laxus! Laxus!"_

"Why do I have to think about al this crap now?" He got up and looked at the archive that showed the time for his Thunder Palace spell to be activated. "Well...I'm about to break that bond old man. I'm gonna rebuild Fairy Tail on the bones of these weaklings. Hmmm fifteen minutes left, that old geezer is just waiting till the last moment..." His face turned into a smirk when he heard the sound of boots hitting the floor. "Well if it ain't my pal Mystogan, I was expecting you to be the guy who would be defeating the Thunder God Tribes!" Laxus cackled madly.

The man covered in dark blue didn't respond as he kept on walking towards the heir of Makarov. He stopped a few feet away from Laxus and stared into his eyes. "Stop this Laxus. You cannot win."

"Ha ha ha! If you have said this in the beginning, it would have made me a little concerned, but now with everyone down but you and me, so what do you say man? Who is the strongest in the guild? You or me?" Lightning sparked around the dragon slayer, his eyes showing his mania and excitement.

"There are others in the title who are strong Laxus. Erza, Mirajane and most of all the strongest, Gildarts." Mystogan's reasoning was beginning to annoy Laxus but he let himself be entertained for another few minutes by this.

"Oh please, Erza? Yea, she got spunk but compared to us, I don't think she has reached that level, and about the barmaid; maybe in the past she might have given a run for my money but now she's nobody. Gildarts on the other hand cannot be treated as a member, he's never here, probably dead and gone." Laxus saw Mystogan tightening his fingers around the staff he was holding and gave a grin. "So, either you fight or you die without fighting."

That was all it to took as both of the mages flew at each other in breakneck speeds, Laxus slamming his leg on to the other mage who blocked it with his staff and quickly redirected the lightning magic that came behind with another staff.

Laxus was suddenly taken high into the sky by a skyscraper, plunging him into a fiery red darkness. "What the hell is this!" He saw the emptiness crack open and a monster reaching to him. Stared in shock as the creatures claws inched closer, until he gave a smirk and charged himself, creating a giant shockwave of electricity that blasted away the illusion. "Pretty tricky guy, eh?"

"Hmm, it takes a strong wizard to break that illusion." Mystogan applauded the lightning mage's skill facing the other man. "But you forgot to check your surroundings. HA!" Laxus stared up to see five magic circles lining down on him, but gave a laugh and turned to Mystogan.

"I could say the same about you." Startled, the illusionist looked down to see the golden magic circle under his feet that electrocuted him at the same time Laxus was attacked by the sleep spell.

Switching staffs, the blue wizard charged at the lightning mage, both engaged themselves in brutal fighting. Everyone of Laxus's lightning powered strike was blocked by Mystogan's staves while Laxus held himself pretty well.

"I have to say, I'm not disappointed. But this is going to end now!" With a mighty roar, Laxus unleashed a large wave of lightning at the illusionist who was wide open. Realizing that it was too late, he prepared to reduce the damage that was inevitably headed his way by striking his staff in a defensive wave. But in the last second the attack deflected its course and headed to Mystogan's right, surprising both him and Laxus. They turned to the source of interference.

Clad in her **Lightning Empress Armou**r was none other than the resident knight, Erza Scarlet. Her face had a scowl and her eyes blazed with anger, she had her staff plunged into the floor which continued to cackle with the residual electricity from Laxus's attack.

"Well well well! Look who joined the party?" Laxus bellowed in dark humour.

"Laxus deactivate the Thunder Palace and surrender now!"Erza commanded, widening Laxus's grin.

"Before that, I have a little surprise for you!" Erza raised her staff in preparation to defend herself from Laxus's attack, but it was never intended for her in the first place but for the completely open Mystogan.

Erza looked at her mysterious comrade in worry as he got up, but from the attack itself it was clear that it wasn't meant to do any serious damage. 'But then why?' Erza's thoughts were cut short when she saw Mystogan's face covers destroyed. "J-J-Jellal?"

"I am sorry Erza, but I am not the person who you think I am, the Jellal you know, is an individual I too know, but we are not in any way related, I wish I could tell you more but you will have to finish this fight, your friends are coming." With that the blue haired Jellal look alike was gone.

"Hmmm that didn't go as planned...I was expecting a little lover quarrel. Oh well, maybe later?" Laxus pouted. The cathedral was soon filled with all the partially recovered members who stood ready to face death. "Now ain't this unfair? All of you ganging on poor little me?"

Gajeel, Gray, Lucy, Loke, Macao, Wakaba, Warren and Alzack stood behind Erza, all determined to take the rouge guild member down with all of them knowing they were literally jumping into suicide. But they will not take his aggression laying down, they were Fairy Tail, if they can survive Erza's wrath, this would be a walk in the park, some encouraged themselves.

"So, you gonna just stand there or are you going to come at me?" That was all it took for the battle to begin. Erza charged head on, to which Laxus fired a bolt that was deflected by Erza by stabbing her staff in to the ground. Not giving time to let Laxus come up with the next attack, Gajeel jumped over Erza's head. "Iron Dragon's Lance!"

"HA! You are a lightning conductor fool-" Laxus tried to evade the blunt attack of the sharp lances, but his feet were frozen, looking down, they were clasped in thick ice.

"Iron Dragon's Club!" Gajeel slammed his club onto his chest, but stared in horror as Laxus didn't budge, not only that he grabbed Gajeel's club.

"Die." He said monotonously, and a large surge of electricity was charged into him.

"Aaaargghhhh!" He roared in pain as his electrocuted body slammed into the wall.

"Why don't I show you punks what I am really capable off?" Laxus tore of the remaining part of his shirt and powered up, his body bulged and scales formed on his forearms, his facial features sharpened.

Gajeel's eyes widened, recognizing the sudden change of scent the blonde underwent. "He's a d-dragon slayer?"

Within a matter of seconds, Macao Wakaba and Warren were down and on the sideline, unable to do any help without hindering Erza, Gray, Gajeel and Loke while Lucy stood away. Out of the fighting four, Gajeel was in the worst state, his entire body was lined up with burns, Gray and Loke were near his state too, but Erza still had a lot of tricks up her sleeves, but her victory is going to be based on strategy, even with the new powers she has, as Laxus's brute strength would be too difficult to counter. But that was not worried her, the time for the Thunder Palace to be activated was just minutes now, and if she spends all her magic here, she won't be able to take that spell down if Laxus gets away.

"So this is it huh? The Lightning Dragon Slayer taking the city hostage?" Erza pranced around the blonde who gave a look of curiosity. "You seriously think, after hurting the people of Magnolia, you can stay safe?"

"I told you folks the rule, the last man standing wins. But this is a war, so everything is fair; the Thunder Palace is just a small weapon to persuade the old man. And not just that, I am giving you six whole minutes to stop me; by the way, that spell I cast does not link to me, so you will have to stop it yourself." Laxus laughed at the grunting forms of his comrades and the readying Titania.

_**Bam!**_

"Nice and simple, that's just the way I like it!" The doors were completely obliterated as he entered, a hundred watts fangy grin on his face.

**Chapter End**

**Thank you for reading, please drop a review.**

**About my other stories, I am working on it.**

**Authors rant (SPOILER ALERT): Now, I am seriously hating Mashima for pairing Erza with Jelall and letting Kagura kiss him, well mouth to mouth bit still! What the fuck! And now this new most powerful female? Natsu's been pushed around and I don't feel that spark between him and Lucy. No offense, but authors nowadays just like to pair naive guys with blonde bimbos. **

**SPOILER OVER**

**And has anyone noticed a particular table of content in Fairy Tail wiki gone missing? It was before Abilities and Equipments.**

**Relationships. Earlier when it was the Tower of Heaven, Battle for Fairy Tail and Wendy's, in Erza's relationships, Natsu was on top. I still remember what it said. ERZA TRUSTS NATSU MORE THAN ANYONE ELSE AND HAS AN UNBREAKABLE BOND. But when that bitch Jelall came back, that part disappeared. Like they wanted people to forget the most badass romantic rescue in the whole of Anime! Natsu carrying Erza when she thought she has died. **

**Sometimes Fairy Tail is like glass shards in cold water. **


	15. Battle for Fairy Tail-III

**Chapter 15: Fairy Tail Battle Royale:** **Lightning Rouge vs Fiery Renegade**

_Previously_

_"Nice and simple, that's just the way I like it!" The doors were completely obliterated as he entered, a hundred watts fangy grin on his face._

**Lightning Rouge vs Fiery Renegade**

"What the fuck were you doing all this time?!" Gray shouted from his spot on the ground, the Dragon Slayer, finally back in action, took slow steps towards the rouge mage who had his eyes on Natsu.

"Shut up princess, I was thinking!" Natsu's answer baffled the few people who knew him, irrespective of the situation; the Dragon Slayer was still in a mood.

"Natsu?" Shaking herself out of her shock, Erza called the Dragon Slayer as he approached them.

"This is a festival, right? So let's party." That's when Erza saw the wild look in her lover, his eyes were a little sharp at the edges and his pupils were slightly contracted to near slit like and a huge fangy grin. The wild animalistic lust for battle that radiated the usually go lucky pinkette was only felt by a handful.

"Glad you can see it my way! If nothing else, you at least got the right attitude kid." Laxus chuckled amusedly at the somewhat familiar pink head.

"Oh yeah!" Natsu's voice even with the wildness his body showed didn't go beyond his usual tone.

"What the hell are you doing man?! That guy over there will fry you!" Warren seeing the pink head for the first time warned his fellow member.

"Oh we'll just have to see about who's frying who, right Happy?" The Exceed didn't like this side of the Dragon Slayer; he always seemed to know more than him.

"Aye..." A grumpy Happy replied.

Turning to the big man on the stage, he stared into his eyes. "Why don't we get the show started?" Laxus raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"Salamander what are you doing?" Gajeel questioned through gritted teeth.

"Well, I think I got a rough idea, this dude over here has yellow balls all around Magnolia, so why don't you all leave this battle to me and go help Erza with taking down those things?" The said redhead looked at her man for a few seconds before nodding and bolted out of the cathedral, not looking back if anyone was coming with her.

"What! There's possibly no way you can take Laxus on your own!" Gray shouted. Gajeel grunted, not at all in the state to talk or advice anyone, not that it was his speciality or anything even if it was normal day.

"We will see, but more than this fight, you guys need to go save the people of Magnolia, I don't think those balls are just for fun." Gray couldn't deny Natsu's point. This 'game' has already caused a lot of damage, and there was no way in hell, will he let people die when he knew he could have saved them.

"You better not die fool, I still haven't beaten you!" Gray followed Erza's track and Lucy followed her friend, but not before giving Natsu a nod. Loke, Macao, Wakaba, Warren and Alzack followed the blonde out, before splitting in different directions. All who remained were Natsu, Gajeel and Laxus, the Iron Dragon Slayer tried to stay straight up, but his body still zapped with the residual energy attack Laxus unleashed on him.

"You ain't going Gajeel?" The Fire Dragon asked his comrade who continued to stare at Laxus with disdain.

"Guess I'll let you have him, this makes us even Salamander?" He asked as he walked away to the side where the remains of an iron window laid, time for some replenishment and didn't look back to confirm his answer. Turning back to look at Laxus, Natsu cracked his knuckles.

"Lightning or Fire?" Natsu looked smugly at the rouge mage who gave a smirk and turned his body into Lightning and charged at the Fire Dragon Slayer who himself turned into his Fire form, meeting the other man halfway. "**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!**"

"**Lightning Dragon's Iron Fist!**" Both mages came into human form in the middle of the cathedral, slamming their fist into the others. A shockwave ripped through the air, blowing away the benches as they brought down punches nonstop. Lightning clad fists countered Fire clad ones.

"**Fire Dragon's Claw!**" Natsu, bended his right knee a little before use it to jump up and bring his other flaming leg on to Laxus's shoulder, pushing away the Lightning mage away, but he stumbled back to a stop immediately.

"Hahahaha! This is amazing, out of all the weaklings, there's someone to counter my strikes head on? Great! This won't be a bore after all!" Laxus bellowed as he launched at the Dragon Slayer. With a feral grin Natsu blocked the Lightning clad fist by clamping his hands around Laxus's wrist and brought his other arm onto the Lightning mage's face in a series punches.

"What do you say now?" Natsu roared as he struck the other Dragon Slayer brutally, each blow to Laxus's face sent shockwaves across the hall of the cathedral.

"**Lightning Dragon's Demolishing Fist!**" The sudden attack in point blank range to the gut made the Fire Dragon Slayer let go of his iron grip on the other man as he screamed in pain and was blown away.

"What the hell..." Laxus shook his head a few times to get back his vision. Never before was he made to stumble from an attack, especially one that didn't employ magic. Looking over to the debris cloud, he saw no movement at first, but then he saw the deep reddish golden flames that whirled in a circular formation behind the transparent dust cloud.

"You won't win..." Natsu walked out, the Fire wiped out the dust cloud as it spun around him in slow lazy waves. "You don't have what it takes to be Gramps." There it was again, him compared to his grandfather.

"You doubt me?" Laxus's eyes darkened, as he stood there motionless. "Haven't you learned to respect your elder's boy?" Natsu stopped his advance and gave a look of curiousness at what the other man was saying. "But you have already spoken, so has the heaven above us..." That when the Fire Dragon Slayer's eyes widened at the sudden electricity that charged the air and the source originating from above Laxus.

'Shit...' Unprepared for an attack of that scale, the pink head shielded his face with his wrists as Laxus brought down the attack on him.

"Face the judgement of Heaven! **Raging Bolt!**" Natsu roared in pain as the electric waves passed through his body from the powerful magic. "Soon Magnolia will fall and the Fairy Tail that became a disappointment will go along with it! Then ill change everything!" Laxus laughed as he looked down upon the kneeling Dragon Slayer.

**THUNDER PALACE OFFLINE!**

The corner of his eye caught this written on his archive before it disappeared. "What the-" He stared in shock. "How could this be?"

"See, I told you it wouldn't work..." Laxus turned back to the Dragon Slayer who slowly got up from his knee and stretched his neck and arms before letting out a sigh and continuing. "Weren't you saying something about changing to make the guild better?" The Fire once again began to build around him while Laxus kept silent; his face was down and expressionless.

"Well that's funny, everything is getting along just fine to me, how do you expect to become our Master if you can't get along with the rest of us?" The flames grew thicker around him as he continued to observe the Lightning Dragon Slayer who didn't make any motion to speak.

"Tch..." Natsu tilted his head in curiosity at the sound. "I'll take by force if I have to!" Laxus roared, whipping his head up. "I'll take over Fairy Tail by force if I have to!" Laxus charged his body with lightning, his pupil dilated, as the ground around him began to crack with the enormous amount of magical output.

Natsu roared back in anger; both of their elemental magic's clashing with each other. "You better give up! Cus you are never gonna take over Fairy Tail! I'm never gonna let that happen!"

Cackling like a mad man, Laxus launched at the pink head. "Oh yea? You don't know who you are messing with! I am stronger than any of you could ever dream of becoming! Now shut up and just die!" His opponent didn't try to take any counter measures nor any imitative to dodge; Natsu's spiky locks covered his eyes.

"**DIE!**" Just as Laxus came near ten feet, his eyes widened at the familiar raise of Natsu's arm, closely relatable to a spell he used earlier on the pink head.

"Thanks for the move, **Raging Inferno!**" Natsu's voice was fierce as he looked up and Laxus too did the same action as he felt the magic energy descending on him, an exact replica of his Raging Bolt, but instead of lightning, it was fire.

Laxus cried out in pain and tried to overcome the fire by unleashing his magic, but it didn't go down that quickly as the Fire Dragon King's flames continued to burn the man for a while. "**Rarghhh! Enough!**" Laxus roared out, finally managing to cancel the spell that was frying him, although his body was burnt badly and had steam coming off.

Panting hard, the Lightning Dragon Slayer glared at the Fire Dragon Slayer. "You have lost Laxus, your team has been defeated, your Thunder Palace has been destroyed and you are outmatched and out of breath by me, are you ready to give up?" Laxus continued to breath hard for a moment before calming down and gave a smirk at Natsu.

"I gotta say, I did not expect some nobody from Fairy Tail to be this strong, hmmm, now I recall something that old hag said to me about you being tough, guess I was a bit ignorant...ah no worries, I shall correct myself, I shall cleanse Fairy Tail with all of you weaklings blood!" He laughed maniacally, drawing a confused look from the Fire Dragon Slayer.

Natsu watched Laxus bend his knees a little, and a look of concentration coming over the blonde's face as he held his hands in front of his abdomen with the palms facing each other as golden energy began to take form between the empty space of his palms, rays of light emerged from the ground, forcing the pink head to shield his eyes using his forearms from the unknown attack's light.

"Laxus! You need to stop!" Natsu's eyes widened in shock and whipped his head to the side upon hearing the voice that came from the entrance of the nearly destroyed cathedral.

"Levy! What the hell are you doing here?!" Natsu shouted at the blue haired bookworm who braved the flying debris and stood holding the side of the entrance.

She did not pay attention to the Fire Dragon, instead continued to shout towards the Lightning Mage who was still concentrating on his magic. "Laxus! You need to come and see your grandfather! The Master is very sick, he doesn't have much time!" Laxus seem to give a small pause at that.

"Hmmm." A broad smirk came over his face. "This is working better again for me, now that the old man is going to die, I have an even better chance of being the Master!" The spell's intensity once again began to rise. Natsu continued to stand there shell shocked at Levy's revelation of the Master's condition.

Upon realizing the spell that was about be used, Levy's eyes widened in horror. "Fairy Law..." Her voice was gone as her body froze in fear.

'So this is the one huh...' Natsu growled at the output shown by one of the most powerful spells in the world. "Levy! Get out of here!"He yelled at the girl who stood unmoving.

"Haaahahahaha! There is no escape!" Laxus laughed evilly as he brought his hands together. The light blinded the whole of Magnolia from the giant Magic circle that had the Fairy Tail symbol on it. Natsu roared in agony, as the light enveloped him, his eyes momentarily turned red, but more importantly, the glowing red marks that came over the back of his palms.

As the spell subsided, Laxus looked around, admiring his work. "So this is it, the beginning of a new era, under me!" Laxus roared out in laughter, but his laughter stopped on hearing the sounds of light coughing from the debris clouds. "Huh! You survived?!"

"Not just her Laxus, not a single person in Magnolia was harmed." The blonde saw Freed behind Levy, holding his right arm with his left and leaning on to the entrance.

"What! That's impossible, I casted the spell perfectly!" Laxus shouted in disbelief as he looked at his hands with wide eyes.

"Maybe so, but your true feelings betrayed you, it seems you have inherited more than just power from your grandfather, deep down you have his heart too. And deep down, you still care for your comrades." Freed's words burned Laxus with anger as he clenched his fists and gritted his teeth.

"Even with his mind planning to hurt us his magic won't with his heart still caring for us..." Levy muttered.

"The truth is that you still care for us as the spell only works on who the caster sees as an enemy, Laxus, please go see your grandfather!" Freed urged, hoping the revelation would change his mind and give this up.

"No, the truth is anyone who stands in my way will be destroyed. Let the old man die! He makes me mad!" Lightning flared out of his body like never before as it bulged in size once again making Freed and Levy stumble back.

"Laxus please! Come back!" Levy cried, drawing the attention of the Lightning mage whose pupils were gone in anger as he raised his arm in her direction.

"Shut up and die!" Laxus roared as he unleashed a huge torrent of lightning at the poor girl who screamed in horror at the incoming attack that will turn her to dust; she closed her eyes and waited it to happen.

"Gah!" She felt the magic shift sideways and slowly opened her eyes and saw Gajeel holding his arm turned club which absorbed the lightning completely, and added with his earlier damage from taking out a twenty of those lightning balls in the sky, he fell back, but not before shouting at the man who kneeled to his right. "Salamander! Get him!"

Natsu's tribal tattooed hands dug into the floor as fire erupted from his body and launched at Laxus who did the same, both of their fists met the faces of the other and continued to slam into each other, neither paid attention to the pain, the fire mage even more so. "Who do you think you are?! You ain't stronger than Gramps!" Natsu bent his left knee really low and slammed his right foot vertically up onto Laxus's under jaw, sending him flying into the roof and out into the air, making a gap there which Natsu used to follow him with a mighty jump.

"Damn you!" Laxus roared as he countered Natsu's attacks weakly, the power loss from Fairy Law was catching up fast.

"Fairy Tail is not something you can own! We are all family, and you have been a member long enough to know that blood ties don't matter!" From the ground the downed mages and the citizens of Magnolia watched in awe as two large streaks of lightning and fire danced, occasionally meeting each other.

"You are wrong! Blood ties do matter! And now you DIE! **Lightning Dragon's Demolishing Fist!**" Laxus roared as he slammed his lightning clad fist into Natsu's gut, sending the dragon slayer crashing on to the roof of the cathedral. Laxus landed a bit away, standing tall with a menacing aura. "Didn't anyone tell you to respect your elders?" Lightning cackled around him as Natsu got up slowly, not at all bothered by the powerful attack he took in his abdomen which could have levelled mountains.

Down on the ground, Levy supported Gajeel as they watched the two Dragon slayers face of against each other. "No..." They turned to see Freed behind them, his eyes widened in shock.

"What is it, green bean?" Gajeel grunted.

"That energy, it could kill Natsu!" Freed spoke in horror. "Laxus! Don't do it!" He yelled but the man ignored him.

"Ha, can't you see it greeny? Salamander still has a lot of juice." Gajeel smirked as he looked at the Fire Dragon Slayer. "He looks fine to me." Levy bit her lip in cold anticipation.

Laxus raised his arms, with the palms facing up as lightning began to take a shape. "You be honoured that I am using this on you." He growled at the pink head.

"Well? Bring it on blonde!" Natsu roared back.

"Lightning Dragon's Heavenly Halberd!" The lightning took the form of a large halberd as it sailed through the sky at break neck speed towards a charging Natsu who inhaled deeply.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" The powerful flames dissipated the Lightning and struck Laxus; he didn't stop there. "Fire Dragon's Sword horn!" He head butted the Lightning Dragon slayer.

"He really is amazing, his magic...it's almost like it can break through a Dragon's scale and shatter it's soul." Levy spoke as she held a grinning Gajeel.

"Dragon Slayer Sacred Arts..." Freed watched it in amazement at how the Lightning Dragon Slayer who thought to be the most powerful was getting beaten up by someone they thought to be a nobody till now.

"Dragon Slayer Sacred Arts: Fire Dragon's Demolishing Fist!" The flaming body tore through the lightning and headed straight towards a shocked Laxus who looked in horror as he saw the image of a gigantic red dragon accompanying the Fire Dragon Slayer as he bend over in pain from the fist that buried itself deep into his abdomen, saliva and blood came out of Laxus's mouth as his widened.

Natsu landed heavily on the roof of the cathedral and unleashed a roar in a show of primal dominance and soon enough, the Lightning Dragon slayer's limp body crashed a little behind him, twitching lightly, his mouth agape.

"He did it." Freed looked at the outcome, speechless.

.

.

.

A ball of light floated amidst volcanic mountains, above the river of lava and stopped in front of a cave, the atmosphere and sky were charred red in colour as smoke and red ash flew around. **"What are you doing here?"** The deep gravelly and grumpy voice came from the dark cave which showed two large molten gold pools which unflinchingly looked at the light ball.

"**Why, I am visiting an old friend."** The light ball haughtily replied, producing a female's voice.

"**Might I remind you that you are forbidden to come here, Grandine?"** The large eyes started to move outside, revealing blood red metallic scales of a humongous snout of the legendary fire Dragon King.

"**I must say, you are going to regret your actions in the near future and if you haven't felt it already, the process has begun, the antibody did not work and without your presence inside the body, it will only be a matter of a year or two before another Acnologia will come to exist."** Grandine's voice was dry with disapproval of her friend's action.

"**How dare you compare my son to that vile beast?" **Fire suddenly erupted from the cave, destroying the roof and showing Igneel's full body which stood over lava. **"Do not intervene in the human's affair! My son will do the right thing; he will become the protector of humanity, he will cleanse our greatest mistake! Now leave and go back to your host! Or do you wish to anger the one and only Igneel?"** He flapped his wings in anger.

"**Hmm I never should have come here, nor wasted my time arguing with you." **Grandine spoke with disdain. **"First you did not listen to us when you chose your student even after knowing who he is, then you did not heed Anna's words about his soul, you insulted her, you rejected her offer to send you and him through the Eclipse Gate and look at you now, half dying and guess what, that boy will follow you too if he doesn't lose his mid like Acnologia."**

Igneel chuckled darkly. **"Grandine, you think I want to live anymore than I already know of? I have already gone down on the halls of history. And about that human wench, she was annoying, and if I were to have followed her plan, my son would have been a weakling, if I were to follow her plan, my son would have been an insect for Acnologia. What is the use of teaching him Dragon Slayer arts if he is unable to use it defeat a Dragon?"** A few more deep chuckles followed. **"And about my son's soul, you forget one slight detail, a difference he has from all of your pupils..."** His voice was dark.

"**Oh? Do share."** Grandine sarcastically spoke.

"**He doesn't have one..."** Grandine's stayed silent for a moment before flying away without a counter, leaving the fire dragon, once again alone to his devices.

'_**Natsu...I believe in you my son...'**_ His mind replayed a memory long forgotten.

**Four Hundred Years Ago**

_Far away from the main battle fields and destroyed city, situated deeply within the forest covers, in a clearing, over two thousand men and women stood, some walking with lacrimas and others with valuable war information. The crowd could be classified, one fourth of them were dressed in armour and equipped with swords, possessing scars on the only visible part, their face while the majority of the gathered were wearing a peculiar perfect suit that lacked armour plates and weapons, more over their hair were longer, men and women alike._

_In the centre of all this commotion, stood a lady in a white suit from the second group who did not possess any weapons or armour pieces, he body was well built and curved with large sizable breasts and long green spiky hair. "Grandine, will he come?" The woman turned to another who had blonde hair and wore elegant robes with a keyhole blouse and a high collared cloak with a bunch of key at the side of her hips._

"_Anna, be patient; he maybe reckless and arrogant being, but never was he a liar." The humanoid Grandine assured the younger woman._

"_We do not have time to spare Grandine; the decisions must be made immediately." Anna urged the Dragoness._

"_What you are asking is impossible, none of them will go a step further than what their King says." Grandine spoke with a small frown as she looked at the other humanoid Dragons. "Including me..." The humans quickly fell into battle formations while the humanoid Dragons face lit up. "Well speak of the devil..." Grandine grumbled as the large shadow fell over the clearing._

_**ROAR!**_

_The dragons cheered at the sound, grinning widely as the majestic form of the Great King descended from the clouds; they hastily cleared a path as the giant dragon came down low, before getting encased in blood red flames which shrunk his mass fast and when he landed, black boots were what they saw first before the fire began to dissipated revealing dark red suit with golden markings and a similar fashioned top that clung to a very muscular body with broad shoulders._

_His eyes had golden pupils, a scar on his slightly tan face, and a mess of short spiky red hair that reached till his neck with a bag falling over to the side of his face. "Igneel! Igneel! Igneel!" The dragons cheered as he took short steps towards Grandine and Anna Heartfilia, as he passed by, his men and women kneeled. Stopping a few feet away, the difference between their heights statuses were obvious. The King stood at a full 6'2 while his friend stood at a 5'11 and the human at 5'9._

_Igneel raised his right hand and all chants were stopped. The humans quickly came behind the legendary Celestial Wizard, but the Dragon King didn't even spare a glance at them as his molten pools continued to stare into the Green ones of Grandine. She looked back at his emotionless face fiercely, but quickly relented and slowly bowed her head._

"_Tell me the need of my presence here?" Hs voice was gruff and authoritative but lacked the thickness of his Dragon form but still had the hint of impatience. _

"_That would be because of me." Igneel turned his gaze to the blonde who stood next to Grandine. Her face had the look of determination and did not seem to waver from making eye contact with the Dragon King._

_There was a moment of silence until Igneel spoke a bit annoyed. "Well, get on with it human."_

"_As you know, all these Dragons are mentors of humans in the art of Dragon Slaying, the only exception is you, or it may be because you haven't revealed to us of your disciple." Anna's voice didn't flatter like any of the other humans who had the misfortune of talking with him._

"_Get to the point wench." The men and women behind Anna raised their weapons and fell into an offensive stance. The blonde raised her arm much like the Dragon did to make his people stop chanting his name._

"_The point is that my clan has developed an antibody that could save the dragon slayers from Dragonification, but it is not nearly complete and requires the dragon's presence in the body, which will also help you to live much longer, especially with the loss of a part of your souls." Anna looked at the Dragon King for any kind of reaction but he seemed to remain silent. "With Acnologia running loose, this era is not safe for them to train and become strong."_

"_So what do you suggest wench?" He asked with mild curiosity. _

"_We will send them into the future, four hundred years from now, enough time to make that beast think all of the Dragon Slayers are dead, so that they could train in peace to destroy him." Anna looked expectantly at the large humanoid Dragon who seemed to be in thought. _

"_Good plan, although I must ask, won't the beast become four hundred years stronger? Or do you think he will be an old coot by that time?" Anna bit her lip at the question; this was all a game of hope. "Moreover, it looks like you greatly underestimate the intelligence of my species, let him be an artificial Dragon or not, he is bound to get curious about all of our disappearance. And even if he doesn't find us after a hundred years, he would still be resolute on destroying the Dragons and the Dragon Slayers." His words made the Celestial mage flinch._

"_So what action do you suggest?" Anna questioned firmly._

"_I have none, but I will not be leaving my timeline anytime soon." With that he flew away, transforming into his real form in mid air._

_This decision of Igneel ultimately lead to the formation of the Dragon Sanctuary in the astral realm by banding all of his loyal followers with what remained of their souls all of them placing their hope onto one boy, The Fire Dragon Slayer. _

.

.

.

The town of Magnolia was once again filled with the joy and excitement of the Fantasia parade, overcoming the events that took place earlier was a bit difficult but still they managed it well. And the grumpy old Healer of Fairy Tail was making her way out of Fairy the populace, and back to her solitude.

"Ah man, Fantasia Parade won't happen till tomorrow!" She heard someone whine.

"I heard it's cus the Master is sick."

"Is he gonna retire?"

"Well, if he is, who's gonna be the next master?"

"Well Laxus would make the most suitable choice."

"But he's a real jerk! Look what he did to the town! All these drunken bodies everywhere."

"Yeah I really hope they don't put him charge..."

'The old fool still has the mind to pull this through? Well, be care full, Makarov.' She gave a small frown.

"Leaving already?" The old woman turned to see the Ice Wizard saint standing there with a few decorative items in a crate. "The parades tomorrow you know, it would be fun." She suggested.

"You humans celebrate for everything, and the noises and crowds are very annoying." Ur wasn't surprised at the reply but her smile didn't waver.

"Well, we don't know how to repay for your help, without you Master and the guild members would still be in danger from their injuries." Ur spoke again.

"Just keep yourselves away from my cottage." And she was walking away. Ur watched with a smile as the woman who saved Makarov yet again walk away with the same request.

Porlyusica stopped and looked at Ur over her shoulder.. "I would suggest you take it easy, you had a few broken ribs to begin with, added to the twenty Thunder balls, you could get permanently damaged." Ur winced at the reminder.

"I'll try." She gave a nervous laugh.

"Also, I'm not sure about those patterns that appeared on the boy, keep an eye on him." Now she didn't stop, leaving Ur with narrowed eyes at what Porlyusica said. "Natsu didn't act any different but something about him has changed after his forearms got those patterns.

Back at the guild everything was back to normal, minus a great many members who were injured and at home. Erza stood in the centre of the hall with a confident smile and spoke. "Thanks to Porlyusica's help, the Master will pull through this just fine, so don't worry he'll be back to work in no time!"

Her announcement brought cheers of joy from the gathered members. "Yeah!"

"Woohoo!"

Lucy gave a small smile as she looked at the reactions of the guild members from the news. "Thank goodness." She turned to Gray. "I gotta admit, I was getting a little worried."

Gray gave a grin. "Ah come on, it will take more than that to make Gramps kick the bucket." He reassured.

Picking up the conversation, Erza spoke out aloud. "Well he's not as young as he used to be, so any added stress to his heart could significantly affect his health, so let's be in our best behaviour." She instructed the guild to which they happily complied.

"AYE!"

"That means no cymbals Natsu." She monotonously said, not even look at the Dragon Slayer who was sneaking his way like a cat bugler to the infirmary with the said instruments in his arms with a grin. He stopped and threw away the items with a huff. "And give Mira back her Trumpet." Now he pouted visibly as he stomped his way to the platinum girl and handed her the instrument.

"She never lets me have any fun!" Natsu whined like a child as he passed by Erza.

"You sure Natsu?" Mira blushed hard at Erza's question, remembering the trumpeting they had done after the fight. They watched as Natsu plopped next to a heavily bandaged Gajeel.

"Well its better you go with those two, man." Gajeel snickered.

"Why?" Natsu asked bluntly.

"Because you are a man!" An equally patched up Elfman blew up.

Lucy looked around uncertainly. "I didn't think we will have the parade this year...after everything that happened..."

Mirajane quickly popped up from the side. "But the master wants us to have it, its a great way to cheer everyone up."

Juvia walked towards them with a big smile. "I can't wait to see what all of you have in store for the parade!" She clasped her hands and looked at her 'love'.

Gray smiled nervously. "Yeah?"

Juvia was quickly assaulted by the scent of booze as a drunken Cana threw herself over her. "You are gonna be in there with us little missy!" Juvia's eyes widened in pleasant shock.

"I'm there?" She spoke with a heavy blush. "I mean..I am a new member and all so..."

"Aye! A lot of members were injured so everyone needs to help to complete the parade!" Happy piped in with a fish stuffed in his mouth.

Looking at the cat with hopeful eyes the blonde asked. "Does that mean I'm in it too?"

"Yep, we need all the members we can, especially when we won't be able to use Elfman, Gajeel and me." Lucy turned around just in time to have her arms filled with a heavy crate as Ur unceremoniously dropped it ne her arms.

"Screw you and your parade!" Gajeel yelled from his spot.

"A real man should-" Elfman saw his sister giving him a small cute glare. "-rest and allow his injuries to heal for his sister." That shocked most of them.

Standing next to Titania, Ur spoke. "It's getting normal right? After being made to fight amongst themselves." She smiled as she saw Erza give a small nod from the side of her eyes as the guild engaged in drinking and friendly chatter.

The door to the guild opened abruptly, drawing everyone's attention to the person who made his entry known. And he wasn't someone the guild really needed right now. "Laxus?" Jet growled. "What are you doing here?" He went in front of the imposing figure of the Lightning mage.

The Lightning Dragon slayer was in no better condition than the rest of the injured, he had a band aid on his cheek, cloth wrapped around his forehead and body; the only upper covering he had was his tunic which was draped over his shoulders.

"Where's the old man?" he asked with a straight face that didn't waver at the looks of hatred he received from the many eyes of the guild members.

"You think you can walk in here after everything you did?" Now Droy joined his team member, taking a defensive stance. Soon enough the members began to form a human gate in front of Laxus with their arms stretched out.

"Quiet Everyone!" Erza ordered, silencing the people there.

Levy looked at the red head in confusion. "Erza what are you-"

"He's in the infirmary brat." Ur revealed. Laxus gave a small nod and walked past them but stopped when his way was blocked by the man who defeated him. From the side of his eyes he watched the pink haired man dozing off on his seat without a care and seemingly uninjured from their fight.

Nobody questioned the woman's decision, but that didn't mean they were happy about it. Till he disappeared behind a corner, Laxus could hear all the mumblings of insult and the hateful look that pierced his back.

"Show's over people, let's get ready for the Fantasia Parade!" He heard Erza's voice and the cheer from his 'comrades' as he opened the door to the infirmary where he saw his grandfather lying on a bed in the other corner. He leaned on the wall next to the door and looked to side with his hands in his pants pockets.

"They are a rowdy bunch aren't they?" He spoke out, unable to remain silent anymore.

Makarov let out a sigh and got up but remained in the bed. "Laxus..." His grandson didn't look at him. "I don't think you have understood the seriousness of what you have done..." The old wizard turned to Laxus and dropped his legs out of the bed. "Look me in the eyes young man." He sternly commanded the younger man.

Laxus slowly looked at his grandfather, his head and shoulder lacked the usual pride as he stared at him. "Fairy Tail is a place where friends gather, children with no kin to call as their own come, make them feel like being part of a family, it is not something that can be owned." He saw his grandson continue to look without any expression.

"It's important that not only each members should be loyal but also trust worthy otherwise no bonds will be formed and the entire guild will eventually fall apart." Makarov got out of the bed and stood in facing Laxus. "Your actions have proven that you lack both of these qualities, moreover you threatened the lives of your comrades, that is unforgivable."

Laxus bowed his head, finally regret striking his face. "I-I am sorry sir..." His fists were clenched as he couldn't face his grandfather. "I never meant to hurt the guild; I just wanted to make it stronger..."

"Hmm I am sure about you are just as eye sore as I am. You better try and relax or you'll end up in here with me." Makarov folded his hands. "Take some time to smell the roses, if you do you'll be able to see things you couldn't before and hear things you have never been able to hear before." He advised his grandchild. "Laxus, life can be a lot fun if you allow it to be."

Laxus looked down in shame and regret as he his body shook. Makarov gave a small sad frown as he bowed his head. "Over the years I have watched you grow into the man who you are today...where did we go wrong? What lesson didn't you learn?"

Laxus's eyes were near tears and his body sobbed as he waited his grandfather to say it. "But the past is the past; I am left now with only one choice." Makarov gave pause as he steeled his face and raised his right arm. "Laxus...you are hereby expelled from Fairy Tail.

The Lightning Dragon Slayer stopped his shaking, his eyes widened as he forced the bile back down. Slowly lowering his head, he turned. "I understand...thanks for everything." He began to make his way to the exit. Makarov turned around, unable to hold a straight face anymore. "...grandpa." The old man heard it, but didn't urn. Laxus could hear the hard breathing and the smell of salt in the air. Laxus gave a sad smile, but didn't turn around. "You take care of yourself, okay old man?"

Unable to hold back his tears any more, Makarov gritted his teeth. "Please just go!" He ordered and heard the sound of his departing grandson fading away.

.

.

.

The next evening in Magnolia was one of excitement, everybody was dressed fancily, mainly inspired from the Fairy Tail Mages. Happy costumes, Erza costumes, Mirajane's were some of the many. But all were not happy, especially a team of three, Fairy Tail's proud Thunder Legion.

"NO! Why would he kick you out and not the rest of us? How is that fair?!" Evergreen cried out at Laxus who finally revealed his excommunication from the guild.

"Yeah! We are just as guilty!" Bickslow agreed.

"We are just as guilty!" "We are just as guilty!" The dolls agreed with their master.

"Guess the old man doesn't see it that way." Laxus let out a tired sigh at his friends questions.

"Well if you are leaving the guild I am leaving too!" Evergreen spoke, her will resolute.

"Why should we stick around if you are not gonna be here?" Bickslow added.

Laxus smiled at his comrades before looking down. "You guys can be such a pain in the neck." His voice contained good natured humour rather than his usual dark one. "I mean can't you just say good bye and be done with it?" Laxus folded his hands as he looked at them.

Remaining silent till now, Freed spoke, selecting the obvious question that has been unasked. "I don't understand, we are at fault too, so why are you taking all the blame?"

Laxus gave a sad smile. "You got it all wrong my friends, you can say whatever you want, but I can say you are much more attracted to the guild than I ever could be." His friends couldn't deny that, but that didn't mean they are gonna give up.

"If we talk to the master, maybe we could change his mind!" Evergreen suggested hastily.

"Yeah, Ur, Gray and Erza respects you so they will probably go with us, he loves those guys!" Bickslow added with a hopeful smile. Laxus didn't reply as he stared into the busy Magnolia preparing for the festival and when he turned to look at them with a smile, they knew his decision was made already.

"You are really leaving..." Freed's eyes were a little wide and his face showed a hint of disbelief as his lifelong friend picked up his bag and pulled it over his shoulder as he turned around with a smile and left his overly sad companions.

"You take care of yourselves..." Laxus gave a wave as walked away from their lives.

"Laxus wait!" Evergreen yelled as tears flowed free.

"What's gonna happen to the Thunder Legion?" Bickslow cried out, but the Lightning Dragon Slayer didn't respond. "Man I can't believe this is happening.

Freed on the other hand had a different reaction as he had a sad but confident smile. 'I am sure we will meet again, Laxus.'

The blonde man walked slowly through the crowds, his face and body calm, unlike the previous times where he used to shove the people out of the way, he opted to go around or stop and allow the others to pass. He knew he couldn't stay in the city any longer, he couldn't let people think his grandfather to be a heartless man when they don't really know what he did.

Houses and shops began to get lesser in numbers along with the people as all of the citizens have gone to see the parade. "Well I guess you are leaving?" Laxus halted his movement and looked over his shoulder to see the last person he expected to see.

"Well I don't think the old man will want me to stick around Magnolia too much." He turned around to face the Fire Dragon Slayer who stood with a small smile.

"Never gotta a chance to thank you for that awesome fight!" Natsu's cheerful words made the other man raise his eyebrow in interest.

"Well it doesn't matter anymore since you have defeated me." He spoke monotonously. "And I think it's me who has to thank you for stopping me." He added. "But that can't be all that you came after me for, is it?"

Natsu chuckled embarrassedly. "Yeah...well I wanted to ask you if you had put these on my hands" He held the back of the palm facing Laxus who looked at the tattoos curiously before giving a small shake of his head.

"Ah man...I practically used up fifteen bar soaps to see if they would come off, guess I'll have to adjust with these...hmmm now that I think about it they do look kinda cool..." Natsu started a rant that made Laxus sweat drop.

'Is this really the same guy who fought me?' Somehow Laxus's concern reached the pink head.

"Oh sorry about that hehehe!" Natsu giggled lightly before calming down and looking at the other man with a clear face.

"Guess I should be leaving." Laxus turned around and began his walk.

"You are wrong you know." Natsu spoke calmly, but Laxus didn't stop. "About gramps not wanting you here, maybe you should go and see the Fantasia parade before going East." With that the Dragon Slayer turned around and started to return.

"Why should I?" Natsu heard Laxus loud and clear even though it was spoken very lightly.

"Who know, you might see something you thought wasn't there!" Natsu yelled before quickening his pace into a light jog, leaving an uncertain Laxus in the middle of the road.

"Argh to heck with it..." The blonde grumbled as he turned around and began to walk back.

By the time he reached the inner city, the parade has already began so he took his spot on the side alley as he watched his once comrades performing all sorts of stunts, and to say the least, he didn't think it was a waste of time. Especially when it had been a few years since the last time he saw or participated in one of these.

From the side of his eye, he caught the sight of the other two Dragon Slayers perched on the roof, one completely uninterested while the other had a huge grin on his face as he watched the show unfold. Then he looked down at the blonde and gave a wave.

'Guess I better start...' He began to turn around.

"Oh look it's the Master!" Laxus stopped at the word on his grandfather and turned to look at the old man who was waving his hands and dancing with a cat costume, making funny faces. "Why is he dressed like that?" "It's so weird!" Laxus smiled at the old man's antics.

"_But how can you not ne in the Fantasia parade this year?" A small confused Laxus asked his grandfather who was a little shorter than him. _

"_Cus this is your big moment, but I'll be watching you from the sidelines." Makarov answered cheerfully._

_Laxus seemed to like that idea but was still not okay with it. "But when I look into the crowd how will I find you?" He asked expectantly._

"_Forget about me, today you're the star." Makarov encouraged the boy to drop his worries._

"_Oh well...if you say so..." Laxus looked down disappointed for a second before snapping his finger as an idea popped up. "Oh I know! In the middle of the parade, I'll do this!" He raised his right arm high with his index finger and thumb extended. "You can see that right?"_

_Makarov looked at the action in curiosity. "You'll raise your hand?" He asked the boy in doubt._

"_It's a message!" Laxus cleared. "When you see me holding up my hand like this, it means even if I can't see you, I am looking your way!" He cheerfully explained._

"_That's my boy." Makarov's eyes glistened as he said that._

Laxus smiled at the memory as he looked down on his right hand which held itself in the same fashion he found the symbol. _"Be sure to look for it okay?" _He heard his childish voice resonate in his head. Giving one last look to his grandfather who was still dancing, he began to walk away for good this time.

He stopped abruptly, his eyes widened as he looked back at his grandfather who stopped dancing and was holding his right hand high above his head with the sacred symbol formed on the limb. But it didn't stop with the just the master, Cana. Macao, Lucy Bisca, Gray, Juvia, Wakaba and so on till Natsu; all of the raised their hands proudly.

Unable to hold back his tears, Laxus let them flow. "Gr-grandpa..."

'I may not be able to see you, there may be hundreds of miles between us, but I will always be looking your way. I'll be watching over you forever...' Laxus walked away with a tearful smile as the words came into his mind. 'I promise.'

"I know...thank you grandpa..." And he was gone.

"I'm all fired up!" Letting out a grin Natsu jumped off the roof and fired a few fire balls into the sky which exploded into beautiful fireworks. "The party's just started! Whose proud to be a Fairy Tail member?!"

"ME!"

"YEAH!" The loud roars echoed throughout Magnolia.

**End of chapter 15**

**Please review if you liked **

**About how Natsu works, now I am not a hardcore fan of Goku although I used to love Dragon Ball Z till the day Gohan was turned into a bitch. Yep, I am a Gohan fan boy and I hated Dragon Ball Z when he was pushed behind. Now the reason why I mentioned this is because, this Natsu in Foretold Destiny is lightly inspired on Goku apart from the cannon similarities like food habits and naivety. What I bring here is Kid Goku's ability from dragon Ball to copy the moves of his opponents although Natsu in this one will be restricted only to fire and elemental attacks. For example, Raging Inferno, he can't produce lightning but he can make a similar attack, only it will be fire.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: The Birth of the Thunder Nation**

Another beautiful day in Fairy Tail, or as beautiful as it gets among a bunch of drunk hooligans, smoking hot chicks and immature young adults; yep that's the signature of the guild that ranks top amongst the best guilds in the country.

"Ha ha! You guys are a bunch of whiny kids!" Natsu laughed dramatically over a dozen of guild members who were unfortunate enough to get within his arms reach.

"Natsu sure is a ball of excitement." Ur said as she took a sip of her morning coffee.

"Yep, he never has a down day, well, except when he has to go by a vehicle." Mirajane giggled softly at the all powerful self proclaimed Dragon who fails to stand straight if placed on a skateboard.

"Well, every wall has some weak point, but this one is simply hilarious." The ice mage spoke as she toyed with her Wizard Saint medallion. "So..." She began. "How are things going between you three?" She twirled her coffee with her freehand as she gave the barmaid a casual look.

"Well, it's good; actually it's amazing and funny." Mirajane giggled with pink dusting her face.

"Oh?" Ur placed her cup down and turned her attention to the demoness.

"Well he doesn't really know what he's doing to us, at least not on a conscious level." Mirajane answered with a smile, but continued to grow red.

"So it's all instincts and wild animalistic lust eh?" Ur wiggled her eyebrow suggestively making the barmaid into a steam engine. "God, what I wouldn't do for that kind of man ass!" She whistled jokingly at the Dragon slayer before turning back to her junior. "By the way, isn't it today the Sorcerers Weekly sends the guy for that interview thingy?"

"Uhuh. Natsu's going to be on the cover page." Mirajane answered cheerfully as she wiped the plates with the cloth.

"Hope everything turns out fine..." Mirajane prayed. Their guild was already among the top troublemakers in Fiore, and the last thing they need is a nosy reporter spreading false information.

"SO COOL!" The two women turned to the door from where the sound came from. The door opened and an overly excited man with a camera walked in snapping pictures of everything his eyes landed on.

"Well, I'm glad that they sent Jason." Erza joined the conversation as she sat down on the stool next to Ur.

"Me too, although he's a bit nuts, he doesn't flame us." Ur spoke in relief. Most of the media was influenced by the Council to make Fairy Tail's image bad and Jason seemed to be the only one who can't be bought by the Fairy haters.

.

.

.

"So you are leaving Natsu?" The old guild Master asked the obvious.

The Fire Dragon Slayer was stuffing his stuff into the old worn out travel pack he has. "Yeah, I got these tons of jobs that I found which could help me find Igneel!" Natsu held up a bunch of A and B class missions. "They are around Magnolia only, if I am lucky, I might find a clue." He whispered into the old man's ears as if it was a serious secret.

"Can't you stay a few more days?" The sad and hopeful voice of his beloved demon came from the back as he felt her two slender arms wrap around him and her soft body pressed against his back.

"No, the trails might get cold!" Natsu cheerfully spoke as he continued to shove his travel stuff into the green pack.

"Oh...ok, I guess I'll just wait for you, but can you come to my house before leaving?" Mirajane looked up at the Dragon Slayer with hopeful eyes.

"Sure thing Mira!" He replied with the same cheerfulness; someone seriously needed to make the pink head realize what a girl who he has been screwing ask that of him.

Makarov shook his head and watched as Mira walked out of the guild hurriedly for preparing herself before Natsu's arrival. "Natsu,"

The pink head looked up at the old man perched on the bar counter with a questioning look. "Yea gramps?"

"You aren't taking many jobs you know." The old man began; the usually impatient Dragon slayer looked at him waiting. "And without the completion of a certain number of jobs a year, the guild member cannot be chosen for S class examination, which I have confidence that you will pass."

Natsu scratched the back of his head as he gave a light chuckle. "Well gramps, I guess it just ain't my thing."

"Hmmm..." Makarov folded his hands. "But if you become an S-Class Wizard, you could take the S-Class mission, which are dangerous but will give you a better opportunity to find your Dragon.

"Yeah well, I am not saying that I haven't thought about that but S-Class jobs seem to have a lotta responsibility to look into. And I am not really a big shot unless it is related to fighting, and even if I want to go on one, I could just ask Erza to take me- Wait a second! You just want to cash me more!" Makarov quickly whistled and looked away at the acquisition thrown at him.

.

.

.

Natsu immediately left after his little moment with the Master who planned to use him to earn more revenue. As he walked through the streets of Magnolia, he noticed the sudden change in the atmosphere; dark clouds began to roll in from the horizon as it slowly covered the sun, the time seemed to shift from afternoon two to evening six.

**DROP!**

A giant drop of water fell on the Dragon Slayer's nose, making him look up. Slowly, more drops of rain began to fall. 'Ahh who cares...' Natsu casually strolled down the street while the residents were running around like cockroaches to find shelter from the rain, none of them even paid heed to the steam engine walking through them. Each drop that hit Natsu turned into vapour in no time.

Soon enough the streets were empty. "Hey wait up hot stuff!" Natsu whipped around to see a completely drenched Cana who clung on to his arm. Even though the rain dulled his nose's power considerably, he was still able to make out the faint scent of alcohol.

"Cana? What's up?" He cheerfully asked, completely ignorant to the heavy downpour and the hot sizzling and wet bombshell who had a determined slutty look. Well give it to Natsu when to not know the signals that indicate a girl wants it bad. Well part of his charm he might say.

"You hot rod, been hearing Erza and Mira talking stuff about their naughty adventures with you in the bed." She cooed suggestively.

"What are you talking about? Cana...are you gonna get trashed?" The brunette raised an eyebrow at that.

"Uh what? You mean wasted?" She suggested.

"Duh that's what I said right? Trashed, wasted all are the same!" He declared proudly.

"No Natsu, trashed and wasted are two different-argh!" She growled. 'What am I doing! I am supposed to be inside his pants by now! Not give him grammar classes!' "Natsu! Come with me!" The busty card mage dragged him by the arm to an alley before turning around and reach for his trousers. Now realization dawned on him. Well a bit late you know!

He watched as Cana went o her knee and pulled down his undergarment only to be hit in the face by a massive limb. Cana has seen her fair share of dicks, don't get her wrong, she's no slut though. From her handful of one night stands, she knew how a man's meat looked like and how big they were.

"You better be good as the size prick, cus I am using my mouth for the first time!" Natsu closed his eyes as he felt the woman's warm wet oral cavity wrap around his beast. She moved her head and sucked hard on to his dick. Not bothered by holding back, he grabbed Cana by the back of her head and forced his length down her throat making her gag but she continued to suck on him and allowed him to go deep. 'I'm not gonna be able to talk properly for the next week...ah fuck it!'

She pulled the dick out and spat on it before sucking the head furiously. The rain water mixed with her sweat soon began to hit the dragon slayer as he fucked her mouth softly. Minutes passed and Cana was beginning to doubt her ability to please a man. Although never having given a blow job before, she was confident that she could do it, but now...

Pulling it out, she looked up at the Dragon slayer with a frustrated look. "Come on Natsu! Give it to me! Come on my face!" That was all he needed. Cana was once again held by him by the head as he shoved his entire girth into her throat as he fucked her ruthlessly. Her throat expanded and contracted on each thrust from him. The minutes added to half an hour before Natsu began to feel the pressure building up. He was gonna give it to her alright. A smirk came over his face.

'But just not in the face.' Cana felt his balls tightening and his cock beginning to expand. She tried to pull it out but wasn't successful in doing so as the man's grip was too strong. And finally he came just as he slammed his cock into her throat as ropes of thick creamy cum shot into her. Cana struggled but couldn't do anything but swallow what he was giving. He gave slow lazy thrust as he felt his dick slowly beginning to soften inside her.

Just as he loosened his grip a little, Cana pulled him out of her mouth only to have few more ropes of cum splash on her face and eyes while some inside her mouth. Natsu watched as Cana fell on her hands and gagged his cum out. "I s-said...on my face...you dumb bastard!" she managed after a few minutes in a croaky voice.

"I am sorry ok..." He said defensively.

"You better fuck my brains out to prove me that you are!" Natsu watched as she unbuckled her belt and pulled her tight pants off, revealing the matching blue bikini bottom. She supported herself on the alley wall and held her ass up for the grab. Natsu watched in fascination at the glistening hip that was covered by droplets of water and sweat. "Anytime now..." Oh she was desperate.

His cock jumped up and without hesitation he aligned himself to her slightly wet pussy and roughly grabbed her cold hips with his warm steaming hands, eliciting a moan from the woman as he pressed into her.

Cana felt herself get ripped in two as she felt his head slowly make its way in. 'Dammit! That's just the beginning!' " Ack!" She gasped as he roughly slammed his whole length into her tight pussy before starting to pull out all the way and slamming back in. His rough actions made her bikini clad boobs press against the brick wall as she screamed loudly, not caring about anyone hearing them.

In a few seconds the pink head began to rail her from the back hard and fast. "I-is t-that all...y-you can dododo p-pinky bitch?" Cana didn't know why she said that, he was already destroying her.

"What did you say..." She could feel his warm breath against her neck that sent chills down her spine. The masculine voice made the woman submit easily but she didn't let him know.

"That you are-AAAAHHHHHH" Cana cried out as he pushed her by the hip and slammed her on the wall as he fucked her into the wall. Each thrust hit something deep inside her along with the absurd amount of warmth his tool gave off that made her eyes roll back and her tongue out. It only began to get crazier as he slapped her giggly large ass with a hot hand, making the struck area red and bringing another scream.

Natsu could feel her tight wet hole squeezing his tool tightly. "OH GOD!" Cana screamed out, hitting her first orgasm, her first real orgasm that all of her ex-lovers failed to give her. The clamping down of her pussy walls didn't quite bring him there and continued to pound her into the wall.

Oh Gildarts would be proud of him...until the day he finds out that the girl Natsu nailed and made one of his mistress was his daughter...that's going to be a cold day in hell for Natsu.

After her third orgasm, Cana felt her will break under his dicks influence, and like a rag doll, he pulled out of her and turned her around and raised one of her legs by her thigh and plunged in, making her moan in pleasure. He grabbed her lips with his own in a searing long hard and fiery kiss as he screwed her from the front. Cana, although in a sex haze returned the kiss with full passion.

'This was what they meant...damn...' She thought back.

An hour seemed to pass and Cana began to feel darkness edging her sides. "Gah!" She heard her lover's grunt. "I am going t-grrrrarrghhh!" He gave a roar but quickly muffled it by burying his face into her neck.

She was too fucked up to tell him to not come inside her, none of her previous lovers weren't allowed either, but something told her that she won't have any new lovers from now on and embraced the feeling of his thick hot ropes of cum that shot deep into her.

Pulling out, he took a step back; making Cana fall on her butt, his molten hot seed, mixed with her juices flowed out onto the wet ground. She watched Natsu pull on his boxer and trouser, not at all bothering her current state. She felt a pang in her chest. 'Well what did you expect? Him to dress you, pull you into his strong arms and take you home? You are just a quick fuck to him-'

Her thoughts were cut off as she felt him pulling her legs up and hastily pull her pants back on to her, not bothering with the buttons; he lifted her in his arms and made a quick run through the rain to Fairy Hills. He went to her room's balcony and in a quick jump, landed on the window sill and opened it.

"How did you know where my room was?" she asked curiously.

"Well, I kinda sneak through your room to get to Erza's..." He sheepishly grinned. As he stripped her off her wet clothes and threw her on the bed. Making her squeal.

"Round two?" She rubbed her naked boobs slowly.

"Not now, gotta see Mira, she called me earlier! Bye Cana!" He jumped out of the window and made a run to his other mistress's house.

"Yea...bye.." Cana's tiredness quickly caught up and she was gone into the world of blissful sleep with completely dead legs and a fucked crazy smile.

.

.

.

A little while later, Natsu walked into Mirajane's room which had its curtains down and the lights dim. "Mira?" His eyes immediately went to the bathroom door which had bright light coming from the gap beneath it. His trusty nose immediately found his woman's enticing scent coming from there.

"Just a moment Natsu!" He heard her startled voice. Shrugging he plopped on to the bed, looking up at the ceiling, forming a little plan for his journey.

'Haven't visited Mount Hakobe for a while...maybe that place in the east those old geezers told me...or Mira's mouth hmmm funny, I haven't been there- What!' Natsu raised his head to look down on what was going on and as he thought, Mirajane's mouth was a place he only visited a few times including now.

Mirajane had his trousers and boxers down and was moving her head up and down slowly, her mouth wrapped tightly around the Dragon Slayer's hardening cock. He hissed as he felt Mirajane's sharp teeth graze against a nerve of his while his little tool expanded in her mouth. He groaned as she felt her slender hand grab hold of his dick tightly as she pulled away and started to lick him from the base to the tip.

He fisted the bed sheet as he felt her mouth sucking his family jewels softly; his entire body writhed in pleasure at her ministrations on the most vulnerable part of his body. Using one arm, the barmaid pulled of her bathing robe while she continued to suck his balls and stroke his dick. With a pop she let his ball sack fall and got up on her knees from her spot on the ground and her head towered over her man's meat while she held it erect. Whipping her tongue inside, she spat the gathered saliva on his tip before wrapping her mouth around him and began sucking furiously.

"Crap..." Natsu groaned out as the room filled with slurping noises from Mirajane's activity. After half an hour of her hard work, she got the jizz she wanted and quickly sent it down her throat without wasting a drop.

With a startled squeal she was lifted from the ground and was thrown on to the bed. She felt the Dragon Slayer crawling up on her, his clothes completely discarded as his face came in front of her two melons. She gasped as he took it into his mouth while fondling its sister with his hand. Natsu grabbed it roughly while biting and sucking her sensitive flesh.

Slowly he kissed his way up her body to her neck where he bit licked and kissed in a lazy pattern before going for his prize. When their lips met, Mirajane gasped as her lover bit onto her lover lip before covering her entire soft flesh with his lips and plunged his tongue into her mouth. The barmaid felt his tip brush against her heated core before it gently pushed into her making her moan loudly.

Natsu cupped her cheeks and kissed her passionately as he began to thrust into her slowly. The woman wrapped her legs tightly around his waist and arms locked on his back as she jolted with pleasure from each thrust.

Near to eight in the night, the two of them finished their game, Mirajane groaned as she felt him pull out the beast from her and settle on her side. Both of them faced the ceiling as Natsu let out a sigh while his lover had her legs spread afar with juices leaking off her now reddish pink hole. Too tired was she to make any form of effort sleep modestly.

She felt the Dragon Slayer slip his hands over her belly and pull her close. "Natsu..." She called sleepily.

"Hn?" He responded quickly.

"Why do you smell of booze?" She tiredly asked just for the sake of it rather than being suspicious.

"Huh?" Natsu thought back before an image of what transpired earlier. "Oh yea! I fucked Cana on the way here, I was pretty much sticking my dick into her throat." He answered cheerfully.

"!" Mirajane's eyes widened.

"Mira, why did ya ask though? Did it taste weird?" He asked innocently.

"Yea kinda, but it was hot." Mirajane moved her ass onto his crotch and was not surprised to feel the hard prick poking her. "Mmmhhhmmm..." She groaned again as she felt lift her dead leg up and align his dick to her entrance and slowly push in. She moaned as he sheathed himself once more inside her velvety wet and hot cavern.

The room was hot and steamy, a sharp contrast on the outside thunderstorm. He heard her groaning his name softly and slowly began to rock his hips against her as hard as he could with the goal of reaching deeper. She felt him lift her top arm up, her left one that is, and felt his mouth grab the left down side of her soft mound of flesh. She gasped as she felt him bite on to her a little hard, breaking the tissue a little, but it was nullified by her already fucked crazy mind and the slow hard thrusts from the back.

Now she would never forget who she belonged to as the bite mark slowly began to morph into a small red dragon head, unlike Erza's who had a full dragon on her neck. She pressed her face harder into her pillow with each pleasurably agonizingly slow thrust.

"Natsu..." He heard his name being moaned out of Mirajane's plump lips and he fucked her senseless.

Half an hour later, somewhere near nine, the Dragon Slayer got out of the bed leaving a completely screwed Mirajane who already knew that he would leave even if she wanted to cuddle...well, he could cuddle her as she was going to take the next two days off to recover, but that's not the point! Also the weather was as fucked as she was, well in two different ways though.

Natsu kept his body temperature to over a hundred so that water wont soak him, not that it would affect him but who liked to get wet all the time? He was headed in the direction of his little shack where he has asked Happy to drop his travel bag. The night sky was dark and ominous along with the heavy rain but still dazzled when the lightning illuminated the sky blue.

Deep inside the forest, he saw the small hill his house was on, he saw the board that had the residents name on fallen down. "Great, stupid rain." He grumbled as he picked it from the mud and stabbed it on the ground.

**NATSU HAPPY AND GAJEEL'S HOME** it read in a shabby handwriting.

Natsu opened the door and was met with the sound of heavy snoring of his roommate who slept with his right arm and left leg out of the hammock. He picked up the bag and headed for the door but stopped abruptly at the entrance. An evil grin came to his face as he slowly turned to the sleeping form of Gajeel.

.

.

.

Yesterday was a nice day for Gajeel Redfox, he did a small job with the bookworm, made money for a nice large lunch and dinner, but was gifted free food along with the money, so his stomach full and happy, he went back to the shack he used as a temporary shelter and slept the whole day and night, the weather made the small building nice and cool and also the wet air washed away the scent of Titania and the pink prick. 'It makes me want to hurl.' But that wasn't really a thought, he really wanted to hurl.

Shooting straight up, his upper body went out of the train carriage's window. Although nothing came out, he was still hurling. "What the-" Even with the hazy mind, the Iron Dragon Slayer could make out that he was not in Magnolia, nor was he on the solid unmoving ground. White, every direction his eyes went, there was pure white snow.

"Y-yo! Gajell, how yadoin-" Raising up he knew why he was in this death contraption as right on the other side, Fairy Tail's Salamander was on the same condition.

"Y-youargghhh deadaraghh!" And they were hurling.

An hour or so later, the train finally came to a halt and both the Dragon Slayer's jumped out of their hell. "Well, look at that! We made it out alive-" Natsu didn't get to continue his cheerful rant as an Iron Club slammed onto his jaw from the side, sending him flying into a lot of baggage that was kept at the side.

"You son of a bitch!" Gajeel roared out, engaging the other Dragon slayer in hard combat.

After a messy fight that nearly destroyed the train station, the uniformed men charged in to arrest the culprits only to find that there was not even a trace of the two. Natsu and Gajeel were sprinting through the wet muddy road of the snow covered forest.

After what seemed to be over half an hour, both Dragon sons stopped their sprint, neither broke a sweat. "So you mind telling me why you kidnapped me in the middle of the night, punk?" Oh he wasn't done.

"Hey! You were the one who agreed on coming with me!" Natsu protested.

"What! I don't remember having any talk with you the entire day!" Gajeel yelled back.

"You nodded your head while you slept!" And once again the two began to fight, however, this time it wasn't a brawl as Natsu easily avoided all of Gajeel's attack, his eyes narrowed as he punched down Gajeel brutally.

"Hold still you pink bastard!" Gajeel charged with his chainsaw but it didn't do anything as Natsu once again knocked him off his feet.

"You are a Dragon Slayer Gajeel, you are meant to take down Dragons, but with your current level of strength and skill you ain't gonna be able to handle a Wyvern." Riled up by Natsu's words, the Iron Dragon Slayer wildly charged at the man with a roar.

"Shut up!" Gajeel jumped into the air. "Dragon Slayer Sacred arts!" A magic circle came under his feet. "Karma Demon Iron Spiral!" He knew he had no need to hold back against this guy. Gajeel spun like a drill with iron enforcing his lower body to look like a real drill.

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist." Natsu said casually as he gave a half hearted punch to the tip which cancelled Gajeel's powerful attack and sent him flying across.

"Iron Dragon's Roar!" Gajeel roared out, unleashing a torrent of metal twister, only to be shocked as Natsu dismantled his attack with nothing but his bare hands. "Iron Dragon's Demon Logs!"

"Iron dragon's Claw!"

"Iron Dragon's Wing Attack!"

"Iron Dragon's Fist!" Nothing worked, either his attacks were cancelled or his attack was countered bloodily. With no more energy to stand and fight, he sat on his knees panting. He saw the pink head making his way slowly to him and growled while Natsu's face remained neutral.

The Fire Dragon slayer stopped in front of the downed mage. "Are you ready to train with me?" His voice was dead serious.

"No. Screw you!" Gajeel managed.

"Excellent choice man! I knew you would take my help!" Once again the pink head was a cheerful gullible boy.

"Great..." Gajeel grumbled as he finally managed to sit straight on the ground. "So what now?"

Natsu's face began to contort. "Can't help but feel like I left someone behind in the train..." He rubbed his chin in thought.

"What the fuck man! Just how many people do you kidnap a day!" Gajeel shouted.

"**Ice Make Lance** you son of a bitch for knocking me out in the dark and leaving me on the train!" Well that answered their question.

.

.

.

"Well he said about heading East, well, it's not like I have a plan or anything..." And so Laxus Dreyar started his journey East. Laxus stood at the border of Fiore facing Bosco, he began his slow trek to the other nation.

His journey wasn't easy, for the past three days, he was stuck jumping train to train, killing him with each of those hell's contraptions. But all that was in the past, now he had a lot of time to correct himself, starting with finding something to eat.

**WELCOME**

**TO**

**TOM'S WOODS**

The snow covered wooden board read as he walked through the muddy road of the small town that had a lot of long pine trees that covered it like a green wall. And from the looks of things, this town was going through a rough time. All the buildings had some damages, and the soil under him was cold and wet. The snow capped broken roofs and pine tops were enough to give him the idea that the place was hit by an avalanche.

'Hmmm...what's up with this town? Where is everybody?' Laxus wondered as he saw not a single soul around the area. But throughout his walk through town to find an inn or a hotel, he noticed a lot of blue colored symbols. Finally getting curious when he saw it as a flag which was tied and raised in the middle of the town, he stopped. "It was a blue snowflake with two blue swords crossed.

Shrugging, he began his journey once again and caught sight of a small inn. "Well it's better than nothing..." Opening the door, he heard the bell chime but the front desk was empty of any receptionist and only held a brown sack. "Is this a joke or something?" He said monotonously, but no one responded. Letting out a sigh, he leaned on the desk. "You know I can see your heels..." He deadpanned.

The result was quick as the girl jumped up with a gun pointed at the still calm dragon slayer. "Don't move!" Her words were brave and she did not stutter, but her whole body was shaking like a leaf. Laxus calmly placed his elbow on the desk and supported his head with the palm as he took in her appearance.

The girl was fair in colour and a good foot and a half shorter than him, and wore a white full sleeved shirt with its cuffs raised to her elbows. Her hair was black and had been kept in a messy bun and dark eyes with black bags under her eyes glared at him with aggression. "Well, I don't know what your problem is, but I am here for a room."

"How can I trust what you are saying?" The girl calmed down a little. "All I know, you probably are one of the new recruits of the Snow Blade Bandits!" She accused, her hold on the gun tightening an result, her knuckles were white.

"Snow flake what?" Before he could further ask her, he felt something wrap around his leg.

"Big brother Laxus!"

.

.

.

Fifteen minutes later

"So you are a Fairy Tail Mage?" The girl from earlier asked as she poured some tea into his cup.

"Of course he is Violet!" The small mop of black was the receptionist/owner's little sister who got some paper clippings of his earlier adventures when he was a little younger. And boy was she a total fan girl or what even though she was only thirteen.

"I wouldn't push it, I got expelled recently." This news was a shock for Blue, the little girl.

"WHAT! NO WAY! YOU ARE THE COOLEST GUY IN THE GUILD!" Blue yelled in disbelief, her eyes wide and mouth hanging wide.

Laxus chuckled lightly at the girls antics. "Yea well, I have been a bit of a jerk for the past few years." He leaned back into the couch and relaxed. "So what's the story here?" He didn't need to look at the person he asked.

Violet sighed and sat on the chair. "It was two years ago when our family was celebrating mine and Ricky's eighteenth birthday...they came and started killing, they set fire to the police station and severed all communication with the outside world, but the thing is Tom's Wood lies in an unclaimed area of Bosco like many other small towns who are under the control of different bandits, we never see any serious government activities here, so we didn't have anyone to call for help."

"Snowflake Bandits?" Laxus asked in mild amusement.

"It is Snow Blade Bandits and they are really dangerous...and I had an upfront view on their ruthlessness..." Tears welled up and Laxus instantly fell into a defensive mode.

"Hey hey! Don't go crying on me! I am just here for a room." Laxus held his arms in front. Soon enough the girl got a hold of herself and stood up.

"Well, look what we have here, the missing twin of that little whore, oh the boss is gonna be so happy now!" The small room at the back of the reception was quickly invaded by huge men in blue striped T shirts that had the bandit group symbol and black pants. "Especially after that kitty's death, searching for a good ass in this pathetic town is really a pain."

The man who spoke this slowly came around to the frozen girl who was beyond frightened and had her little sister hugging her leg tightly. "Hey Balacus, don't fuck her now, I bet she's been giving the blonde brat a time just now..." The other four laughed at the comment, all the while tears flowed from the two sisters.

"Well who could have thought that the little generous inn owner was this beauty?" The one referred as Balacus slowly ran his finger over the poor girls face with lust in his black eyes, but scrunched his nose in annoyance when he heard the sipping sound from behind.

"Hey punk!" One of the thugs called the Lightning mage in annoyance, but he didn't respond and continued to drink his tea. This only pissed the bandit more. "Hey you little bitch get outta here or do you wanna see us fucking her?"

Laxus finished his tea and kept the cup on the table and looked up at the small groups leader. He was a giant man of at least a foot and half taller and bulkier than him with a golden chain around his neck and a bald head and fair skin with a scar on his face.

"Well?" Balacus looked at the blonde smugly. "You want something?"

"The arm." Laxus voice was so low that the thugs nearly missed what he said.

"Excuse me?" Balacus asked; a little interested.

"The arm you touched her with, remove it and put it on the desk, next to my cup." Laxus stared into the man's black eyes without flinching, which only made the thug give a huge grin.

But his subordinate didn't think twice before trying to avenge his boss on the insult the blonde shot. "You sun of a bitch! Die!" This thug was also the same size as Balacus and he brought his huge fist at the dragon slayer and hit him square on the cheek, and cheek means the whole side since the fist was that big. "What the..." The bandit stared in confusion as the head did not budge from the impact, but that should have been the least of his concern at a time like this when his whole life was supposed to flash in front of him.

"Blue," Laxus called out, his tone didn't change, but the girl looked at the man who had a fist on the side of his face. "Close your eyes, only open them when I say." The girl immediately did so without question.

At first there was a small spark of golden energy, and the next moment. "AAAAAHHH-" The bandit couldn't even cry out in pain completely as his whole body quickly turned to dust. The remaining party of bandits with their division leader stared in horror.

"There's no doubt about it!" One of the thugs cried out in fear. "It's him! The Thunder God Laxus!" That was all he could say before he too was burned to dust. A few moments passed and the towns people finally allowed their curiosity to beat them and came in front of the inn where all the screams came from.

"What do you think is happening there?" One of them whispered fearfully.

"Did they find Violet?" There were a few sobs.

"But those are the screams of men." Another interjected.

"Maybe those are the guests?" But all whispers stopped when the door burst open and a bandit they all knew so well ran out of the inn with both arms missing and a strange ball of yellow over his head.

"Hey...wasn't that Balacus?"

"Yea...but why is he..." Their word stopped again when they saw a tall intimidating blonde man quietly step out through the destroyed door.

"Listen up all of you." Laxus spoke monotonously. "Today onwards I claim this town as my territory, all of you are under my protection."

This was too suspicious to take in. "How do we know you are not a bandit yourself?"

"Yea! And even if you will protect us, what do you expect in return?"

"Yea! We don't have money and even if we have the, Snow Blade Bandits are going to come back with their leaders to avenge their lieutenants!"

Laxus kept silent for a while. "All I need is that you won't cower away in the face of danger any longer..." And he walked back into the inn, waiting for the leader of this snowflake club to show up.

The news didn't stay down, especially with an injured commander of the Snow Blade Bandits allowed to leave the village. The entire village was still unsure of how to make all of this into sense, and there was mass panic with most of the villagers accusing the Lightning Dragon slayer for disrupting their peace with the bandits and endangering their lives.

"Everybody! We can make a quick getaway through the south side of the village! The forest will give us cover while we escape!" The de facto leader who was the Mayors son yelled out to his people. All the while Laxus sat atop the partially destroyed Mayor's office building with boredom.

"And I was just getting used to having a little girl believe in me..." He chuckled a little, but stopped when he heard the word from his own mouth. "Belief...you had a lot of people have their belief in you didn't you Natsu...but what made you strong maybe that you had belief in your own strength that would protect your comrades..I didn't have both of those...well, time to start over..." He jumped down to the wet ground where some of the villagers who trusted him, some who didn't want to give up and some who just wanted to see what's going to happen when the bandit leader get there remained.

"Laxus, what's going to happen? We should flee with them." Violet suggested as she looked at the disappearing crowd of villagers.

"Then why are you still here?" Laxus asked as he too looked at the fleeing men women and children.

Tears began to form in her eyes as she looked down on to her feet. "I- we...it's because of us this happened...I was-"

Laxus let out a sigh and interrupted her monotonously. "Shut up..." He let his coat fall down, or at least that was what he thought when his coat was released, but his little fangirl was quick to get a hold of it. "Don't think this is your fault, and as far as I am concerned, you are a brave person, although a weakling and a bit of a cry baby." Yep he was turning into Natsu.

"But-" She tried.

"Besides, those villagers are just afraid and," He paused to look at the woman. "They are not going anywhere I tell ya."

"What do you mean?" And just as she asked that, the little sunlight their town got began to disappear. "What is happening...!" Her face gained a look of shock and fear when she saw what blocked the sun. Ice, and not just a little bit of ice, a massive circular wall of ice that swallowed the entire town with a radius off a mile and several hundred feet high.

"Is that the leader?" Laxus asked the young woman. Who gave a stiff nod as her horrible memories began to surface back. Laxus gave a small smirk. "Well that's a relief, I don't have to go through all of his subordinates to get to him."

An angered expression came over Violet's face as she strode in front of the blonde man. "You think this is a joke?! Look how powerful he is!" She pointed at the ice walls that trapped them.

"And an idiot and a stupid show off." Laxus chuckled more and smirked at the confused face Violet showed. "Look around you, that man used all that power to scare me. And you think this is going to take more than a minute for me?" With annoyance in his eyes at the lack of response from the girl, he turned to her little sister. "Kid, what do you think? Care to believe in me?"

"Yes big bro!" She cried out and her face radiated honesty and innocence even when it was covered in fear.

The sounds of screams were heard as they watched the town folks run back to the centre of the town where the already gathered stood with Laxus, Violet and Blue. "Good," Laxus grabbed their attention. "Because I won't lose to pricks like these when I have a Dragon as a rival to surpass!" Laxus's face morphed into a feral grin as lightning began to rumble around him. "I won't stop fighting until the day I am back with Fairy Tail and I have their faiths back in me!" He proclaimed with determination in his calm voice.

"Wow! Big bro Laxus is so cool!" Blue spoke with stars in her eyes.

The townsfolk soon spread to either sides from the approaching bandit army and the lone mage who has promised them protection. "Yea, that's right, stay outta my way..." Laxus continued to grin away. And those who were staring at him almost chocked when they saw the lightning that sparked make a rough shape of a golden dragon that faded in and out around him.

Soon the army was in sight and boy was he surprised to find them marching in order rather than the usual charging. And in the top front of the group walked a white haired man with a cigarette between his teeth and wearing a blue suit. His eyes were covered by reddish retro classes and had a look of boredom in his face.

Laxus watched the tall man, nearly tall as himself shove his right hand into his pocket and walk straight up to him, stopping two feet away. The lightning dragon slayer raised an eyebrow in interest at the man's balls.

"I hear the Laxus Dreyar of Fairy Tail was expelled. I hear he tried to take over Fairy Tail and I also hear he was defeated by a lone fire mage and got expelled." He spoke in a country ascent. "But more interestingly I hear that he was willing to destroy Magnolia and everyone there." Laxus remained silent. "If those rumours are true-"

"No they aren't! Big bro would never do that!" Seemingly ignoring the little girl, the leader continued.

"I would offer him the spot of my right hand man, who's arms he took earlier." The bandit leader spoke coolly. "What does he say?"

Laxus looked him over. "Didn't catch your name there." He spoke monotonously.

"Spandan Agustus." The bandit spoke.

"Well, Spandan Agustus, why don't you take a big step back, and literally," Laxus leaned a little forward. "Fuck your own face?"

"I suppose it was a waste of time talking to Laxus Dreyar as he has acted brashly." Laxus's eyes widened a little when he felt an iron like fist that radiated below hundred degree temperature slammed into his abdomen, sending him flying into the Towns hall behind him.

Seeing his major challenger taken care of, Spandan turned to face the fearful citizens. "Now I cannot kill the townsfolk due to them being my revenue. And I am a well planned man, and as a form of punishment, I request all those with beautiful daughter and wives surrender, no, allow them to attend our two year celebration party, I am sure that the addition of little children will greatly be appreciate by the townsfolk." This was bad. And he spoke it with no form of emotions on his face, but his gang was very much pleased by their boss's suggestion.

The sound of rubble and wooden planks being shifted reached the people's ears and Spandan turned to look at the place where he blew of Laxus to. "I was so foolish..." They heard the hoarse voice of the lightning mage.

Looking at the blonde coolly, Spandan tilted his head. "Ah so he admit it without any further resistance? Oh well I will give him one more chance, join my-" But the man's monotonous rant was cut off.

"To think that you would be a good punching bag in preparation to fight Natsu again, and all you are is someone who thinks he is powerful...when in reality, you are just plain old trash." Laxus laughed with malice that made both bandits and townsfolk cringe.

Unaffected by the unhurt Laxus, Spandan slowly walked to him again before turning into ice and charging at the blonde. "He should have listened to me when I generously offered him a second chance." Laxus stood their calmly, looking at his slightly damaged purple shirt,

"This was a gift from evergreen, now it's ruined..." The voice was calm and composed as his body.

"And now he dies." Spandan brought his ice body over Laxus, covering the dragon slayer with the body of ice like a thick igloo. "As the townspeople see, I have frozen Laxus Dreyar now-" That was all he could say as a violent shake of the earth followed by a massive discharge of golden lightning that encased the bandit leader who let out a silent scream and blinded the town from the bright golden light.

"Hey boss, are you ok?" The bandits began to call out as the light faded away.

"Maybe he should have thrust a spear or something in that blonde fucks chest." Another one suggested.

But when all of their sights were restored, the sight that greeted them was not something that made them gasp, but made them confused. There standing in the very spot Spandan froze him was a normal Laxus without any sign of Spandan nearby.

"H-hey...what happened to our boss...?" One asked a bit nervous.

Laxus opened his palm and severely burned piece of blue cloth fell down lowly. "That's the only thing I could save...I am sorry." He was not sorry and he mocked. "That Laxus Dreyar simply destroyed him, how cruel of him." The bandits began to retort but the next few words made them freeze. "Just like how he is going to do to Spandan's henchmen..." He mocked them with their boss's sound.

That day, a strong message was send to all other twenty seven towns and remaining three Bandit groups of the demise of one of their powerful syndicate partner in the form of a burnt clothe and twenty seven bandits of the once illustrious Snow Blade Bandits which ones held over a thousand two hundred but was completely obliterated that day along with their leader. This day also became the day the unofficial nation of the Thunder God, Raijin was formed under the stewardship of the Lightning dragon Slayer.

**XxxX**

**Well I hope I get fifteen reviews for this chapter. And more than that, I hope you liked the chapter. Also, if you are interested in a One Piece/Fairy Tail fanfiction, please check out my story Odyssey: The dragon and the Pirate.**

**Also, I would like to know if you would like to see more of Raijin in this story itself or if you would like to see it as a one-shot fic with Laxus as the main character. Just let me know. Fifteen reviews will determine the result.**

**Till next time, Skipper out. ;)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Legion of Thunder**

The second bandit group lay in ashes in front of the Lightning Dragon Slayer as he walked slowly over the flesh that was turned to simple white and dark ash that began to get mix with the muddy ground. His jacket fluttered slightly as he used it like a cape. The townsfolk were slowly coming out in pairs and groups to see what has befallen on their dammed town now.

The leader, Looney Dagger's body, correction, ashes were piled up at the very spot in the middle of town where there was a fountain which had his statue that had his two half burned daggers penetrated deep into the throat and abdomen. With his victory, three more towns were liberated along with the fifteen that were under the control of Spandan.

The small support group that he formed out of the first few towns he attacked, provided the newly liberated towns with medical help and ration control and the more towns he free, the more he was worshipped, much to his disdain. These people needed to know how to stand up against tyranny and to make strength to fight of their oppressors, not to be lazy and believe in the muscle provided by the Dragon Slayer.

"This is pathetic; I am looking for challenges, not absolute pieces of trash." Laxus muttered under his breath as he stood with his top off, exposing his well built bulky mass of pure muscles. He took a cigar from his small pouch on his hip and lit it with a small spark of lightning. The cold certainly didn't affect any of the Dragon Slayers.

He turned around to the sound of hooves stamping on the ground and was met with the sight of his dark haired friend who was riding on a Colchis Bull, the animal was clearly larger than the regular bull, with brown fur and long horns. "Laxus, did you get what I asked for?" Violet asked as she jumped off the six foot tall animal that had a bored expression.

The Dragon Slayer didn't respond immediately as he stared at the woman who was now clearly nourished and in great shape and clothes. He let out a grunt and pulled out a small flat green object in the shape of a square. It could have easily been mistaken for a candy from its appearance. "This it?" He tossed the piece at the woman who caught it with glee in her eyes.

"Good job! Now we can track all of these bandits without damaging a lot of public property." She cheerfully spoke. She was telling the truth, Even though Laxus seemed to get the job done without getting injured or challenged in the least way, he still used brute force on every building that he scented a bandit. Then the question will be, how does he smell a bandit? The scent of the tortured men and women was always there on these bastareds.

"Hey you cheeky brat, show some respect." The dragon slayer spoke with his teeth biting on to the cigarette. After the initiation of his conquest of the villages held by the bandits, Laxus began to become a propaganda figure in some regards. He didn't find it nice though, in fact he felt like ripping the head of anyone who showed up with 'Laxus badges' or 'shirts' with his face. 'How the hell are these people doing all this?' He wondered with annoyance as the "Thunder Guards", as the civilian militia calls itself, worked with the current town's people.

But what annoyed him most about these people was what they called him. "Commander Laxus, sir, we found the loot of the Looney bandits, it was kept in this town. What should we do sir?" A man wearing an armoured top with metal gauntlets and black pants with the symbol of a yellow dragon on his chest asked the boss man.

The Lightning Dragon Slayer was of course annoyed at the self proclaimed law enforcement unit of his 'regime'. 'How many times do I have to disband these guys?' He thought furiously. And the only reason why he held back from shouting at his followers was that because of a little girl who said this was the only way for the oppressed people to come out of their shells and be independent from the need of using his strength.

"Transfer it to the treasury and repair all damages done to the town and make sure to give the injured and the starving first preference." Sometime between the liberation campaign of the Lightning Dragon Slayer, the raven haired woman has become his political advisor. Oh he hated the title that the people gave her.

The guard looked at her for a moment before looking back at his 'commander'. "Do as she says..." Laxus grunted out as he folded his arms and walked over to his coat on the bull that Violet brought. He heard the sound of the armoured boot hitting the ground as the soldier shouted 'yes sir' and left to inform the others. "Bastards..." He muttered in annoyance.

Giggling softly at the grumpy blonde, Violet walked over to him. "You know they respect you." She said as she took the bag which contained his coat from the side of the animal and tossed it to him. Grabbing the small duffle bag, he extracted his purple coat and threw back the bag.

Holding the collar of the coat he shook it and it unfolded, but before he placed it over his shoulder, his eyes caught something. "Seriously?" There was a yellow thunderbolt stitched at the middle of his coat's back.

"What?" The woman coyly asked as she leaned in to observe the symbol. "Blue definitely liked it, so she took the time to stitch this one on to your new coat." He grumbled quietly as he placed the coat over his shoulder. Violet seemed to be abusing the little hold her little sister has on this powerful monster. Hope he doesn't snap any time soon.

"Whatever..." Laxus muttered before staring at her. "So are you gonna do something with that piece of crap or is it the old fashioned way again?" He was down with the plan of storming in on every house without any strategy other than the one he uses, which was plain brute strength.

"No, I highly recommend you stop doing that, the funds are now mostly going for the treatment and care of a lot of homeless people. And, with this strategy in motion, you will get what you want." Violet looked at the blonde who raised his eyebrow. "To let these people work on their own, or as you said, fight on their own." She then took out a small notepad. "Anyway, with this, there are eighteen towns and the forest and mountains in between under the Liberation Army's control and a sum total of nine hundred thirty six square miles under our control."

"Hmmm..." Laxus was clearly uninterested in all this well laid plans. "Whatever, just don't expect me to give a victory speech to motivate these people." He grumbled as he very well knew himself that he will be forced to do so, one way or the other. Giggling nervously at the thoughtof Laxus's victory speech, Violet went over to the gathered military might.

"Captain Rico." The woman addressed the man dressed in the mixed up armor. It had the chest plates of one type, the metallic gloves of another, the knee guards of another. The reason for the mix was due to the lack of their own weaponry and the use of the enemy's captured weapon depots. Still the man was clearly well built and had a long broad sword on his hip with the only common mark was the yellow thunderbolt.

"Yes, ma'am?" The Captain asked dutifully.

The woman extended the object Laxus gave her to the Knight. "This has all the details required to plan an assault on the Kuro Neko Bandits. Their meeting spots, weapon depots, such details." The man gave a nod but uncertainty was obvious on his face as he looked over her side to the Dragon Slayer who was leaning on the bull with his eyes casted far off. "Ahem." Violet cleared her throat in annoyance.

"But won't he-" The Knight began.

"No. Involving him will cause extreme property damage." That wasn't enough to motivate the man to take matters into his and the Thunder Guards hands. Immediately she took a new approach. "So in order to test the Thunder Guards efficiency, Laxus wants to see if you all can at least liberate one village." Violet knew she won the argument. Pride wad always the stimulus for men and women knew exactly how to use it.

28 towns and four bandit groups

Snow Blade bandits: 15

Looney Dagger Bandits: 3

Kuro Neko Bandits: 5

Snow Dragon Bandits: 5

The twenty eight villages that were in the region were once again free. And they were more than happy to follow their savior...much to his protest. At the same time, Laxus knew this has become hid responsibility and until the day these people were able to stand up on their own(which he hoped would be soon), he would protect them and 'lead' them.

.

.

.

He felt pain...no...actually it was like his blood was boiling. Not in a figure of speech way, but literally. Especially the blood inside his arms, more particularly, the blood beneath those glowing red tattoos that he covered with bandages...well actually that nice lady from the station did. "Great...now I am also getting burned..." He grumbled as he placed his hands on his knees as he sat on the stump of a tree. The area around him was a winter garden with long snow capped pine trees, with some cut while leaving their stumps, like the one he sat on. He already tried sticking his hands in the snow and letting the Ice Mage free his arms, bit it didn't do anything. The last one greatly insulted Gray and it pleased him more.

It has been around a month since he took his two _best buddies_ for some serious training. The ice mage and the Dragon Slayer were beneath so much in strength. This didn't make him want to taunt them, it made him push them harder. To say the least the now escaped mages were leagues stronger than what they were in the past. "Argh!" He suddenly fell from the stump and on to the bed of snow that began to melt rapidly.

His body glowed red. Heat radiated in expanding circular rings from his body. He turned to his side and curled up as he gritted his teeth to silence the unbearable pain that threatened to come out as a roar. The snow vaporized at a rapid rate, the ground beneath him cracked in heat and the frozen trees nearby caught fire. Within a matter of minute a total radius of five hundred meters of snow covered landscape turned into a dry desert.

But the situation only grew dire. The Dragon Slayer's body moved in a series of convulsion. His fingers dug into the dry earth beneath him. His face began to evolve, scales started to appear on either sides and his fangs grew a little. But that should be the least of his worries. The tribal tattoos on his arms began to grow more and reached over his elbows.

**XxxX**

**Please Review **


End file.
